Un nuevo Destino
by Yuuki Kuchiki
Summary: Esta es una historia que comienza con el renacer de Carlisle en la inmortalidad.  Y aquella vampiresa que lo transformo, el pasado volverá al presente y una nueva historia de amor surgirá entre uno de los hijos de Carlisle y aquella vampiresa.
1. Chapter 1

**Recuerdos**

La luz de la lámpara comenzaba a fallar, una y otra vez… la mire sin pestañar esperando que termine de apagarse o alumbre con más intensidad. Afuera de mi hogar temporal, se escucha el viento soplar con fuerza.

Una tormenta se avecina, mi hija ya la había predicho, todos mis hijos se encontraban en sus mundos al igual que mi esposa que trataba de proteger su jardín de la inevitable tormenta.

Yo solo podía ver el calendario y la hora en mi reloj de pulsera. El mes y la fecha coincidían con aquel día.

El día en el que ella decidió dormir, cansada de vivir año tras año lo mismo, aunque el mundo cambiara el brillo ante sus ojos seria el mismo.

Se preguntaran quien soy y quien es ella.

Soy Carlisle Cullen un vampiro con más de quinientos años de existencia. Y ella es mi madre. La vampiresa que me llevo a la inmortalidad.

Miro arriba de mi escritorio y allí esta aquel libro de hojas de papiro antiguo y escrito con plumas de aves exóticas y tintas negras, una caligrafía limpia y hermosa. Acaricio la tapa de cuero junto a su envoltura aterciopelada con la palabra Vilturis en ella. Con dicho emblema. Y del lado del libro aquella cadena que me identifica como parte de ellos.

Mi vida como humano casi no la recuerdo, solo poseo vagos recuerdos y entre ellos a esa hermosa vampiresa que deslumbro desde que la mire por primera vez.

Su belleza no tenía comparación y eso que he visto a ciento de ellas desbordantes de belleza, incluso la de mi hija Rosalie nunca se podría comparar.

-Pero mi madre nunca fue vanidosa, ni presuntuosa-.

Aun la puedo recordar ataviada por los vestido de época, bailando un vals en un magnifico salón imperial de siglo XVI, como los miembros de la realeza quedaban embobados y gastaban grandes fortunas en joyas para poder cortejarla o que si quiera ella aceptara tomar el té con ellos en sus palacios o castillos, dependiendo de la cual fuese su condición social.

Pero ella nunca se mostro interesada en nada de eso.

Aun recuerdo cuando me vi reflejado en sus ojos, ese extraño color amatista, que aceleró mi corazón como un tamboreo estruendoso, y como mi piel sudo frio de nerviosismo cuando me regalo aquella misteriosa sonrisa.

Aquella noche de bailes en la casa de aquel viejo duque, fue una de las primeras en las que ella me regalaba una de sus sonrisas, o me saluda desde lejos levantando su mano y asiendo una media inclinación.

Pero yo aun así me negaba hacerme alguna ilusión con ella. Porque simplemente ella era demasiado para mí.

Pero al parecer el destino nunca aceptaría esos simple gestos, el tenia algo más que esas demostraciones de agrado por parte de los dos.

Un año más tarde en mi cumpleaños número 20 mis padres como condes de Inglaterra prepararon un gran baile... en mi honor. Recuerdo que pase dos meses tratando de invitar aquel ángel.

Hasta que lo logre… un día armándome de valor, me acerque a ella, que estaba en la casa de una de mis tías en una de las villas de la familia, en donde ella había sido invitada a tomar el té… ya que mi tía sospechaba de mi agrado asía ella, debido a que yo no le era indiferente, de fin de cuenta en aquella época, el estatus social representaba tanto como el honor y la lealtad asía nuestro rey.

Y como mi ángel era tan rica como el mismísimo rey o quizás más, no podía mi vieja tía dejar pasar aquella oportunidad de privilegiar nuestra familia y hacerse con aquella imaginable fortuna.

Así que valiéndose de su influencia logro que ella aceptara ir a una fiesta de té, en aquella villa, entre los bosques de Inglaterra.

Y allí fue que después de tantas insinuaciones de mi tía, logre pedirle que asistiera aquel baile el cual acepto gustosa, después que tartamudeara palabras incoherentes, que solo la asía sonreír angelicalmente.

Esa fue la primera vez que hable con mi ángel y que años después sería mi madre.

Después de cuatro años de amista, ya que no habíamos vueltos amigos, muchos comentarios o criticas se levantaron alrededor de nosotros, los cuales la mayoría de las beses manchaban nuestra reputación, lo cual a ella nunca le importo, ya que siempre me sonreía y me decía "que solo sus almas era carcomías por los celos y la envidia, y ellas nunca serian buenos consejeros y que sus comentarios infundados, nunca llegarían a ninguna parte, y que lo mejor en aquellos casos era ignorarlos".

Ella siempre me sorprendía con sus palabras, con su forma de actuar tan madura a pesar de la juventud que aparentaba su rostro y su cuerpo, muy al contrario al que aparentan sus ojos sabios.

Todo era perfecto, estaba ilusionado, enamorado de mi ángel. Aunque tenía muchas curiosidad al respecto ella… una de ellas era su fría y pálida piel, que nunca comía, y aquellas temporadas de verano soleado que casi nunca solía salir en las fiestas de campo, su temor por la sangre que a beses le causaba ataques sumamente extraños, entre otras cosas que me tardaría horas en enumerar.

Aquel día lluvioso, uno de sus sirvientes llego corriendo a casa jadeando de cansancio me asuste al ver que era su cochero que llegaba agitado y herido.

Me aterre y no pude evitar desesperarme al ver aquel sujeto en semejante condiciones.

El pobre hombre, me dijo que unos bandidos los había interceptado en el bosque en busca de oro y joyas que portaba mi ángel.

Y que él había huido en busca de ayuda y que tan solo al estar cerca de la propiedad de mi familia había corrido en busca de mi ayuda. Sin pensarlo dos beses tome mi caballo blanco que mi ángel me había regalo asía ya dos años cuando apenas era un potro… Salí en su dirección en su rescate, lleno de angustia y desesperación porque mi ángel no podía dejar de existir. Después de galopar unos cinco minutos llegue aquel lugar señalado por el viejo cochero, no tarde en divisar el carruaje blanco con detalles enmarcado en dorado en medio de aquel camino oscuro, y una cuantas antorchas que extendían fuego, que a pesar con la lloviznas las ramas cecas no dejaban de arder al hacer contacto con el fuego.

Me baje rápidamente de caballo, y corrí asía mi ángel que estaba parada alrededor de diez cadáveres y ella empapada de sangre, algo en ella me causaba miedo.

Me acerque lentamente a ella, temeroso, algo me pedía que mantuviera lejos de ella, que huyera, pero mi corazón se negaba a seguir las ordenes de mi mente o mi instinto de supervivencia.

-No quería que me miraras así mi señor. – me dijo en susurro audible, mientras levantaba el rostro y miraba a las nubes.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿no te han lastimado?. – di un paso más asía ella, asustado mientras ella soltaba una risilla, muy diferente a las que estaba acostumbrado a oír.

-Mi querido Carlisle, tan ingenuo y curioso como siempre… eso siempre me ha gustado de usted, pero creo que esta será nuestra despedida.

-¿De qué habla?. – un vacío se apodero de mi estomago, expandiéndose por todo mi pecho hasta llegar a mi corazón, mandando un escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo.

-Mi tiempo en este lugar ha llegado a su fin. – susurro aun sin mirarme a los ojos.

-No entiendo. – y la verdad era que no mentía.

-Me marchare, al amanecer. – eso fue lo peor que podía haber oído, mis piernas temblaron con más fuerza y aquel vacío de mi pecho dolió con más intensidad.

-No… usted no puede marchase y dejarme.

Y fue cuando me dejo ver su rostro, sus ojos rojos me impactaron y me hicieron retroceder, un paso de nuevo. Paso su mano por la boca limpiándose la sangre que manchaba sus labios que siempre había ansiado besar, pero de su boca colmillos se dejaban ver.

Me miro y sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos, dejando ver algo de dolor en sus expresiones.

-Sabes soy un monstruo, nunca quise que vieras esta parte de mi. – vi como aquel dolor se extendía poco a poco.

-¿Que eres?. – no pude evitar hacer aquella pregunta.

-Un vampiro, un demonio que ser alimenta de sangre humana para poder seguir vagando por este mundo terrenal un muerto viviente… ¿y ahora querido me temes?. – una sonrisa triste se extendió por su rostro sin llegar a sus ojos.

-No… - asegure mientras daba un paso asía ella.

-¿Disculpe…?- había incredulidad en su rostro y eso me izo sonreír.

-No te temo, porque sé que no me arias daño. – di un paso más asía ella a la vez que ella retrocedía uno, sus ojos rojos se escurecían cada vez mas.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?. – pregunto aun mostrando aquella sorpresa en sus ojos.

-Porque si lo quisieras ya fueras acabado con mi vida. – le dije a un seguro de mis palabras mientras levantaba mi mano para acariciar su rostro.

-Pero aun así creo que lo mejor para los dos es que no alejemos él uno del otro. – se alejo mas de mi con un rápido movimiento.

-No por favor no me abandones. – suplique mientras un ador se adueñaba de mis ojos y lagrimas salían de ellos.

-Carlisle, conozco tus sentimientos y créeme que me siento alagada, pero no quiero condenarte a vivir al lado de una asesina que se alimenta de humanos para poder seguir vagando por la tierra. – su susurro a pesar de sonar hermoso se podía percibir la tristeza.

-No me importa que lo hagas. – le dije acortando aquella distancia que me separaba de ella.

-No me pidas que me quede a tu lado por favor. Debo irme. – vi como ella me daba la espalda dispuesta a abandonarme, dejarme con aquel sentimiento de dolor y angustia, yo la amaba y ella no podía dejarme solo con aquel sentimiento.

-Llévame contigo. – suplique.

-A donde voy no puedes ir. – me dijo mientras se agachaba para tomar aquel collar que siempre colgaba de su cuello.

-¿Por qué no?. – quise saber, necesitaba saber, que impedía que fuera con ella.

-Porque no es un lugar para un humano. – sus argumento no me eran suficiente, porque en el fondo de mi corazón sabia que aun había una esperanza de estar juntos.

-Entonces hazme como tú... Transfórmame en un vampiro. – si esa era la solución para estar junto a ella la aceptaría ir al mismo infierno si fuera preciso.

-Carlisle esto no es un juego, o algo que puedes deshacer cuando te aburras, una vez que tomas este camino no hay vuelta atrás, además yo no deseo quitarte tu humanidad.

-Y yo no sería capaz de renunciar a ti, si me abandonas moriría de dolor. – me acerque más a ella, necesitaba tener su fría piel cerca de la mía, necesitaba tenerla entre mis brazos para amarla por toda la eternidad.

-¿Porque me haces esto?. - me pregunto con voz dolida, se que si pudiera llorar lo estuviera haciendo.

-Solo quiero vivir eternamente a tu lado. – acaricie su rostro y ella solo pudo serrar sus ojos acertando aquella caricia.

-¿Entonces me entregaras tu alma a cambio de la inmortalidad?. – por su tono sabia que aun dudaba de mis palabras a pesar de la firmeza con que las había pronunciado.

-Y mi corazón si así lo deseas. – le susurre a unos centímetros de sus labios, aun no sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para actuar de aquella forma pero era lo que deseaba mi corazón y yo cumpliría sus deseos mientras este siguiera latiendo y aun después.

-Prometo que buscare la forma en la que algún día dejes de sufrir por ser un monstruo, algún día ya no tendrás que arrebatarle la vida aun humano para alimentarte. -Y esa fue la promesa que la izo cumplir mi deseos de amarla por toda la eternidad.

Regreso de mis recuerdos, y oigo el cielo tronar y por fin la lámpara cedió ante la oscuridad.

Mi madre no había logrado ver que por fin había conseguido la forma de cumplir mi promesa. Una nueva dieta para alimentarnos… ella había decidió dormir por muchos siglos, y yo debía de esperarla junto a mis hermanos mayores.

Ellos custodiaban su tumba, mientras yo me dedique a explorar el mundo en busca de lograr cumplir mi promesa, nuestro deseo, porque aquella promesa era nuestro deseo.

Solo esperaba a que ella despertara de su largo letargo y la llevaría de la mano a recorrer aquellos lugares que nunca había llegado a conocer ¿o quizás sí?.

Seguiría esperándola, por toda la eternidad, porque a pesar de los siglos yo la seguía amando igual.

Ella siempre seria mi ángel por toda la eternidad…

…

Continuaraaa…

Hola chicas ¿y chicos?

Bueno esta es mi primera historia sobre Twilight… y sobre sus personajes principales, no se dejen confundir con el principio, ya que poco a poco irá tomando la forma que se desea…

En fin nos estamos leyendo espero sus criticas y por favor no sean muy duros conmigo…


	2. Chapter 2 Despertar

**Despertar.**

Silencio,…

Silencio….

Silencio… era todo lo que podía oír en todo este lugar. ¿Cuál era este lugar? ¿En dónde me encontraba?

Aun no sabía en donde estaba, mis recuerdos eran confusos mi ojos traban de abrirse lentamente. Pero no lograba hacerlo por completos sentía una picazón en ellos y me ardían.

Mis oídos comenzaron a captar un nuevo ruido, era suave pero aún así perceptible para mis finos oídos.

Era pequeñas gotas como si fueran de lluvias, pero estaba consciente que no lo eran, ya que no podía oler la tierra mojada o la esencia pura de esta.

Pero sin dudad aquellas pequeñas gotas eran de sangre, aunque el olor fuera muy lejano, pero aun si mis sentidos lo captaban, y mi garganta se carreaba comenzando a arderme, lentamente.

Necesitaba sangre.

La necesita con urgencia.

Me incorpore levantarme, me di de cuenta que llevaba un vestido suave de seda ajustado bajo mi busto con una cinta roja resaltando todo el vestido blanco.

Me mire primero las manos y los brazos todas llenos de agujas y cables por doquier llevándole sangre desde bolsas que eran la que producían aquel goteo que me había llamado la atención. Mire asía los lado buscando ubicarme. Hasta que un nombre llego hasta mi cabeza como un flash al igual que su rostro sonriéndome y dándole un beso tierno de buenas noches. Aun estaba desorientada pero sin duda los recuerdos comenzaban a venir rápidamente como un haz de luz.

-Carlisle, -no pude evitar llamarlo, en medio de aquella oscuridad con mi voz aterciopelada, y cantarina que asía tanto no oía. Pero la que necesitaba oír era la de él y maravillarme con su voz masculina y sensual voz.

-Madre al fin has despertado. –una segunda voz aterciopelada entraba en el recinto con paso suaves y pausado, algo precavidos y dudosos, aunque a la vez firme. La reconocí esa voz era conocida para mí.

Me gire lentamente para ver aquel vampiro que me llamado madre, y allí estaba uno de mis hijos mayores, sonriendo ampliamente, mientras sus ojos rojos destellaban alegría. Pero aun si no se acercaba lo suficiente, asía tanto que no lo veía, que comencé a preguntarme ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba en letargo?

-Mi querido Aro, cuánto tiempo sin mirar tu rosto, ven acércate hijo mío. – le pedí mientras estiraba mi nano asía su dirección lleno de cables y agujas que no comprendía ¿cómo habían atravesado mi piel impenetrable?, pero sería algo que le preguntaría después porque eso era algo peligroso, el acero no podía dañarme y se había una forma de hacerlo lo averiguaría, porque yo no podía ser vulnerable a las armas y materiales humanos ya que eso sería el fin de mi larga existencia.

-Sus deseos son órdenes para mi madre. – Aro me trajo de nuevo a la realidad, después de muchos años de sueños necesitaba conocer más de la época en que nos encontrábamos, pero aun así loso quería estar un rato con mis hijos no veía la hora de que todos ellos estuvieran ante mi presencia.

Aro tomo mi nano se inclino un poco y la beso lentamente, su contacto seguía siendo el mismo de mis recuerdos, al igual que sus facciones, después de todo nosotros los más peligrosos depredadores el tiempo era nuestro aliado ya que no transcurría, simplemente se había detenido otorgándonos la inmortalidad.

Unas nuevas pisadas atrajeron mi atención y la puerta de dorada se abrió de nuevo en medio de la penumbra pude ver las dos siluetas y sentir las auras de aquellos dos hombres un poco decepciona porque ninguna le pertenecía a él.

-Cayo, Marcos… es un justo verlos de nuevo ¿y Carlisle en donde esta, que no ha venido a mi despertar?. – no pude contenerme a preguntar por él mientras mi recién llegado hijos repetían la acción de Aro. Baje mis piernas de la cómoda cama y coloque mis pies descalzos sobre el piso frio de aquel lugar misterioso, aunque nostálgico a la vez.

-Lo siento madre… desde que decidió dormir, no ha regresado a castillo, ahora vaga por la tierra con una familia que formo por vampiros convertidos por él. – me informo Aro y sentí un pinchazo de dolor en mi muerto corazón y lo mire más interesada.

-Ya veo, así que me ha abandonado sus deberes… vaya, no me gusta castigarlo, pero no tolerare su irresponsabilidad, ahora tráiganme algo para alimentarme la sed acumulada por los siglos siempre es feroz al despertar. –trate de disimular la ira que crecía en mí, porque simplemente no podía creer que él me había abandonado, porque él me amaba y cuando alguien ama, espera y no abandona.

-Si madre. –Cayo salió en busca de mi cena rápidamente. Y yo solo sonreí y me gire para ver a Marcos que comenzaba a desconcertar todo aquellos cables que me inyectaban sangre, no le tome importancia y mire a mi otro hijo frente a mí.

-Aro querido, muéstrame todo lo que sabes sobre este siglo y los anteriores. – le pedí mientras tomaba su mano para ver entre su mente usando su mismo don, aquel que le había dado. Porque yo era la única que podía dar y quitar, era una especie de dios, pero un dios que vivía en la oscuridad, yo era el domino reencarnado.

…

Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Cullen… Carlisle miraba el cielo, tenía un mal presentimiento. Tomo el diario donde estaba gran parte de su historia, era algo como su autobiografía.

Lo miro por última vez y coloco aquel collar que identifica a los vulturís y lo guardo en un compartimiento secreto en el escritorio que tenía más de trescientos años con él.

Suspiro de nuevo, aun no comprendía su melancolía, esperaba que Jasper lo ayudara con eso.

Salió de su habitación con pasos lentos y calmados hasta la sala en donde estaba Jasper y Emmett jugando ajedrez el cual iba perdiendo Emmett por obvias razones, mientras Edward tocaba claro de luna en su piano. Mire asía la cocina y allí estaba mi esposa de la cual estaba enamorado desde la primera vez que la vi, limpiando unas copas de cristal, mientras Alice y Rosalie hacían sus compras en línea, gracias a dios que teníamos una cuenta bancaria muy jugosa porque si no estaríamos en la quiebra gracias a la pequeña compradora impulsiva.

Un nuevo trueno resonó, a la vez que Alice pegaba un grito de terror.

Todos nos asustamos por su reacción ya que no era normar que actuar de esa forma, al menos que tuviera una visión.

Así que mi pequeña e imperativa hija, se vio pérdida por unos pocos minutos mientras yo veía las reacciones de Edward que se volvían cada vez más temerosa.

-¿Que sucede hijo?. – no pude evitar preguntar al ver su reacción de miedo, se giro a mirarme lentamente hasta para un humano mientras yo esperaba su repuesta algo impaciente al igual que el resto de la familia que había detenido sus actividades bruscamente.

-Algo malo le ha ocurrido a los vulturis. – no pude evitar sobresaltarme a escuchar el nombre de mis hermanos. Aunque mis hijos no estuvieran enterados de esto, ellos solo sabían que había pertenecido a su guardia, más que yo era uno de los reyes. Otros de los tantos secretos que mantenía lejos cuando Edward estaba cerca.

-¿Que ocurre con ellos?. –trate de no mostrar mis emociones aunque Jasper se giro a verme.

-Han desaparecido. – esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza eso era simplemente imposible.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?. – preguntó Jasper adelantándose a mi pregunta, aunque la de él no era muy diferente a la mía.

-¡Así es…! han desaparecido de mi visión. Desde hacía unos días los veía nerviosos por algo, estaban muy ansiosos y hace unos minutos han desaparecido de mis visiones, algo impide que los veas es como una pare a la cual no puedo atravesar.- explico mi hija con sus ojos perdidos en la nada, tratando se forzar una nueva visión.

-¡Eso es extraño!. – Edward camino pensativo asía el otro extremo de la mesa y se sentó frete a Alice.

-Quizás sea un nuevo vampiro con un don que bloque el tuyo. – argumento Jasper y como siempre sus palabras parecían tener sentido.

-Podría ser, pero lo que nos preocupas es que tú Carlisle desaparecerás al igual que ellos. – me dijo algo exaltada mi pequeña mirándome temerosa dejándonos petrificados.

El sonar de mi celular nos saco a todos de aquel estado de shock. Conteste desganado, podría ser una emergencia ya que ahora era un doctor prestigioso. Cuando me disponía hablar una voz que conocía perfectamente izo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera y me inmundo al igual que el miedo, dos sentimientos contrarios que no pude evitar sentir y que Jasper no pudo controlar.

-Estoy molesta. –escuché decir aquella melodiosa voz.

-Iré a verte. – dije serio tratando de no mostrar mis sentimientos.

-¡No quiero!. – lo sabia estaba molesta y eso me dolió, pero estaba usando mi don para que nadie de la familia se diera cuenta de ello.

Los mire a todos y vi que miraba atentos oyendo cada una de mis palabras y las de ella.

-¿Por qué no se me avisó?. – pregunte tratando ser indiferente.

-No pretendas engañarme Carlisle. – lo sabía a ella no podía mentirle, pero a mi familia si, así que tenía que seguir con esa conversación que parecía no tener sentidos para ellos.

-No estaba enterado. – me defendí de nuevo.

-Si lo sé, me he enterado de todo los que has estado asiendo durante mi ausencia. – maldije a los chismosos de mis hermanos.

-Solo quería cumplir aquella promesa. – tal vez si se la mencionaba ella entendería.

-¿Está lloviendo?. – me desconcertó un poco el cambio brusco de nuestra conversación.

-Sí. – dije aun sin entender que pretendía con aquella pregunta.

-Sal a la lluvia y deja a tu familia… quiero hablar contigo a solas. – ella sabía que estaba rodeados de ellos, me gire y los vi que negaban con la cabeza, pero conocía a mi madre y sabia que ella me vería si no asía lo que pedía.

Suspire.

-Lo siento luego les explico. – dije mientras salía de la casa asía el jardín dejando que el agua fría golpeara mi rostro y mi cuerpo que no se estremeció ante el frio.

-Estoy dolida Carlisle. – me repitió de nuevo sus emociones que yo podía conocer con solo mirar su rostro o oír su voz.

-Madre yo... – tenía que justificar mi falsa, pero tenía una buena razón para hacerlo, si ella la escuchara tal vez me entendería y no estaría dolida por irme y dejarla al cuidado de mis hermanos.

-No me digas nada me abandonaste. – si estaba dolida, y su dolor se estaba transformando en el mío.

-Nunca aria algo así. – me apresure a decir mientras el viento soplaba con más fuerza.

-Lo has hecho, has creado un clan, ¿Carlisle cómo pudiste condenarlos?. –me reprocho con dolor, sabía que ella no le gustaba condenar a nadie a esa existencia, pero yo había tenido fuertes razones para hacerlo.

-Si me olleras lo entenderías... – le susurre, un susurro que fue callado por un fuerte trueno, pero estaba seguro que ella me había oído bien.

-Yo solo entiendo que tu amor por mí no era tan fuerte como afirmabas. – eso fue más de lo que mi corazón podía aguantar.

-Yo aun te amo. – afirme mientras un gran nudo se formaba en mi garganta y me gire asía la casa para ver a Esme en la venta.

-No ya no lo haces y lo sabes. – la firmeza de su voz se notaba el dolor, la estaba lastimando, algo que había prometido nunca hacer, ¿cómo había sido capaz de lastimar a mi ángel?.

-No afirmes cosas que no son ciertas. – me reprendió como a un niño pequeño pudo oír un sollozo leve y casi imperceptible.

-Carlisle serás castigado por desobedecerme y tu irresponsabilidad como mi hijo y uno de los cuatro reyes vulturín. –determino con voz fría.

-Acepto humildemente mi castigo, solo deja mi familia fuera de esto. – le suplique mientras bajaba mi cabeza, aceparía ser quemado si ella me lo pidiera. Pero tenía que dejar a todos fuera de eso

-¿Tu familia?. – su voz detono su sorpresa sin poder evitarlo.

-Sí, ellos son parte importante de mi existencia ahora. –afirme quizás si ella sabía que eran importantes para mí no les aria daño.

-Ya veo ellos son más importantes ahora que yo. –eso me dolió fue un golpe bajo de su parte.

-Nadie nunca será más importante que tu. – le asegure.

-Demuéstramelo.- me pidió.

-¿Cómo?. – me apresure a preguntar.

-¡Mátalos!. – mi cuerpo tembló y un vacio creció en mi estomago ella no me podía pedir eso.

-¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?. Yo… no podría… ellos son mis hijos. – no yo sería incapaz de lastimarlos, por eso le ocultaba mi pasado y quien era en realidad. Todo lo asía para protegerlos, y ahora ella me pedía que los dañara para sentirse segura de mi amor por ella. ¿Que le estaba ocurriendo?, ¿dónde estaba la dulce mujer a la que amaba?.

- Uno de ellos es tu mujer… tu compañera. – sentí la ira en sus palaras, lo había descubierto también, siempre había mantenido eso en secreto a boses, para que no llegara hasta mi hermanos, pero ella lo había descubierto a penas había despertado, porque ahora comprendía la desaparición del futuro de los vulturín, porque había despertado la reina y ella bloqueaba cualquier poder que podría revelar algo de ella, de su existencia.

-¿Como sabes eso?. – una pregunta estúpida conociendo la extensión de su poder.

-No me subestimes Carlisle, soy la reina de los vampiros la más vieja que existe. Nada puede escapar de mis ojos y mis oídos. – me aseguro con aquella voz que atemorizaba hasta el más valiente vampiro.

-Madre te suplico que no me pidas eso, porque no podría cumplir tu voluntad. – apela a su lado amable, mientras veía los rostros de mi familia en cristal de la ventana observando cada una de mis expresiones y movimientos..

-¿Prefieres que lo haga yo por castigo a desobedecerme?. –me pregunto.

-Si alguno de ellos llegara a morir yo moriría también. – aseguré y de hecho no mentía, no podría seguir existiendo por la culpa.

-Sabes que nunca te lo permitirá. – su vos seguía siendo fría, esa vos que nunca había utilizado para dirigirse a mí.

-No podrías seguir con mi existencia si ya no tengo la voluntad para vivir. – le asegure y sabia que tenia la razón y ella lo sabía.

-Esta es conversación no nos llevara a ninguna parte, ya comprendí que me has dejado de amar y que tus promesas no fueron más que palabras vacías enterradas con el tiempo. Estoy dolida, me has lastimado.

-Por eso madre te suplico que consideres tu petición, no ordenes la muerte de mi familia, si no provocaras una rebelión. – me maldije rápidamente por amenazarla ya que esa no era una opción.

-Conozco las consecuencias si acabo con algún miembro de tu familia, solo cuida que ninguno cometa ningún error, si no tendré contemplación a la hora de emitir un juicio. – ella había accedido, y sé que no fue por la amenaza y aunque ella podría destruirnos con solo tronar sus dedos.

-¿Que ha ocurrido contigo?. – pregunte aquella voz que me hablaba era temible y lastimera.

-Tú me has decepcionado. – sus palabras se clavaron mi como dagas envenenadas, y eso me dolió, mi cuerpo se estremeció de desesperación.

-Iré a verte. – le dije algo esperanzado de que su actitud fría y distante se ablandará y me regalara una de esas armoniosas sonrisa de las que me había enamorado.

-Carlisle vulturín o mejor dicho Cullen iré a verte en dos horas estaré cerca de donde resides, ve solo a lugar más lejano de tu residencia y mas apartado de los humanos, yo te encontrare. Y decidiré cual será tu castigo.

-Como desees madre. – susurre mientras bajaba mi cabeza, no sabía qué hacer o que decirles a ellos.

Mire mi celular por largos segundos mientras aquella fuerte lluvia había mojado todo mi ropa y mi cabello se pegaba a mi piel, camine asía la casa y pude ver a toda mi familia esperándome en la puerta con rostros preocupados. Suspire nuevamente y entre.

-¿Quien era?. – pregunto mi adorada esposa con preocupación, desvié la mirada no la podía ver a los ojos. Como decirle que me había llamado la mujer que había sido mi amante durante tantos años antes de que ella existiera y que aun a seguía amando y sobre todo que iría en su encuentro y que me pedía su cabeza para el cormo de los males.

-Alguien que no te conviene conocer… a ninguno de ustedes. – los mire a cada uno, lo mejor era seguir con esa falsa hasta que la verdad saliera a luz, porque las mentiras no son eternas o quizás en este caso sí.

-¿Ella está relacionada con los vulturín? – pregunto Rosalie con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados bajos sus senos.

-Así es. – respondió mientras la miraba fijamente.

-¡No vayas! he visto que desapareces, por favor no vayas. – me suplico mi pequeña mientras corría hasta mi brazos. Y eso me partió el corazón porque quizás no volvería.

-Debo ir, si no ella vendrá hasta acá. – les susurro mientras me separaba de Alice y le sonreía tranquilizadoramente.

-Ella es una sola, podremos con ella. – dijo Emmett dando un paso asía mi, confiando en su fuerza.

-No… - negué con la cabeza. -No podemos, su poder no tiene límite. -Asegure.

-Como puedes decir eso, nosotros somos poderosos, Edward, podría leerle la mente y así podríamos saber sus planes… Alice podría ver el futuro y asía predecir cada uno de sus movimientos… Emmett es muy fuerte y Jasper tiene experiencia en batallas a demás podría controlar sus emociones y…- Rosalie enumeraba cada unas de sus habilidades confiada al igual que Emmett.

-No comprendes Rosalie. Los done de tu hermanos no servirían contra ella, porque simplemente antes de que alguno lo utilice ella se los quitara, incluso los nuestra fuerza, rapidez y todos nuestros sentidos desarrollado pasarían a ser igual a los de un humano… nos aria vulnerable. –todos me miraron incrédulos como si no creyeran en mis palabras. O como si me estuviera burlando de ellos.

-Ella no puede ser intocable, debe haber un forma para vencerla, siempre hay un punto débil, solo hay que saber buscar, y solo tú sabes cuál es su punto débil. – me aseguró Jasper estudiando mis emociones, lo que me obligo a usar mi don de nuevo.

-No, no lo hay. – la firmeza de mi vos mostro que no mentía y que no había dudas de mis palabras...

-Eso no puede ser posible. –Esme se llevo las manos al corazón como si esta latiera desenfrenado. Mostrando su angustia con esa reacción humana.

-¡¿Quien demonio es ella?. – pregunto Rosalie, airada.

-Ella es un demonio Rosalie, un demonio capaz de matar a todos los vampiros que ella quiere con solo tronar sus dedos. – volví a asegurar, poco apoco les iba revelando mas de ella, y con ello algo de mi pasado.

-Es imposible ningún vampiro podría hacer eso. – Edward camino asía mi, tratando de leer mi mente pero la bloque, no quería que viera su rostro en mis recuerdos.

-Ella sí. – asegure mirándolo fijamente para que dejara de intentarlo, y así lo izo.

-Hablas de ella como si ella fuera… - Jasper ya había descubierto la identidad de ella, y era de esperarse ya que él fue único que se había envuelto en guerras.

-Así es Jasper es ella. – suspire dejando escapar un poco de aire de mis pulmones.

-¡Pero es imposible!, solo son leyendas para asustar a los neofilos. – avanzo hasta estar a unos pasos de mi buscando con su don mis emociones para ver si mentía y la deje fluir para que comprobará la veracidad de mis palabras.

-No es una leyenda ella es real, y yo la conozco. – le asegure mirando como sus ojos mostraban incredulidad y fascinación a la vez.

-¿Pero porque nunca lo digite?. –reprocho mirándome seriamente.

-Porque ella prohibió que se diera a conocer más que los rumores que se movían por el mundo. – le informe esa era la escusa que todos la que la conocíamos debíamos dar por si alguien decidía investigar.

-Se puede saber de que están hablando. No todos entienden incluso Edward que es lector de mentes se ve confundido y eso ya es demasiado. –el frio comentario de Rosalie nos trajo a los dos a la realidad.

-Nos referimos a la reina de los vampiros. – hablo Jasper informándoles a todos que aun no parecían comprender nada.

-¿Que otro? no bastan con los tres vulturis. – pregunto Rosalie algo impresionada por la noticia al igual que el resto. Pero no por eso dejo de lado el sarcasmo.

-Ella es la madre de los vulturín Rosalie. – no había duda había hablado de mas

-¡Eso es imposible…! entonces ellas sería la más anciana de nuestra raza. – el rostro de incredulidad de mi familia era claramente visible, pero solo uno resaltaba y era el de mi hijo Emmett que se veía que no aun no sabíamos de que hablábamos.

.-Así es. Ni siquiera yo sé cuántos años tiene con exactitud ella y ni siquiera el mayor de los vulturis. – de nuevo hable de mas, pero ya no podía detenerme. -Cada vilturis lo separa un siglo de edad y cuando yo la conocí hace quinientos años ya en el trono estaba sentado Cayo, Marco y Aro… tres siglos y ella era mayor por muchos siglos que ellos, así que son ochocientos años los que podemos contar.

-¿De verdad es una anciana?. – comento Emmett mientras ponía rostro pensativo al igual que un niño de cinco años.

-¿Ella podría tener más de mil años?. – pregunto mi esposa aun preocupada.

-Mucho más que eso, eso te lo puedo asegurar. – le dije mientras la miraba y ella se acercaba a darme una toalla para que secara mi cabello mojado.

-Pero como es imposible… digo nunca he escuchando de un vampiro más viejo que los vulturis y que un vampiro pudiera soportar tantos siglos sin caer en la locura y acabar ellos mismos con su existencia. – comento Alice buscando una respuesta como todos pero inclusive yo no la había encontrado en quinientos años.

-Con los años los vampiros adquieren fuerza y más poder. Entre más viejo es un vampiro más poderoso es. – comento Jasper igual de pensativo.

-Eso quiere decir que no tenemos ninguna oportunidad en su contra. – pegunto mi hijo Edward tensando su mandíbula y apretando su puños.

-Así es, por eso es mejor no perturbarla, ella es muy voluble, cualquier cosa la perturba, y mas estos momentos que acaba de despertar de su letargo. – les comente y como siempre hable de mas.

-¿Por eso estaba molesta, porque no estuviste presente?. – pregunto Edward no dejando pasar aquellas palabras.

-Así es. Como uno de sus guardianes debía estar presente en el momento de su despertar. – por primera vez en esa noche no les mentí, y me sentí bien por ello.

-¿Uno de sus guardianes?. – me pregunto Esme, mirándome con un brillo extraño en sus ojos, sabía que estaba herida por mi falta de confianza en ella. Y eso me dolió.

-Así recuerden que yo pertenecí a los vulturis y ellos como sus hijos deben custodiar su sueño por siglos. –les dije la verdad a media, porque mi deber también como hijo era velar su sueño, pero eso era algo que no revelaría por los momentos.

-Aun no puedo ver tu futuro y ni siquiera la puedo ver a ella, aunque ya puedo ver a los vulturis. Temen por ti, en especial Aro… Carlisle. – vi a Alice, estaba muy alterada, horrorizada por no poder verme, sabía que temía por mi vida, al igual que mi hermano.

-No puedes ver mi futuro porque ella te lo impide, ningún don funciona cuando ella así lo decide. – le informe revelando otra verdad a mi familia.-Creo que ya es hora que vaya en su encuentro. – mire mi reloj.

-¿Espera como sabes a donde ir?. – me pregunto Edward, su preocupación al igual que la del resto de la familia podía llegar hasta a mi gracias al poder de Jasper.

-Ella me encontrara no importa a donde vaya y prueba de ello es que me llamo a mi celular aun siendo nuevo. – le dije mientras se los mostraba.

-Pero aun así es peligroso ella dijo que estaba molesta. – se apresuro a decir Esme a la vez que me abrazaba con fuerza, como si temiera a que yo desapareciera.

- Y se pondrá más aun si no voy en su encuentro. – le dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente y la separaba de mis brazos.

-Carlisle no vayas. – Rosalie tenias sus ojos cristalinos, era raro verla en esa forma y me partió el corazón verla en aquel estado.

-Lo siento hija es lo mejor por el bien de la familia, si no voy nos casara y antes del amanecer no quedaran ni la cenizas de los Cullen. – no pude contenerme un suspiro, era verdad ellos tenían que estar consciente de los riesgos que corrían si yo no iba a su encuentro.

-¡Maldición esa maldita mujer…!- Rosalie volvió a explotar tirando el sofá contra la pared.

-Cálmate Rosalie. – le pedí en un susurro.

-¡Que me carme!, ¿cómo puedes pedirme eso?, y ni se te ocurra Jasper. – le advirtió al mirar que trataba de calmarla.

-Lo siento solo quería calmar los ánimos. – mi hijo se encogió de hombros, aunque no lo pareciera él quería conocerla, lo sabía, había visto el brillo de sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta que aquella leyenda era más que realidad. Y sin poder evitarlo una punzada de celos cruzo mi corazón.

-¡Con eso solo logras que me ponga más nerviosa!. – grito Rosalie.

-Hija, ella no me matara si eso es lo que te mortifica. – le sonreí, tratando de calmar los ánimos.

-Como puedes asegurar eso si acabas de decir que no quedarían ni las cenizas de los Cullen si la desobedecías. –me contradijo Edward usando mis palabras en mi contra.

-Así es… pero Carlisle vulturín seguiría existiendo. Porque nuestro vinculo nunca nos permitiría matarnos el uno a otro. –aseguro, hablando demás, esto se me estaba siendo ya costumbre.

-Hablas como si la conocieras muy bien. ¿Carlisle que tipo de relación tenían ustedes dos en el pasado?. – Jasper me miro inquisidoramente buscando entre mis emociones, las cuales no le dijeron nada por la frustración que mostro su rostro.

-Lo siento pero los lazos que se han formados con ella no pueden ser revelados, incluso he roto una de las reglas hablándole de ella con ustedes y solo lo he hecho para que confíen mi. – me mantuve sereno los mire a cada uno, era fácil, para mi sobrellevar las cosas sin que mis sentimientos intervinieran y eso era gracias a mi autocontrol.

-Siempre lo hemos hecho viejo. – me contesto Emmett, que por poco olvido que está aquí con nosotros, ya que se había mantenido callado algo muy raro en el.

-Gracias Emmett. – le agradecí sinceramente, por haberse mantenido callado y sin hablar cosas sin sentidos.

-Pero aun así podríamos seguirte y estar a una distancia prudente para que la bruja no se te acerque. – bueno ya Rosalie se había recuperado, y que mejor prueba que su nueva actitud.

-Lo siento ella en este momento nos puede estar viendo y escuchando cada uno de los planes que ustedes hacer, además ella los mantendrá vigilados a todos para que no interfieran en nuestro encuentro.- les informe para que bajar se esa nube en la que iban. Mi madre era muy astuta y ella se molestaría si los llevaba conmigo.

-Lo he dicho es una maldita bruja. – volvió hablar Rosalie mientras me daba la espalda para irse a sentar al sofá, desde que había entrado a la casa nos habíamos mantenido de pie. Discutiendo acerca de nuestro futuro y mí encuentro con ella. Por fin me vería de nuevo reflejado en sus ojos enigmáticos y llenos de misterios. Misterios que aun deseaba resorber.

-Ya es hora que me marche. – me giré así al puerta, ya no podía seguir tardándome, mi amada me esperaba.

-Cariñó te estaré esperando. – la aterciopelada voz de Esme, me detuvo y antes de salir asentí con la cabeza mientras le sonreía.

-Regresare es una promesa. – dije marchándome bajo aquella tormenta, infernar que me recordaba cuando la vi por primera vez a mi madre, a mi Ángel mostrándome su verdadera naturaleza. Mi ángel de la muerte, había regresado, y yo estaba confundido y no sabía qué camino tomar.

-Espero que la cumplas padre. – escuché la voz de Edward como un murmullo que era apagado por la ferocidad del viento.

-Así lo haré hijo… asilo are. – le dije en voz alta para que todos pudieran escuchar.

Mire el camino y corrí y corrí dentro del bosque cayendo en charcos de agua creados por fuerte tomenta, corrí y corría hasta que me detuve estaba cerca de ella, tan solo a uno metros estaba mi ángel, y la ansiedad de estar de nuevo entre sus brazos me nublo los sentido y una alegría y anhelo se apodero de mi, con desesperación comencé a correr nuevamente. Asía su olor. Aquel que había esperado tanto tiempo volver a oler.

Después de tantos siglos la volvería ver.

A mi Ángel

A mi amada

A mi madre.

….

**Continuaraaa….**

**Hola chicas gracias por sus comentarios de verdad me sentí muy feliz con cada uno de ellos, espero no haberlos decepcionado con este cap. El próximo vendrá el recuentro, y la nueva vida del Ángel de Carlisle entre su familia.**

**Aunque parezca ser que la historia es entre Carlisle y Bella, quiero aclararles que no lo es, solo que el amor que ellos sintieron en el pasado el uno por el otro fue tan fuerte que aún quedan secuelas de él y como dice un viejo dicho en donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan.**

**En fin, Edward tendrá que luchar contra su padre por el amor de bella, aunque él no sabrá contra quien estará luchando.**

**Bueno le agradezco a:**

**Conejoazul **

**Cullen-21-gladys**

**Marina Cullen 87**

**K4rolina**

**Karina 18**

**Por su apoyo y sus reviews que me levantaron el ánimo y por ellas subo este nuevo cap, antes del tiempo que tenía planeado, bueno chicas espero que lo haigan disfrutado.**

**Nos estamos leyendo chaito.**


	3. Chapter 3 Reencuentro

**Reencuentro…**

Salí de mi castillo… asía tantos siglos que no sentía el viento soplar y mover mi largo cabellera, mi vestido blanco se movía en armonía con aquella suave brisa de invierno. Tome aire y llene mis pulmones con él, no era tan limpio como recordaba de hecho estaba tan contaminado que tuve la necesidad de toser, como si lo escupiera. Arrugue mi pequeña nariz en señal de asco.

-Está segura de hacer esto madre. – me pregunto unos de mis hijos llegando hasta mi lado, con voz preocupada.

-Si cariño regresare pronto, necesito hablar con tu hermano. – lo miro a los ojos y le sonreí, mostrándole que no pensaba castigarlo quitándole la vida.

-¿Podría ir contigo?. – lo mire y vi la preocupación en sus ojos. Se podía ver un destello de miedo imperceptible para los demás, pero no para mí, después de todo yo fue quien lo llevo aquel mundo dentro de las sombras, y las largas noches.

-Se que te preocupas por mí, pero no quiero que abandones tus responsabilidades, además quiero explorar este nuevo mundo que se abre ante mis ojos. Un nuevo mundo lleno de tecnología y maravillosos inventos. – sonreí, la verdad era que mi curiosidad no tenia limite, y quería que esta fuera saciada pronto, porque después de todo tanto tiempo durmiendo, me había perdido gran parte de la historia de la humanidad y cada uno de sus pequeños pasos o avances durante las ultimas épocas.

-Siempre tan independiente, cuando dejaras que cuide de ti. –camino asía mi con su aire de grandeza, como todo el rey que era, sonreí al verlo con aquel porte de caballero, siempre regalándome aquella sonrisa misteriosa, que era solo para mi, siempre seria para mí.

-Ya los has hecho, durante mi letargo. – lo mire detalladamente, estudiando sus ropas, ahora de estas eran modernas, y valla la ropa que usaban.

-Madre sabes que solo vele tu sueño, pero hace tantos siglos que no compartimos tiempo juntos. – me dijo mientras yo colocaba una de mis níveas manos en su rostro, acariciándolo, mientras el serraba sus ojos borgoña con aquel extraño brillo, o no tan extraño, porque desde antes de convertirlo ya me miraba de esa forma, llena de amor y devoción.

-Lo aremos cuando regrese te lo prometo, iremos a donde tú quieras llevarme, y disfrutaremos como lo solíamos hacer, pero ahora no es el momento. Primero tengo que hablar con tu hermano desobediente. – mi voz cambio de una manera brusca, llena de amargura, y dolor por no mirar aquel rubio de sonrisa resplandeciente, en el momento en que habría de nuevo mis ojos. El me había prometido que cuando despertara estaría allí tomando mi mano y sonriéndome como siempre, pero no lo había hecho, me había abandonado cuando tuvo la oportunidad... ¿Acaso era mentira que me amaba?, me sentía traicionada y el vacio de mi pecho se habría mas y mas.

-¿Mataras a su clan?.

Eso era lo que más deseaba hacer, y creo que mi hijo lo miro en mis ojos.

-Aun no estoy segura, pero eso es lo menos que se merece.

Vi como se estremeció ya que estaba consciente que yo nunca tolero ni toleraría una desobediencia o una traición. Carlisle no era el único que me había traicionado y mi hijo lo sabía, como sabía que había ocurrido con todos aquellos que habían osado pasar sobre mi autoridad, yo era la reina de los vampiros y la creadora de reyes, nadie, absolutamente nadie podía pasar por encima de mi autoridad ni contradecir mis leyes. Este era mi mundo y yo lo había creado. Carlisle había formando parte de mi mundo porque yo lo había deseado, yo era su diosa y madre de todos los vampiros existentes. Yo era la raíz de todo aquel mal. Y solo yo debía conocer ese secretó. El secreto de mi origen, el secreto de mi pasado antes de crear a los vulturís, que poseían más de mil años aunque el mundo no lo supiera.

-El ha cambiado. – justifico mi hijo sacándome de mis pensamientos, aunque nadie lo supiera mi hijo era de nobles sentimientos eso fue lo que atrajo de cuando era humano, sus ojos cristalinos de un color azul intenso que dejaba ver su alma pura; alma que corrompí con el egoísmo, porque quería conservarlo a mi lado, quería atarlo a mi lado por toda la eternidad, y no me arrepentía de haberlo condenado, porque él era uno de mis refugios. Y él estaba consciente de todo aquello, y él era uno de los pocos que conocía más de mi existencia que todos sus hermanos incluso que Carlisle y Aro. Y eso siempre seguiría siendo así, porque nadie podría ocupar el lugar de él en mi corazón al igual que el resto de mis hijos. Reyes de los vampiros, por derecho de sangre. Mi sangre.

-Tú también lo has hecho, pero no por eso me abandonaste a mi suelte. – le sonreí con amargura, mientras lo miraba a los ojos y sé que el comprendió mi dolor..

-El siempre estuvo pendiente de usted madre... – me dijo manteniendo la mirada firme mostrándome aquella calidez que pocos podían apreciar.

-Es algo extraño que tú lo defiendas, sería más común que lo hiciera Aro, pero nunca lo pensé de ti Cayo. – lo mire a los ojos buscando algo en ellos que detonara algún sentimiento oculto, pero nada había ello más que sinceridad.

-Las personas cambian a trabes de los siglos. – susurro como si se lo dijera al aire o a el mismo mientras mirada las estrellas que deslumbraban en los cielos.

-Sí que lo hacen. Ya es hora que me marche la familia de tu hermano está haciendo muchos planes para mi gusto. Y unos de ellos trata de leer la mente de Carlisle, lástima que no contaba con mi escudo. – sonreí al ver los intentos tontos de aquellos vampiros ingenuos, ellos para mi eran ovejas masas y sin el poder necesario para poder defenderse de la feroz leona que los comenzaba acorralar.

-Solo trata de ser un poco…

-No me digas que he de hacer hijo mío. – le interrumpí con vos firme que no dejaba espacio a objeciones ni contradicciones.

-Cayo hermano mío nuestra madre no estar de humor será mejor que calles. – otros de mis apreciados hijos salió a los terrenos del castillo asiendo un corta y grácil reverencia al mirarme.

-Marco. – lo llamo Cayo al verlo entrar y interrumpir nuestra conversación.

-Ya es hora que me vaya. – anuncie mientras miraba el amanecer que se acercaba con pasos veloces, así nuestro encuentro.

-¿Cuando regresas madre?. – pregunto Marco un poco de curiosidad o ansiedad en los ojos.

-El tiempo lo dirá.

Me desvanecí en aire como neblina llevada por el viento, ase el vuelo y mis alas salieron de mi espalda, las agite con fuerza y me alce asía el cielo con toda la velocidad que me dieron mis alas sobre saliendo de las nubes volando en dirección contraria al sol, que se abrió paso en los cielos con destellos naranjas y rosados... Disfrute de aquel vuelo, años durmiendo me habían entumecido todo el cuerpo, mis ojos los volví un azul celeste… siempre me gustaba cambiarlos de color, era algo así como caprichos o vanidad, además eran perfectos para ocultar el rojo que lo otorgaba la sangre humana. Y no era para menos mi apetito voraz le había rebatado la vida a ocho humanos mas toda la sangre que habían inyectado a mi cuerpo mis hijos para despertarme. Aunque se habían tardado mucho en hacerlo, ¿me pregunto por qué? Bueno eso lo averiguaría mas tarde, ahora lo importante era buscar el aura de mi amado Carlisle, que solo recordarlo asía que mi muerto corazón sufriera las una de las peores agonia.

El me había prometido estar a mi lado hasta que el fin de nuestra existencia llegara y cuando decidí tomar un largo sueño el aprovechaba para librase de mi, por eso no acepto dormir conmigo por ese tiempo… siento como la ira corre por mi venas. Si ya no me quería pudo habérmelo dicho. Pero no callo.

Ahora yo sufría su desamor.

Por fin di con su aura, en medio de un bosque en Canadá.

Batí mis alas con más fuerza creando una especie de remolino de viento suave pero aun asía con fuerza. El detuvo su carrera y se paro firme como una estatua, busque alguna señal de algún miembro de su clan, pero no había nadie para mi desgracia.

Descendí con cuidado y puse mis pies en la tierra. Mis vestido blanco aun se seguía moviendo por el viento al igual que mi cabello que callo suave como una cascada sobre mi espalda y algún que otro mechón sobre mi rostro al cual aparte con delicadeza.

El me miro fascinado, con esa mirada que solía brindarme confundiéndome y aminorando mi enojo.

-Inclínate Vulturis. – exigí con voz dura mientras mis alas tomaban forma de ataque con sus puntas asía adelante para atravesarlo si daba un movimiento en falso, aunque estaba segura que él nunca se balanzaria sobre mí, aunque nunca había que destacar alguna posibilidad, además todos estaban tan cambiados que ya no sentía conocer a ninguno de mis hijos. Pero en este momento lo único que quería era mostrarle una pose amenazadora, para que fuera consciente de la furia que había en mí.

-Perdone mi desobediencia. – puso una de sus rodillas sobre la tierra húmeda bajando su cabeza en señal de respeto asía mi. Su reina, su madre, su mujer, su amarte, su amiga o eso era antes de su traición.

-Tu simple disculpa no basta para siglos de abandono. – le dije indiferente a su rostro lleno de angustia.

-Siempre estuve pendiente de usted. – si escusas aratas que ni un niño creería en estos tiempos de evolución. Y eso era lo que me molestaba, ¿quien se creía que era para mentirme?

-Tanto que no sabias cuando despertarías y no fuera sido por mi llamada aun la estarías ignorándolo. –ironice con la verdad. -¿Que me alegas a tu favor?. – pregunte aun mirándolo con desdén, con amargura, ocultando el dolor que sentía, el dolor que me había causado su abandono.

-Lo siento madre yo solo. – el aun se mantenía allí de rodilla frente a mi sin levantar su rostro ocultando su vergüenza, sus temblores y sobre todo el miedo, el temor por no conocer cuál sería su castigó...

-Usted solo estaba jugando a la familia feliz cuando mis órdenes fueron velar mi sueño. Vuestra traición puedo costarme la existencia si el castillo fuera sido invadido… Carlisle eres el menor de mis hijos y sabes que te amo, pero hay ira recorriendo mi cuerpo y es algo que no puedo ignorar. –le di la espalda tratando de controlar el fuerte deseo por hacerlo sufrir, para que comprendiera mi dolor, dolor que comenzaba a segar mi juicio.

-Yo solo fui en busca de nuestro sueño. – se excuso, como si fuera a creer tal tontería, ¿por quien me tomaba por ingenua?

-Nuestro sueño… nuestro sueño para mí no vale nada si no lo llevaba a cabo a tu lado. – y no le mentí, ¿de que serbia realizar un sueño si no estabas con la persona con la que deseabas cumplirlo, descubrirlo, dar cada pequeño paso asía él? ¿Dónde estaba la felicidad de lograrlo si no estuviste allí para ver cómo era alcanzado por aquel que se suponía que te amaba?.

-¿Acaso me esta tratando de decir madre, que ya no le importa ser un monstruo?, ¿acaso no era su sueño dejar de rebatarle la vida a los humanos?, ¿acaso esas fueron palabras bacías?. – sus preguntas ponían en duda la veracidad de mis palabras y eso despertó de nuevo la ira en mi. Lo mire con desdén, allí arrodillado frente a mí, levantando su cabeza y mirándome con sus ojos dorados.

-Usted no tiene ningún derecho de usar la ironía conmigo, ni siquiera le permito que me hable de esa forma, respéteme y tome su lugar. – exigía recordándole cual era su puesto y como era que debía dirigirse así mi persona. Yo era su reina, su creadora, su madre y tambien era su dueña. Mi sangre corría por sus venas y eso lo hacia un sirviente aunque nunca se lo fuera dicho, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que lo era.

-Solo responda. – me miro con fijeza, no se dejaría amedrantar tan fácil.

-Ya yo no puedo soñar, porque la persona que me enseño hacerlo me ha traicionado y abandonado nuestro sueños para ir en busca de suyo propio, en busca de una nueva familia apartándome de ella. Abandonándome en mi sueño, aprovechando que mi presencia no lo importunaba para rehacer su existencia al lado de una vampiresa sin talento alguno. – le reproche y reclame por todo aquello que había hecho, por abandonarme y cáusame aquel dolor lastimero que sentía en todo mi ser. Porqué el era el causante de aquel sufrimiento que asía que mis ojos ardieran y que mi garganta quisiera gritar.

-Sus celos no tienen razón de ser. – me sonrió con esa sonrisa que siempre me había regalado, pero lo que si no podía dejar pasar era el hecho que me llamara celosa, porque yo no estaba celosa, lo que sentía en ese momento no eran celos era ira por su abandono. ¿Cómo había tenido el valor de crear una familia y dejándome a mi atrás?, ¿cómo había tenido las agallas para abandonarme?, ¿cómo había tomado la decisión de tener una familia y abandonar la que yo le había dado dentro de mi castillo, dentro de mi reino?, podría sentir celos yo de una vampira sin talento y poco agraciada a la cual podría matar sin ni siquiera dignarme a mirarla a los ojos. Pero ella poseía algo que yo no tenía, y eso estaba claro, porque si no el estaría conmigo y no con ella.

-Si los tienes y lo sabes, puedo percibir el olor de ella en su aliento. O me dirá mentirosa. – y de nuevo mis palabras eran sinceras, y él lo sabía, pude ver el temor cruzar pos su ojos en tan solos segundos, pero ese olor era insoportable para mí, no podía seguir percibiendo el olor de ella, era nauseabundo, ¿cómo se atrevía a besarlo?, ¿cómo se atrevía a tocarlo, acariciarlo, a mirarlo y sobre todo hacerle el amor y compartir la misma cama?, ella era una usurpadora, ocupando mi lugar en la vida de Carlisle pero eso ya no seguiría siendo. Porque yo había llegado para reclamar lo mío y Carlisle era mío y de nadie más. Y no importaba cuantas más aparecieran y se interpusieran en mi camino el siempre seguiría siendo mío por toda la eternidad.

-No contradeciré sus palabras porque está en lo cierto madre. – al fin lo comprendía.

-¿Porque me abandonaste Carlisle?, ¿acaso no fue suficiente mi amor?. – me acerque a él con pasos lentos, mostrado todas mis emociones en mis ojos, lo mire dolida toque su mejilla y el mantuvo su mirada fija en mis ojos. aun no entendía porque lo había hecho, pero el dolor que había sentido al despertar y no verlo, había sido tan duro que la amargura no había tardado de apoderarse de mí, porque yo soñaba con verlo de nuevo, perderme en sus ojos, sus caricias, sus abrazos, sus labios, entre sus sabanas. Pero el no había estado allí. El se había ido, no había esperado por mí como lo prometió. Porque me había dejado. Contuve un sollozo y oculte mi tristeza de nuevo.

-Su amor siempre fue más de lo que podría exigir madre, pero quería darle algo a cambio, algo que la sacara de sus tortuosos recuerdos de aquellas vidas que arrebata. Y lo he logrado, he logrado encontrar una nueva forma para alimentarnos. – Carlisle llevo una de sus manos y la poso sobre la mano de la reina de los demonios manteniéndola pegada a su rostro disfrutando de aquel contacto anhelado por los dos.

-Y que hay de aquellos que creaste Carlisle.- reprimí de nuevo mis sentimientos, no quería verme débil, y mostrar lo mucho que me afectaba que me hubiera hecho a un lado, abandonándome en mi desolada eternidad.

-Ellos son mi familia ahora y no quiero me separe de ellos. – me suplico, ¿cómo lo podía hacer?, ¿cómo me podía pedir que perdonara aquellos que lo alejaban de mis brazos?, ¿por qué seguía lastimándome de esa forma?

-Piensas que lo recompensare por haberme abandonado dejándote estar a su lado. – separe mi mano de su rostro con violencia haciendo que se tambaleara por un momento, lo mire indignada y el desvió sus ojos evitando el contacto con los míos.

-Se que no actué de la forma correcta y que te he desobedecido, pero quiero que comprenda, que lo hice pensando en usted. – ¿y el creí que creería en sus palabras?. ¿Que iluso resulto ser?.

-¡Mientes!. – le di la espalda,, no merecía que lo mirara. El ya no era digno de estar en mi presencia.

-No lo hago – afirmo fervientemente. - si quiero puede leer mis pensamiento, ver mi pasado y allí descubrirá la verdad. – me ofreció su mano, y la verdad que podía ser manipulada si el poseer de dichos recuerdos lo quería así.

-¿Por qué pides que haga algo así?. Sabes que puedo ver la mentira en tus extraños ojos. ¿Cómo puedes atreverte abrir la boca para mentirme mirándome al rostro?. – le mire por encima de mi hombro.

-¡No miento!. – aseguro de nuevo. –Por favor no te dejes segar por la ira. Madre por favor escúcheme, tome mi mano y deje que le demuestre todos mis pensamientos que he ocultado durante todos estos siglos, por favor madre. – sus suplicas, me dolían, ¿por qué suplicaba tanto? Había desesperación y tristezas en sus ojos y yo ya no podía seguir ignorando, pero el vacio de mi corazón aun seguía creciendo.

-Carlisle, no me ruegues cuando aun estoy enojada contigo y busco el castigo adecuando para tu falta. – trate de endurecer mi expresión, pero él no la estaba poniendo fácil, porque yo aun lo amaba y sus deseos siempre pasaban hacer los míos.

-Le ruego porque sé que su corazón no me quiere lastimar, y sabe que si me castiga con la muerte de aquellos que he creado me destruirá a mí, aunque sé que no me dejaría morir, la odiaría y usted no podría vivir con ello, porque me ama con la misma intensidad con que lo hago yo, madre la amo con locura. – mis piernas temblaron al igual que mi cuerpo, las lagrimas se formaron en mis ojos, el estaba jugando con mis sentimientos, ¿por qué un demonio como él, me debilitaba con tan solas unas palabras?, ¿por qué llegaba a mi alma con solo mirarme a los ojos?.

-Esta no es la mejor forma de solucionar las cosas, no disfraces tus acciones con palabras hermosas y sentimentales, no juegues con mis sentimientos cuando puedo destruir todo lo que nos separa. – trate de nuevo mostrar esa fortaleza que el derrumbaba con cada palabra que pronunciaba sus labios. Me miro con sus ojos y podía leer en ellos su amor.

-Déjame demostrarte que mis palabras salen de mi corazón mi ángel, déjame demostrártelo, solo déjame tocarte amor mío. –Carlisle estiro su mano así mí, tratando de alcanzarme, no pude evitar dar un paso asía atrás, temerosa de hacer contacto con él, porque tenía el poder sobre mis sentimientos. Mi movimiento le dolió, lo pude ver en sus expresiones, pero yo aun no estaba segura de tocarlo, porque no sabía que podía ver o descubrir en sus recuerdos, porque temía ser lastimada de nuevo.

Mi cuerpo temblaba y mi corazón dolía.

Carlisle…temía tocarte porque no sé si tendría la fuerza para soltarte de nuevo.

**Continuara…**

**Holaaaaaaaaaa….**

**Bueno antes que nada perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí estoy de nuevo, espero que haigan disfrutado de esta nueva entrega, y que dejen sus comentarios.**

**Les agradezco a:**

**Marina Cullen 87**

**Conejoazul **

**. Cullen **

**Karina 18**

**Cullen-21-glays**

**Queen-of-the shadow**

**Leila Cullen Masen **

**Por sus reviews y su apoyo, espero que les haiga gustado este Nuevo capitulo **

**Nos vemos en la próxima entrega. **

**Cuídense todos chaito.**


	4. Chapter 4 Decisiones

**Capitulo 4**

…

En la mansión Cullen, Alice no paraba de temblar, no podía ver a su padre desde asía ya un par de minutos todos estaba desesperados mirando por la ventana con sus sentidos mas electa que nunca...

Esme no paraba de sollozar, sabía que si el regresaba nada seguiría siendo igual, porque al nombrar aquella vampiresa había un sentimiento en sus palabras que la hacían dudar.

Jasper era el más afectado que todos en la mansión, al cargar con las emociones de todos, así que no le quedo de otra que salir al jardín sin importarle la lluvia que no dejaba de caer. El ya sabía los sentimientos de Carlisle asía aquella reina de los vampiros, lo había descubierto cuando tan solo escucho su vos a través de su celular, el estaba seguro que los lazos que los unía eran tan fuertes que ni siquiera el tiempo ni Esme los habían logrado deshacer. Ahora su temor crecía con la aparición de aquel ser, temía por toda su familia en especiar por su amada que lloraba sin lagrimas en las piernas de su madre buscando una y otra vez ver el futuro de su padre pero nada veía era como si fuera dejado de existir.

El viento soplo y lo siguiente que vio fue a Edward salir corriendo en dirección al bosque en la misma que se había ido Carlisle, sabía que iba en su busca, pero también sabía que no lo encontraría ya que la lluvia había borrado su rastro, pero eso era mejor que estar sentado esperando a que regresara, sin ni siquiera estar seguro que lo hiciera.

Suspira… el tenia tantas ganas de llorar a causa de tanto emociones que no sabía cómo actuar, o que hacer, era la primera vez que sentía tanta desesperación en su familia. Y todo a casusa de aquella bruja como la había nombrado Rosalie.

Tres horas habían pasado y aun no regresaban ya eran las tres de la madrugada y aun Carlisle no daba señal de vida, Edward había regresado y su rostro era el peor de todo aquella sala, se podía ver en sus ojos la angustia y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada solo esperar.

Mientras tanto en el bosque Carlisle serraba el sierre de vestido de su madre mientras besaba su hombro y luego su cuello, abrazándola por la espalda. Absorbiendo su olor.

La giro con cuidado para mirarse en sus ojos.

Y aquel brillo aun seguía más cálido que nunca.

-Te he extrañado tanto. – susurro contra sus labios Carlisle dejando que su aliento gélido acariciará el rostro de la vampiresa.

-Y yo a ti querido. Ahora vendrás con migo. – los ojos de vampiresa resplandecieron con un brillo de ilusión y felicidad mientras tomaba una de las manos de Carlisle.

-Yo… yo… - la duda y la resistencia se vieron en el rostro de Carlisle que se desencajo al momento que vio la ilusión de su reina y la sonrisa que se comenzaba a borrar lentamente dejándole paso a la confusión.

-¿Qué ocurre?. – pregunto un poco inquieta, algo estaba mal, y lo presentía lo veía en el rostro de su amado. Sin poder evitarlo la angustia se volvió apoderar de ella, aunque estaba segura que no lo dejaría ir porque el lugar de Carlisle era a su lado y de nadie más y eso era algo que ella le había dejado muy claro al vampiro.

-No puedo les prometí a mi familia que regresaría con ellos. – aunque trato de sonar firme en su decisión, un temblor debido al temor que tenia al negarle algo a su reina, su ángel le invadía sin contemplación cada célula muerta de su cuerpo. Aunque Carlisle lo negara siempre, él le temía, la había visto asesinar a cientos de hombres y vampiros sin piedad, incluso a uno de sus amantes por tan solo oponerse a su voluntad. Pero el no temía por su existencia o por el castigo que ella le impusiera si no por el destino de su familia.

-De nuevos los pones sobre mi Carlisle, de nuevo me vas a abandonarme, después de lo que acaba de suceder. – si la Bella estaba indignada por la actitud de su hijo, porque todo apuntaba que él se había aprovechado de un momento de su debilidad y ella había caído como una estúpida ante el deseo de poseerlo.

-Yo iré por ti. – trato de arreglar las cosas al ver como los ojos aguamarinas de su ángel era remplazado por unos rojos llenos de ira y decepción que se clavaron como dagas envenenadas en su muerto corazón.

-No… no quiero que vengas ahora. – impuso su voluntad asiendo gala de su poder de su posición y sobre todo el poder que ella sin ningún problema ejercía sobre él y todo los suyos.

-Entiéndame por favor. – trato de hacerla razón y que dejara su egoísmo de un lado, el nunca le gusto negarle nada, pero esta vez tenía una fuerza mayor que impedía complacerla en ese momento.

-No quiero entenderte, es que no ves que quiero que vengas conmigo. – su aura demoniaca se estaba saliendo de control y su cabello comenzaba a moverse salvajemente con la fuerza del viento que azotaba sin piedad a los arboles arrancándolos de raíz y partiendo algunas de sus ramas.

-Por favor entiende son muchos años, no puedo abandonarlos así. – los sentido de auto defensa de Carlisle se estaban levantando ante el eminente peligro que representaba su madre en ese momento. Y no era para menos ante el estaba la vampiresa más fuerte que él había conocido creadora de los reyes de su mundo, madre de los vulturín y creadora de las leyes que los regían, verdugo de cada existencia inmortal que existía sobre la tierra y sobre todo no tenia piedad a la hora de juzgar.

-Y a mí sí me puedes abandonar Carlisle. A mí si puedes dejarme. – la voz de Bella se suavizo al ver a Carlisle temeroso y retrocediendo ante el poder que emanaba su cuerpo, se tranquilizo aplacando la ira, pero su dolor afloro quebrando su voz.

-A ti nunca te abandonaría y lo sabes… solo te pido tiempo, solo quiero eso tiempo. – Carlisle ya un poco más tranquilo al darse de cuenta que Bella estaba cediendo de nuevo camino un poco asía ella acercándose tentando a su suerte.

-Si me dejas sola aquí y te vas con ellos los matare a todos antes que puedas llegar a ellos y lo sabes. – dijo tranquila y ese fue la señal eminente de peligro. Que electo todos los sentidos del vampiro porque el sabia que ella no asía amenazas bacías. Y si él no la obedecía su familia morirá antes de que el llegara hasta donde estaban ellos, y si se iba con ella y los abandonaba se estaría condenando a una vida de infelicidad y quizás su familia se desintegraría y volverían a los malos hábitos y serian casados por sus hermanos para complacer a su madre. Aunque el confiaba en la habilidad de su familia pero si se separaban no eran más que un blanco fácil. Y el no les había reseñado el arte de la guerra a ninguno, el único que estaba familiarizado a una era Jasper el único que la había vivido y prueba de ello eran las secuelas que aún conservaba en su cuerpo.

-No te atreverías, me destruirías. – se apego a su única salida, a su única esperanza y esa era que los sentimientos de su reina fueran lo suficientemente fuertes como para no lastimarlo de aquella forma que sin duda sería la peor tortura y castigo por haberla abandonado como ella se empeñaba a asegurar.

-Tú lo estás haciendo en este momento al darme la espalda. – su voz fría asía temblar hasta las piedras ya que era lo único más cerca que tenían en ese momento

-¡Por dios!. – Carlisle se llevó la mano a su rubio cabello.

-No lo nombres. – exigió mientras sus ojos centellaban como una llamarada de fuego.

-Disculpa. Pero es que no puedo ante tu necedad. – la miro a los ojos que se estaba volviendo negro, sus ojos siempre lo habían perturbado era como una muestra de sus emociones y a la vez no, ese color negro era el más común en su raza cuando estaban sedientos o deseando matar.

-Tengo miedo, de que abandones de nuevo. – Bella sí que era bipolar. Cambiaba constante mente sus emociones, y eso no era culpa de ella, ya que aun no tenía control de sus emociones ya que aun no se adaptaba aquella nueva existencia. Pero cuando lograra controlarse su frialdad no dejaría notar ni siquiera un reflejo de alguna emoción en su rostro de ángel.

-Míreme por favor madre. – pidió tomándola por la barbilla.

-No quiero mirarte. – se negó a sucumbir a su petición, el estaba siendo egoísta con ella porque ella no serlo tambien con él. El la estaba abandonado de nuevo, es que acaso no le bastaba contado el tiempo que se dedico a disfrutar su existencia lejos de ella. Todo ese tiempo en cual ella pudo desaparecer o caer en manos inescrupulosas a causa de su desobediencia, y no solo eso sino que tambien había formado su propia familia rechazando la que ella le había ofrecido, ¿quien había sido el egoísta ella o él?

-Por favor no me hagas esto. – una de las cosas que nunca había soportado él, era la indiferencia que era capaz de llegar hacer su ángel. El la amaba y ella a él, estaba seguro, sabía también que la había lastimado y le seguiría pidiendo perdón eternamente, pero él era responsable de una familia a la que tambien amaba y que lo estaba esperando, ¿porque ella no lo entendía?.

-No vayas con ellos por favor. – pidió con un temblor en su voz, mientras se giraba a ver a Carlisle a los ojos dejando que el viera en ellos el dolor que le estaba causando su rechazo.

-Lo siento pero debo ir. –Carlisle tomo su decisión, una decisión que estaba poniendo en riesgo la existencia de sus hijos y su esposa.

-Lo entiendo. – de la espalda de ella se materializaron de nuevo sus alas negras iguales a las de un murciélago y extendieron preparadas para alzar el vuelo en dirección de aquellos vampiros que interponían en su camino.

-¿Adonde se dirige?. – pregunto con un poco de temor en su voz que logro ocultar por milagro.

-A ese mansión rodeada de un bosque con seis vampiros angustiados por no saber su paradero. Iré a calmar su angustia liberándolos de ella para siempre. Y será más fácil ya porque mi sangre corre pos sus venas. Tan vulnerables y diminutos, pobres no sabrá quién los ataco.

-Espere madre. – Carlisle la sujeto de la mano con fuerza impidiendo su vuelo, sabía que si ella volaba asía su casa llegaría en cuestión de minutos y el no llegaría ni para ver las cenizas de su familia.

-No Carlisle, te he dado miles de oportunidad para dejarlos con vida pero no has querido tomar ni acatar cada unas de mis exigencias… quizás si mato algunos de ellos, podrás pensar con más claridad. – ella no mentía, se podía ver en sus ojos, se podía apreciar con claridad el aura que la rodeaba exigiendo muerte.

-Ven conmigo. – pidió desconcertando a Bella. –ven conmigo- repitió con un deje de desesperación.

-¿Qué?. – pregunto sorprendida y sin comprender totalmente que era lo que quería en ese momento Carlisle, o quizás ni el mismo sabía que era lo que estaba asiendo pero al angustia y la desesperación lo llevaban a decir cosas que aun no había pensado y que no sabía qué consecuencias podrían tener.

-Quiero que vengas conmigo y los conozcas a todos hasta que dejé todo listo para marcharme contigo.- sin duda esa era la peor decisión que había tomado Carlisle y sería demasiado tarde cuando se diera cuenta de ello.

-Acaso estas insinuando que viva con ellos. ¿Qué clase de broma es esa?. – pregunto airada y sorprendía a la vez. Porque para ella eso más que una mala broma y su sentido de humor no estaba en su mejor momento.

-No es ninguna broma, así podremos estar juntos hasta que llegue la hora de marcharnos. – trato de razonar aun si estar totalmente convencido de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento y sin tomar en cuenta a su familia, antes de llevar un nuevo integrante a su familia y más si esa integrante era la vampiresa con la que se acaba de acostar y la reina de todo su mundo.

-¿Y a que te hace pensar que quiero vivir bajo el mismo techo que tu amante?. – pregunto soltándose del agarre que se había aflojado sin darse de cuenta Carlisle.

-Esme es una buena mujer, estoy seguro que le agradara madre. –el la miro esperanzado de que accediera a su loco plan improvisado.

-Así y que me acompañara a tomar el té todas las tardes mientras hablamos todas las cosas en común que tienen nuestra relaciones. –dijo con sarcasmo. -Te creí más inteligente. Ella percibirá nuestra relación incluso en este momento mi aroma está pegado a tu cuerpo en cada centímetro de tu piel.

-Lo lograremos, aremos todo pacíficamente les diremos quiénes somos y que clase relación tenemos, pero para ellos debemos prepararlos no quiero que me odien, entiende a ellos los quiero como si fueran mi familia. – dijo un poco más tranquilo al ver que ella acedia a su plan.

-Yo te ofrecí una familia, mi familia. – le reclamo, luego tomo aire para continuar. -No sé qué pensar con respecto a su propuesta. – la duda se dejo ver de nuevo en su rostro.

-Solo piénselo por favor. – pidió Carlisle mientras la miraba impaciente.

-Carlisle lo que usted me pide no es fácil, comprenda, que será duro para mi verlo besar a su amante, acariciar su piel, escuchar decirles palabras amorosas al oído y hacerle el amor como minutos antes me lo hiso a mí. ¿Cómo quieres que tolere todo eso sin querer asesinarla?.

-Se que podrás, tratare de no tocarla cuando este a tu lado. – el estaba consciente que lo que le estaba pidiendo era un auto control que ni el mismo podría lograr tener si él estuviera en la posición de ella, y que esperaba nunca estar, aunque fuera egoísta de su parte el no quería que ella estuviera con alguien más, aunque él no pudiera renunciar a Esme por Isabella ni a Bella por Esme. Algo estaba mal en el. Y la mejor forma de solucionar ese problema era estar con las en el mismo espacio y tiempo. Solo así sabría quien de las dos es la dueña de su corazón y porque simplemente es imposible amar a dos personas distinta con la misma fuerza y devoción.

-Pero igual lo harás, cuando no te vea y yo lo sabré, ¡eres mi esposo por dios!. Ni siquiera sé como perdonarte esta traición asía mis sentimientos. – Bella le dio la espalda mientras trataba de tranquilizarse. Una traición asía era castigada con muerte y ella estaba siendo benévola en ese momento porque él no entendía que para ella era demasiado estar bajo el mismo techo que su amante y aparentar no ser la esposa la verdadera esposa de Carlisle. Solo porque él no quería lastimar a su amante, ¿entonces en qué posición quedaba ella?, ¿es acaso a él no le importaba su dolor?

-Perdóname, nunca pensé estar tanto tiempo con ella.

-Exacto, eres una persona racional Carlisle como no pudo detenerse a pensar las consecuencias que traería su acto y aun así me pides clemencia por ella. ¿Acaso la amas es eso?. – pregunto temerosa de su respuesta, aunque no lo demostró en sus voz.

-No diga estupideces madre. – Carlisle le dio la espalda ahora sin importarle todo el protocolo que habían asumido en ese momento.

-No la son y lo sabes tengo todo el derecho de estar hirviendo de la rabia y desear la sangre que delata tu traición.

-Lo sé, solo quiero que me dé la oportunidad de despedirme de ellos y prepararlos para la verdad. Después de todo ellos son mi responsabilidad. – Bella lo pensó unos minutos y tomo la decisión mejor para él en ese momento, como siempre lo asía, estaba perdonando su traición su abandono, todo humillada y pisando su orgullo por él, pero se juro así misma que esa sería la última vez que lo aria, porque por el propio bien de Carlisle le convenía no cometer más errores de ese tipo. Después de todo su matrimonio con él era un secreto que solo ellos dos conocían.

-Iré contigo, pero no te liberaras de mi castigo Carlisle, no importa si te desangro en proceso, obtendré mi venganza por todos esos siglos de abandono. – lo amenazo con firmeza y frialdad mostrándole que sus palabras no eran amenazas bacías si no al contrario estaban cardas de mucho odio e ira que no duraría en dejar salir a la mas mínima sospecha de traición.

-Y yo aceptare mi castigo si con eso me perdona. – dijo mientras asía una reverencia en señal de respeto y que aceptaba sus palabras que más tarde sería su perdición. -Es mejor que nos marchemos. –miro asía el cielo sintiendo como se acercaba el amanecer.

-Espere Carlisle. ¿Qué piensa decirle a su familia?.

-Le diremos que eres miembro de la guardia vulturín y que eres mi hermana encargada vigilarme hasta que la reina decida un castigo para mí. –la verdad que las improvisaciones le estaban saliendo cada vez mejor.

-Vaya es algo creíble, nunca pensé que fuera un buen mentiroso, espero que nunca me mienta de esa forma tan descarada, porque no pienso dejarlo con vida para repetirlo. – le advirtió mirándolo a los ojos, si algo que ella no toleraba era que le mintieran.

-Lo sé conozco las consecuencias si algún día llegara hacer tal cosa madre. – la miro como se arreglaba su largo cabello con cuidado el cual se había salido de su larga trenza.

-Recuerda que mis palabras no son bacías y que mis amenazas siempre las llevo a cabo si se me reta. Recuérdelo siempre Carlisle. – Bella termino de reglar su cabello y volvió sus ojos de un azul celeste.

-Nunca lo olvidare madre. – izo nuevamente una reverencia.

-Antes de ir a su casa deberíamos de darnos un baño cerca de aquí hay una cabaña de humanos bacía podríamos ir allí. – dijo mientras apuntaba en dirección de lugar con sus dedos lardos y refinados.

-Sería algo conveniente. – concordó después de todo el olor de su madre cubría todo su cuerpo y aunque no quisiera despojarse de ese olor era lo más conveniente si no quería que su familia se diera de cuenta.

La pareja de vampiro se dirigió aquella cabaña a unas cuantas millas de ellos cerca de una pequeña villa.

Entraron en la modesta cabaña y se dieron un baño por separados para no caer en la tentación y desprenderse de los aromas de ambos.

La vampiresa uso uno de sus múltiples dones para sacar el olor de sus ropas y sobre toda dejar su impecable vestido blanco sin mancha de suciedad.

Una vez lista sonrió ampliamente dejando resonar su suave voz como campanillas de viento. Camino con pasos elegantes y cabeza erguida como lo hacían las damas de sociedad en los siglos anteriores.

Un paso detrás de otro pausado sin apuros con su espalda derecha y su cabeza erguida mostrando dignidad y derrochando belleza y aristocracia.

-El lugar en donde está alojado llueve mucho no es así. – más que una pregunta fue una afirmación de castaña que miraba a su amado.

-Así es. – afirmo mirándola con deleite.

-Entonces no valió la pena haber limpiado mi vestido. – izo un puchero con sus labios torciendo sus ojos al mismo tiempo.

-Creo que no. – rio un poco al ver aquella pose de niña malcriada que el tambien conocía.

-Y si volamos hasta allá. Así solo me mojo y no me lleno de lodo. – sugirió, ella era muy quisquillosa en cuanto al aseo personar y llenarse de lodo para ella no era una agradable idea.

-Ellos nunca han visto un vampiro con alas. –le acordó, ya que no era muy común entre sus especie, incluso ni siquiera el sabia como se obtenían o cuando se obtenían.

-Buen punto. – camino hasta la puerta de la pequeña y modesta cabaña y miro asía el bosque que se alzaba frente a ella y la neblina que lo asía ver más lúgubre y tenebroso, pero lo que a ella le aterraba no era aquel ambiente oscuro y traicionero si no el hecho de que se ensuciaría con el lodo del camino y las ramas húmedas de bosque.

-Bueno será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha madre. – Carlisle salió detrás de ella pasando por un lado adentrándose al bosque velozmente, en dirección a la mansión en donde lo esperaban su familia.

…

Después de unos minutos de correr a todo la velocidad que podía Carlisle ya que Bella era más veloz que el llegaron a una hermosa casa de tres plantas un poco antigua pero en buen estado con un jardín impresionante de rosas.

-Hermosa casa. – susurro mirando la mansión, aunque ella ya había visto y vivido en mansiones más hermosas e impresionantes, pero aquella tenía algo que la hacía ver hermosa y merecedoras de sus palabras.

-Emmett la construyo él es uno de mis hijos. – dijo algo orgulloso por la excelente construcción que se erguía frente a su ojos.

-Ya veo, tiene algo de talento. – fue lo único que pudo decir, y viniendo de ella era ya demasiado alentador y sobre todo halagador.

-¡Padre!. – el grito de Alice no se izo esperar al igual que un fuerte brazo. – ¿Estás bien, no te ocurrió nada?. – pregunto algo desesperada mientras revisaba a Carlisle de arriba abajo buscando algún daño.

-Tranquila pequeña todo está bien. – puso una mano en la cabeza de imperativa vampiresa que asintió con la cabeza no muy convencida

La siguiente en lanzarse a los brazos de Carlisle fue Esme quien fue recibida con el mismo cariño con el que fue recibida Alice.

-Nunca más me vuelvas hacer eso, Carlisle Cullen. -Exigió Esme mientras besaba con euforia a su esposo.

Jaspe giro su cabeza asía la joven que acompañaba a Carlisle que no parecía muy feliz con aquel recibimiento, pero eso no fue lo que le llamo la tención al joven si no la belleza de esta.

-Tenemos visita familia. – dijo Rosalie no muy feliz con aquella joven de un belleza sin comparación, anticipándose a las pobras de Jasper.

-Disculpen ella… -comenzó hablar Carlisle antes de ser interrumpido por las palabras de su acompañante y nueva inquilina de la mansión.

-Si fuera venido por la vida de ustedes estarían todos muertos en este momento. – un silencio se produjo dejando a los vampiros como piedras.

-¿Quién eres?. – pregunto Alice un poco preocupada porque no podía ver el futuro de ningún miembro de su familia en aquel momento, lo que izo que el pánico se apoderara de ella retrocediendo atemorizada.

-Un vampiro que tiene miedo.- la frialdad y el desprecio no tardo en notarse por parte de Bella. Porque para ella era indignante ver a alguien de su clase de una forma tan cobarde.

-¡Quién demonios eres?. – pregunto Rosalie algo temerosa pero con valentía o quizás estupidez.

-No es muy corte de tu pare dirigirte así asía mi… Carlisle contrólala o no seré responsable de mis actos. –Bella miro al rubio a los ojos mostrándole que no estaba dispuesta a tolerar ningún insulto y menos asía su persona sin que esta fue castigada por su insolencia.

-Rosalie por favor, controla tu genio. Ella no ha venido a pelear con nosotros al contrario será un huéspedes y espero que la traten con respecto. Se los ruego. – pidió un poco nervioso el rubio mirando a su hija que fruncía el seño no muy dispuesta a colaborar con aquella petición.

-Rogar para que me respeten ¿es un chiste Carlisle?. – pregunto con incredulidad mirando al rubio y después a su familia y a Esme que mantenía una sonrisa forzada en sus labios.

-Lo siento, pero ellos no están familiarizado con las reglas de los vulturín. – se justico y justifico a su familia, apenas estaba notando lo difícil que serian sus vidas a partir de ese momento.

-Pues tendrán que familiarizarse mientras este en esta casa, porque no permitiré que tales falta de respeto así mi persona sin imponer un castigo por ellas. – dijo con firmeza y siseando como un serpiente que esta apunta de atacar.

-Bienvenida a nuestra casa, mi nombre es Esme y soy la esposa de Carlisle. – trato de cortar el ambiente tenso la amable Esme que no sabía que la joven frente a ella se convertiría en su pesadilla.

-Yo soy Alice y soy su hija. – retomo un poco su valor la pelinegra sonriendo ampliamente.

-Hola mi nombre es Emmett es un placer tener una nueva hermana. – mostro la misma sonrisa de Alice, pero aun así su instinto de supervivencia no le permitía dar un paso asía bella.

-¿Hermana?. – la palabra casi la escupió mirando con el seño fruncido a Carlisle.

-Soy jaspe. –se presento el rubio abrazando a su esposa en forma protectora, algo le atraía de bella y a la misma vez lo atemorizaba.

-Rosalie. – dijo con vos desafiante mirándolo a los ojos como si estuviera conteniéndose de atacarla.

Bella solo la miro y sonrió con cinismo.

-Edward. – lo miro arriba abajo, este se mantenía como una estatua quieto y silencioso, ¿y algo frustrado?

-Interesante familia Carlisle, pero cadente de dones, solo tres son importante. Aunque no pueden traspasar mi don. Es una lástima. – sonrió de nuevo a ver la cara de impresión de los Cullen que al parecen comenzaban a entender, el miedo de Alice al no ver el futuro, la precaución de Jasper al no sentir ningún sentimiento proveniente del cuerpo de Bella, y la frustración de Edward a no poder leerle la mente.

-Y dinos tu nombre querida. – le pidió Esme con un poco mas de confianza irradiando calidez y cariño..

-Isabella vulturín, y estaré custodiando a Carlisle hasta que la reina decida que castigo darle por su desobediencia. – se apego al plan de Carlisle conteniendo las ganas que tenia de destrozar aquella familia que ataban a su amado.

-Bienvenida, no divertiremos mucho. -Grito Alice.

-Eres muy escandalosa. – dijo mirándola con desprecio. -Carlisle en donde esta mi habitación.

-Te llevare a ella cariño. – se ofreció Esme dando un paso asía donde estaba Bella separándose de los brazos de Carlisle que miraba intensamente las reacciones de Bella.

-Solo dime en donde está y iré hasta ella, al parecer tienen muchas preguntas que hacerle a Carlisle. – se dirigió a vampiresa antes sin dignarse a mirarla viendo fijamente al rubio.

-Esa ventana que vez en frente. –le señaló el rubio una puerta corrediza que daba al frente y la cual era la ventana.

Si puedes tomar esa, aunque no es muy grande remodelaremos más tarde cuando haigas descansado un poco.

Bella solo asintió con la cabeza desvaneciéndose en aire a una velocidad vertiginosa. Todos se quedaron mirando asía los lados, y ni siquiera se escucho ningún ruido, de puerta o ventana ni siquiera de los pasos nada solo se había desvanecido.

….

-¿Ha donde se fue?. – pregunto Edward poniéndose en guardia, aquella mujer le daba mala espina, no se fiaba de ella.

-Está en la habitación. – respondió Carlisle viendo asía la ventana por donde había entrado segundos antes bella, aunque no entendía porque esa actitud ella nunca entraba a ningún lugar por las ventanas, para ella era poco femenino y sin clase.

-¿Pero cómo?, su velocidad es impresionante. – la boca de Jasper estaba un poco abierta, aquella vampiresa era poderosa, lo podía sentir, sus sentidos de supervivencia le pedía a gritos que corriera lejos de ella, y estaba seguro que él no era el único que sentía eso, porque las emociones y confusión de su familia lo perturbaban.

-Así es, por nada es la guardiana de la reina. – mintió descaradamente Carlisle, con serenidad, pero ocultando sus pensamientos de Edward que no se percato de nada por esta pendiente de la dichosa visita.

-Cuéntanos que te ha dicho. – pidió con voz cariñosa y angustiada Esme mirando a su esposo invitándolo a pasar a la casa.

-Ella quiere castigarme. -Por primera vez en esa noche no le mentía a su familia. Pero el aun así estaba consciente que serian mas las veces que tendría que mentirles y unas reducidas ocasiones le hablaría con la verdad. Sin estar consiente había comenzado a destruir a su familia y la confianza se comenzaría desgastar lentamente.

-¿De qué forma?. – pregunto Alice que no podía ver nada del futuro de nadie en aquella casa y la causante era la recién llegada que descansaba en planta superior de la mansión mientras ellos se sentaban en la sala principal en unos grandes sofás de color crema en parejas a excepción de Edward.

-Matándolos a todos ustedes. – después de unos minutos de duda había tenido que decirles la verdad, no quería que ignoran ese hecho y lo importante que rea que Bella estuviera entre ellos, quizás esa fuera la única forma de saberlo, quizás Bella se encariñaba con ellos y lo dejara vivir con su familia, aunque eso lo veía casi imposible, la testarudez de su ángel era algo difícil de sobrellevar.

-¿Que dices?. – el rostro de asombro de todos no fue difícil de percibir, sus formaron una delgada línea, y sus ojos se volvieron rápidamente oscuros ante la eminente amenaza que los asechaba.

-He apelado a que cambie su sentencia por mi desobediencia, y ella ha acertado, no los tocara, y buscara un castigo para mí, por ello ha enviado a Isabella, para mantenernos vigilados y para que no huyamos, aunque eso sería imposible. – la serenidad con la que hablaba Carlisle mantenía oculta la inquietud y la angustia que embargaba su alma. Porque a pesar de que su madre le había dado una oportunidad para dejara todo en orden en su familia, sabía que era un corto tiempo y sobre todo que no sería nada fácil dejarlos para cumplir con su misión y su promesa con aquella mujer que amaba.

Continura….

**Holaaaaaa… ha todos…**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, sé que esto no era lo que esperaban, pero tienen que comprender que para Bella no es nada fácil estar ante la presencia de la mujer que le robo a su amado y ante la familia que formo con él y que hace que desprecie la que ella le ofreció. Por ello esa actitud tan arisca aunque irá cambiando a medida que vaya avanzando la historia.**

**Bueno le agradezco a:**

**Isabel De Cullen**

**.Cullen **

**Conejoazul **

**Cullen-2-gladys**

**Conlaca**

**Isa.21**

**NinieN**

**Qaroinlove**

**Muchas gracias chicas y discúlpenme por no dejarles un comentario, pero respoindere sus reviws y sus preguntas.**

**Nos estamos leyendo…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Había pasado dos noches desde la llegada de la reina de los vampiros a la mansión Cullen, todas las cosas habían cambiado en la mansión. Toda la familia Cullen se sentía vigilada y amenazada. Aunque ellos eran más que aquella guardiana por la que se hacía pasar Isabella, aun así ellos sentía una gran amenaza bajo su techo que no dejaba que sus sentidos de supervivencia bajaran y lo peor era que sus dones no funcionaban con ella dentro de la mansión. Edward y Jasper eran los que le gustaba aquel don que bloqueaba a los de ellos, aunque aun no sabían muy bien de que se trataba, pero se sentían por primera vez desde su nacimiento como vampiros descasados aunque vulnerable, porque no podían prevenir un ataque.

Alice era la más afectada siempre se le veía ida nerviosa, sentía mucho medio de aquella vampiresa que no había abandonado su habitación desde su llegada, pero dejaba notar su aura oscura, poderosa y terrorífica. Las habitaciones de la planta donde se alojaba Bella había sido prácticamente abandonada, no se sentía a gusto en ella. El único que parecía no temerle era Carlisle que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con ella. Y aunque estaban en la misma casa no podían oír de qué hablaban ya que sus oídos eran bloqueados al igual que su poder, sin duda para ellos el don de Bella era terrorífico, un vampiro que bloquear el poder de otro incluyendo sus sentidos súper desarrollados era de temer. Ahora entendían porque aquella vampiresa era la guardiana de reina y la encargada de dar un veredicto como si fuera un rey vulturín aunque ellos no sabían que ella era la creadora de aquel linaje real.

Bella se encontraba esa tarde recostada de una amplia cama con sabanas de seda de un color rojo profundo que asían juego con su labios y ojos rubís, su piel pálida como la nieve y su cabello tan negro como una noche sin luna resaltaba sobre aquellas sabanas que acariciaban su piel aterciopelada, se güiro suavemente para mirar por la ventana, estaba aburrida y tenía mucha sed, no tenia aun cuatro días de haber despertado y su sed aun era mucha, necesitaba por lo menos tres humanos para zacear su sed por una semana y media o quizás menos. Necesitaba mucho ese delicioso elixir que alargaba su inmortalidad y mantenía la belleza de su cuerpo, y por supuesto la juventud eterna. ¿Cuántos siglos y milenios tenia ella?, pues ella misma había pedido la cuenta, solo podía recordar muchos hechos históricos que ella misma había presenciado y otros que no pero sin duda ella ya era inmortal cuando la gran mayoría habían ocurrido.

Con mucha delicadeza saco una de sus largas y torneadas piernas de la acogedora cama poniendo en la madera pulida, seguida de la otra con tanta delicadeza y elegancia que miles de hombres darían su sangre por estar ante la presencia de aquel ser oscuro de inigualable belleza, quedo sentada en su cama y agacho la cabeza dejando que su largo cabello con delicados risos caían como cascadas por sus senos desnudos, se levanto por completo y como si flotara camino hasta su vestido blanco y se lo puso con una lentitud que para los humanos seria desesperante, pero ella solo disfrutaba al sentir como aquella tela acariciaba su piel con la misma suavidad que lo aria un amante, con la misma suavidad que lo aria el "Carlisle" su amante, un amante que le era infiel bajos sus propias narices. Alguien que la había traicionado, y sin embargo ella estaba allí soportando esa humillación por amor, porque ella lo amaba y lo esperaría.

Una vez aquella prenda cubría su desnudo cuerpo camino asía el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba al lado de un espacioso armario sin nada en el, aun.

Miro su cabello largo que caía sobre la madera arrastrándole y resoplo aunque aquel gesto no era propio de una dama, pero aun así le resto importancia. Comenzó a peinarlo con sus dedos, su cabello era muy valioso, con el se podían tejer cadenas que ningún vampiro podría partir, ni liberarse de sus ataduras, pronto iría con Aro para que lo cortara y mandara forjar aquella cadenas para los vampiros que rompieran sus leyes.

Con gran pereza se sentó sobre un cómodo sofá que estaba cerca del gran ventanal por donde había entrado cuando llego aquella mansión. Miro el paisaje que con lo único que contaba era con un color verde en todas sus tonalidades. Suspiro nuevamente y comenzó a tejerse el cabello en una larga trenza con todo la paciencia con la que era capaz de mantener en ese momento. Perdida en aquel paisaje escucho el motor del auto de Carlisle que se acercaba por la carretera estaba a unos 15 minutos de la casa con la velocidad que llevaba. Bella sonrió con un poco de amargura desde que había llegado no había podido recuperar el tiempo perdido con Carlisle, quizás esa noche podrían hace alguna travesura. El crespúsculo se alzo y con el llego uno de los hijos de la noche con su elegante y aristocrático porte de caballero.

Bella se levanto del sofá se miro al espejo su palidez se había acentuado y sus ojos se mostraban tan oscuros como la noche misma a causa de la sed. Se llevó la mano a la garganta y abrió la boca lentamente mostrando sus largos y letales colmillos deseosos de penetrar la frágil piel de algún desdichado humano, al cual la muerte no tardaría estar en su presencia mostrando su magnificencia.

Abrió por primera vez aquella puerta de madera de roble pulidas con delicados acabados hecho sin lugar a duda por un artista de talento envidiable.

Como si cada paso fuera el de una danza camino por los pasillos de aquella lujosa mansión apreciando el arte que la envolvía. Escucho los pasos de Carlisle que entraba a la sala principal donde como todos los días y noches los esperaban su familia.

Y allí fue que Bella vio nuevamente el acto de infidelidad de Carlisle al besar con la misma ternura y anhelo a su esposa con lo asía con ella. Una ira se apodero de ella que izo que su aura se volviera más siniestras alarmando a los presente vampiros que buscaron rápidamente la fuente de aquel poder siniestro que amenazaba sus existencias, y allí la vieron bajando los escalones de la escalera con el mismo porte que lo aria una reina, con su cabeza erguida, su espalda derecha y sus pasos firmes y seguros derrochando su elegancia y sintiendo que aquella familia era tan inferior a ella que no merecían estar en su presencia, porque alguien que traicionara su sangre y a ella misma no merecía estar ante ella, cuantos amantes antes de Carlisle había matado por ese acto que ella estaba presenciando, pero sin embargo allí estaba tragándose su orgullos siendo pisoteada, pero eso no sería por mucho tiempo. Carlisle tenía un tiempo estipulado y el tenia que abandonar su familia para entonces si no ella misma se encargaría matar a cada uno de ellos dolorosamente frente a Carlisle y disfrutaría de su agonía, el seria nuevamente de ella y los medios para lograrlo no importaba porque él era de ella, y nadie le quitaba lo que le pertenecía, porque ella era la reina y sin ella ellos no existirán.

Y con esos pensamientos bajo el ultimo escalón y miro a los presentes con superioridad que irrito a Rosalie que adelanto un paso para bajar a Bella de su nube de superioridad pero no pudo hacer nada ante la mirada de advertencia de Carlisle.

-Buenas noches querida me alegro que haigas bajado a compartir con la familia. – Esme sonrió aunque un poco temerosa la mirada de aquella vampiresa ponía todos sus sentidos de auto defensa al límite y por más que quería no podía mostrar calma y ni esconder su nerviosismo.

-Buenas noches. – susurro bella con una voz tan fría que el ambiente se enfrió mas de la cuenta y de lo que podría soportar un humano sin echarse a temblar descontroladamente.

-Me alegra que hallas bajado. -Una voz cantarina se dejo escuchar por toda la sala atrayendo la atención de ella rápidamente que se había movido a tal velocidad que los presentes ni siquiera habían sentido ni una ligera brisa.

-¿Tú eres la que ves el futuro no es así Alice?.

-¡Así es!.

-¿Y dime qué vez en el?, ¿me puedes ver ahora y lo que estoy pensando hacer?. – pregunto mostrando una enorme sonrisa que alerto a la familia completa sin poder evitarlo todos se pusieron en posición de ataque a excepción de Carlisle que trataba mostrar una calma que no poseía en ese momento, sabía que Bella estaba jugando, pero esa situación no le gustaba para nada porque él conocía sus juegos y el no conocía a nadie que le gustara participar en un juego tan retorcido donde su estabilidad mental y físico dependiera de una sola persona, Bella era como un titiritero y su familia sus títeres incluyéndolo a él.

-No… no puedo ver nada, tu don me lo impide, es como si un velo fuera segado mis ojos.

-Entonces no puedes predecir lo que haré a continuación,

Bella dio un paso mas asía Alise que la miraba fijamente a los ojos pero temblando.

Bella levanto lentamente su mano pero antes de que esta tocara el rostro de Alice Jasper se había movido rápidamente alejando a su esposa de las garras de la reina que solo sonrió, apareciendo tras la pareja.

-¿Por qué tan a la defensiva tanto me temen…? - no obtuvo respuesta todos estaban sorprendido nadie la había visto moverse. – Ya veo, Carlisle no creo que a tu familia le haga gracia que este conviviendo con ustedes, porque no, nos evitamos tan malos momentos y vienes conmigo de una vez.

-Bella ya llegamos a un acuerdo recuerdas.

-Sí que lo hago, aunque me gusta despertar ese miedo desmedido en mis victimas o mis juzgados, a beses es aburrido. Y no creo que poder aguantar tanto tiempo sin desmembrar a alguien.

-Bella por favor, deja de hacer esos comentarios, con ellos no lograras nada.

-Claro que si acaso no sabes lo divertido que es, a la reina le gusta que lo haga.

-Pero a mí no me gusta, y esta es mi casa bella no tolerare que lastimes a alguien de mi familia está en nuestro trato recuérdalo.

-No…no … querido Carlisle el único que no entiende eres tú, es cierto que yo estoy en tu casa y que tengo que respetar el acuerdo mientras tu respete mis condiciones, pero no lo has hecho querido, así que yo tambien puedo romper una que otra vez lo estipulado no crees. –

Bella se movió hasta el ventana miro como la luna apareció en lo alto del cielo.

-Comprendo. Tratare de que no vuelva a ocurrir. –se disculpo recordando la escena que había encontrado Bella cuando al fin se había dignado abajar a convivir con su familia.

-Es una linda y perfecta noche para derramar sangre. –Bella se llevó la mano hasta su garganta y miro asía la luna mientras su lengua lamia sus labios, algo que produjo un escalofrió a todos.

-En nuestra familia no se zacear nuestra sed, con sangre humana. – hablo por primera vez Edward atrayendo aquellos de ojos en negrecido de Bella que lo miraron fijamente a la vez que una mueca siniestra adornaba su angelical rostro.

-Eres el hijo mayor de Carlisle no es así Edward. – el nombre de Edward pronunciado por la cantaría y melodiosa voz de Bella sonó a como coros de ángeles, pero su sonrisa le mostro que no era el cielo de donde provenía aquella aterciopelada vos si no al infierno un infierno al que estaría dispuesto a ir contar de oírla nuevamente pronunciar su nombre.

-Así es. – costo decir esa simples palabras estaba confundido e hipnotizado por aquella vampiresa.

-Tú puedes leer mentes, aunque en este momento tu don al igual que el de tus hermanos está siendo bloqueado por mí. Así que no sabes si en este momento estoy planeando matar alguno de ustedes o simplemente torturarlos. – siguió con aquel juego retorcido quería ver cuánto tiempo la familia Cullen podría con él.

-Eres una maldita bruja, no creo que puedas con todos, que te hace pensar que no quedaremos tranquilos mientras le haces daño alguno de nosotros. – hablo Rosalie dando un paso así bella amenazadoramente.

-Rosalie que mal educada eres interrumpiendo la conversación de los mayores, no eres más que una niña insolente. Que decepcionada me encuentro de los modales de tu hijos, ni siquiera me han ofrecido ponerme cómoda o una tasita de té. – dijo esto último mirando fijamente a Carlisle mostrando inocencia en sus ojos.

-No te burles de nosotros. –amenazo nuevamente la rubia.

-Que te hace pensar que me estoy burlando, son normas de etiqueta y buena educación que a ti querida te hacen falta, mira que hablarme de esa forma, y en cuanto a la cifra, no son muchos mi don los puede destruir a todos sin que yo pueda mover uno de mis dedos no es así Carlisle tú has presenciado cómo he destruido a vampiros que doblegan la edad de los reyes vulturín.

Todos miraron al rubio en busca de una respuesta recibiendo una confirmación silenciosa.

-Porqué no dejas de jugar con nosotros y dinos ¿qué quieres, porque bajaste?.

-Por fin alguien con quien pueda hablar a parte de Carlisle. Eres Jasper, las huellas de tu piel me gusta, eso quiere decir que has estado en muchas batallas y has salido victorioso, dime no te gustaría ser parte de la guardia vulturín con tu don y tus conocimientos en la guerra me agradaría estar a tu lado en una batalla, ya que Carlisle no es muy dado a ellas.

-Tu oferta es tentadora pero soy feliz con mi familia y las batallas y la guerra es parte de mi pasado… un pasado que no quiero revivir. Pero aun no respondes a mis preguntas. –Jasper la miraba fijamente había algo en Bella que lo atraía, ella era el mal personificado en una mujer de inigualable belleza, una Bella por la cual se pelarían miles de batallas.

-Estaba aburrida y solo quería impartir un poco de temor, quería ver que tan valientes eran a estar ante un ser más poderoso que ustedes, quería probar si eran…

-Si éramos cobardes y o estúpidos al atacarte. – concluyo Jasper. El ya había sospechado de ello, y Rosalie había estado a punto de caer en esa trampa, por no decir que había caído por completo en ella, Bella era de cuidado y él lo sabía, no por nada había estado en muchas batallas contra vampiros más poderosos que él, y él conocía como trabajaba las mentes de estos. Y al parecer Bella no era la excepción, ella sabía lo que quería, y lo que quería en ese momento era provocar una pelea entre ellos para mostrarle los inferiores que eran a su poder y eso no era difícil de deducir.

-Así es.

- ¿Y cuanto años tienes?.

-Creo querido Emmett que es de muy mala educación preguntarle abiertamente a una dama su edad, pero responderé a tu pregunta. La verdad no recuerdo cuantos siglos tengo de existencia.

-Serás estúpida. – hablo Rosalie escupiendo veneno anta la intensa mirada de bella cargada de ira.

-¿Que has dicho?.

-Lo que has oído, solo alguien retrasado no podría saber cuántos años tiene.

-Ya veo, entonces tu hermana Alice tambien es alguien estúpido y retrasado porque si mal no recuerdo ella no recuerda nada de su pasado humano ni quien la transformo, ni siquiera de su edad, ¿no es así querida?. – pregunto ahora mirando a Alice que no la dejaba de ver asombrada.

-¿Como… como sabes eso?.

-Tengo mucha información de todos ustedes, para determinar un castigo debo conocer a los implicados en la vida de acusado de traición y conocer cada uno de sus motivos para llevar a cabo dicha traición como mencione antes….- Bella camino hasta el sofá y se sentó frente a un gigantesco aparato que supuso que sería un televisión. – ¿Y bien donde esta mi taza de té?. – pregunto mostrando una encantadora sonrisa, que relajo a los presentes solo un poco.

-¿De verdad quieres una taza de té?. – pregunto Esme atrayendo la mirada oscura de Bella que la atemorizo nuevamente. Bella se percato del hecho y sonrió pero suavizo su expresión de odio amenazante.

-¡Así es!.

-Lo siento no tenemos, pero mañana iré al pueblo a comprar un poco.

-Porque te molestas Esme, si sabes que ella es un vampiro y como tal no puede ingerir ningún alimento humano.

-Habla por ti querida Rosalie. –sonrió burlona la reina mirándola con desdén.

-Hija bella puede ingerir alimentos solo que estos no zacean su cuerpo como lo harían lo humanos.- trato de suavizar el ambiente Carlisle dando aquella información ante la mirada de reproche de su amante.

-Así es, ablando de alimentos. Necesito sangre Carlisle, mucha sangre, de preferencia unos tres humanos.

La sala se quedo en silencio y Bella los miro atentamente leyendo los pensamientos de cada uno de ellos.

-En nuestra familia no se permite tomar la sangre de los humanos. – informo Carlisle nuevamente a su invitada.

-¿Y de que se alimentar?. – pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta solo quería burlarse de ellos abiertamente.

-De sangre animal ya te lo había contado con anterioridad. – le respondió Carlisle sabiendo cuáles eran sus intensiones ante aquella pregunta.

-Si lo recuerdo, aunque al parecer tú no recuerdas que yo no soy miembro de tu familia. – le recordó con rencor en la voz, ya que ella le había ofrecido una familia a él, ella le había abierto las puertas de su hogar de su mundo, le había abierto las puertas de la inmortalidad a cambio de que él estuviera a su lado durante toda la eternidad, y el la había abandonado a la primera oportunidad que había tenido, había rechazado su familia y creado otra, repudiando todo lo que ella le había dado. Y le dolió recordar todo eso, le dolió, pero ese rencor lo escondió detrás de un velo de indiferencia que había perfeccionado con los siglos, tanto dolor, decepciones y la amarga soledad habían creado esa mascara.

-Me lo recuerdas tanto que es imposible de olvidar.

-Me agrada que así sea.

-Como te decía no puedes beber sangre humana en este pueblo ni en los pueblos vecinos.

-¿Por qué Carlisle?, alimenta mi ignorancia, porque de algo estoy segura no hay ninguna ley que me impida casar en estos territorios y menos tu familia.

-De hecho si hay una ley, o más bien un pacto.

-¿Con quién? - exigió saber mirándolo duramente.

-¿Con los hombres lobos?. – susurro con voz firme pero igual de angustiado por la reacción de ella.

-Con los hijos de la luna, bella esta sí que una sorpresa, aun existen esos malditos lobos… me pregunto ¿por qué Aro no me hablo de ellos?.

-Porque él no está enterado de ellos habitan esta tierra.

-Y porque no les informaste, acaso eres sus aliados. Estas traicionando de nuevo a mi clan. – quiso saber Bella parándose con una agilidad vertiginosas quedando a unos centímetros de distancia de Carlisle que no pudo evitar tragar grueso al tener la esencia de la vampiresa a escaso centímetros de él.

-No es así, no vi el motivo de informarles porque ellos no son hombres lobos como a los que estas a acostumbrada a combatir, ellos son diferentes. – se apuro a justificar sus actos, pero sabía que esa escusa no le era suficiente a ella.

-Por miles de años Carlisle los vampiros y hombre lobos o hijos de la luna hemos combatido en una guerra sin fin, ellos son bestias incontrolables, incluso son más inestables que un vampiro recién convertido y tu no me dices que no le informaste a nuestros hermanos de su existencia. ¡Estas demente! ¿Qué es lo que es lo que ha ocurrido contigo?. ¡Sabes lo que significa eso!. – lo miro dolida por un escaso segundo.

-Ellos son personas inofensivas. – intervino Alice apoyando a su padre en aquella discusión a la cual no le veía un buen desenlace.

-¡Calla no se te ha pedido que hables!. Bella se güiro a verla furiosa asiendo que los ventanales que estaban detrás de Alice se partieran volando cientos de fragmentos asía el jardín trasero de la mansión.

-Bella por favor no trates así a mi hija. – Carlisle dio el paso que los separaba para sujetar a Bella del rostro cosa que causo una leve punzada en el corazón de Esme.

-No tengo tiempo para socializar, por si no te has dado cuenta tengo una manada de lobos suerte rondando mis alrededores y no pienso respirar su apestoso y nauseabundo olor. Así que en este momento me dirás en donde están o si no yo los hare venir a mí y créeme Carlisle que no te gustaran mis métodos. – lo amenazo bella separándose de Carlisle no quería que la tocara después que había tocado a Esme.

-Ahora el que quiere saber qué fue lo que paso contigo Bella soy yo. Porque la bella que yo recuerdo no actuaba de esta forma impulsiva. – Carlisle apretó sus puños y la miro sabiendo que él era uno de los causantes de ese cambio tan repentino en ella. El su familia la estaban lastimando.

-La bella que tú conocías fue traicionada por aquel quien ella amaba de la misma forma en la que tú traicionaste a la reina abandonándola en su letargo. –le susurro mirándolo a los ojos fijamente mostrándole la sinceridad de sus palabras y el dolor que estaba causando en ella.

Carlisle se quedo callado

-Solo piénsalo con calma no actúes de esta forma, yo conozco a esos hombres lobos y créeme que no son como aquellos a los que combatiste, y en cuanto a la sangre puedo traerte del hospital en donde trabajo.

-Sabes que no es suficiente, necesito secar por lo mínimo a tres humanos para controlar mi sed.

-Entonces sal del país y toma las vidas que creas conveniente Bella. – Carlisle no la quiso mirar a los ojos, el se había aventurado en aquella dieta por ella y por su conciencia, pero al parecer la sed de ella era tanta que no estaba en sus metas dejar de ingerir tan vitar liquido.

-No lo dudes, iré esta noche como lo dije antes es una noche perfecta para derramar sangre. ¿Y bien quien me acompañara? … recuerda que acabo de despertar y no recuerdo mucho sobre los límites de este país.

-Edward ira contigo.

-No… me niego el no me agrada, quiero que Jasper venga conmigo.

-El no puede de todos nosotros a Jasper es el que más se le dificulta controlar su sed. Y no quiero que se vea tentado a recaer por tu causa.

-Tienes miedo que sea tan débil ante la sangre Carlisle, porque si mal no lo recuerdo somos vampiros y adivina los vampiros nos alimentamos de sangre humana, claro si recuerdas cual es y cuál es su sabor. Si claro que conoces su sabor porque te he visto beberla y sesearte con cientos de humanos deleitarte con su adictivo sabor, nos hemos divertido mucho saciando nuestros instintos, los recuerdas Carlisle cada unos de nuestros instintos los saciamos juntos. – eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro que solo Carlisle pudo oír.

-Si lo recuerdo, pero ese es parte de mi pasado Bella y pronto será parte de tu pasado.

-Porque afirmas algo que no sucederá, he vivido muchos años tantos que no logro recordar y pero si de algo estoy completamente segura es que nunca he dejado de alimentarme de sangre.

-De eso no tengo duda. Como ya te dije Edward te acompañara el tolera mas el olor a sangre que cualquier de mis hijos.

-Está bien. Pero no me culpes si tu querido niño sede a la tentación al verme matar a mi victima por su sangre.

-No lo hará confió en el.

-Bien querido Edward demuéstrame cuanto puedes tolerar la sangre sin querer beber de ella. – bella sonrió de tal forma que un miedo cruzo por la columna a Edward que solo asintió con su cabeza.

-Bella antes de que marches quita el escudo que impide que mis hijos utilicen sus dones. – pidió Carlisle, no era conveniente que ellos quedaran al descubierto, aunque no tenían casi enemigos entre su especie eso no impide que apareciera uno en cuestión de segundos.

-Bien, pero sus dones no harán efecto en ti. Estarás baja mi barrera hasta que decida que hacer contigo, por ello Edward no podrá leer tus pensamientos, Alice no podrá ver tu futuro y Jasper no podrá sentir tus emociones.- -Carlisle acepto después de todo el sabia porque bella lo hacía, era una forma de proteger su verdadera identidad y darle un poco de tiempo para que dejara todo en orden con su familia y sobre todo asegurarse que seguiría unidad a pesar de aquel regresara con su madre, su reina y sobre todo su amante.

Continuaraaa….

Holaaaaa…

Chicas y algún chico que lea esta historia…

**NOTA DE YUUKI KUCHIKI**

**Bueno antes que nada quiero pedirles disculpa nuevamente por la tardanza, pero he estado muy ocupada con la Uni y la verdad es que me absorbe todo el tiempo y como alguno deben estar enterados tengo 7 historias las cuales tienen sus seguidores y no me gusta hacerlos esperar mucho… en fin quiero agradecerles a todos por su apoyo y en especial a las siguientes personas que me dejaron sus reviews motivándome a continuar y ellos son:**

**.Cullen **

**Sweet broke heart**

**Conejoazul**

**Isa-21**

**Conlaca**

**Qaroinlova**

**Cullen forever**

**Kariana 18**

**Angie Cullen Hale**

**A todas un millón de gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios que son la principal razón para inspirarme en la historia.**

**Sin más que agregar nos estaremos leyendo y espero con ansias su reviews.**

**YUUKI KUCHIKI**


	6. Chapter 6 ¿Quien eres?

**Capitulo 6**

**¿Quién eres?**

En un pueblito pequeño de Canadá rodeado de altos pinos y un manto blanco de hielo blanco y escarchado, el más peligroso de los depredadores, seguía sigilosamente a su presa por los callejones oscuro de aquel barrio moribundo, donde la pobreza bestia cada cuadra de aquella parte inmunda de ese pueblo.

Un hombre con apariencia andrajosa y mirada desequilibrada seguía a una mujer que llevaba sus compras y miraba su reloj cada tres minutos acelerando su paso, tomando atajos para llegar temprano a su hogar donde sus pequeños hijos las esperaban pegados a la ventanas ansiosos de ver a su madre llegar para recibirla con una radiante sonrisa y un cálido abrazo lleno de cariño.

Los tacones de la mujer hacían eco en los oscuros y desolados callejones, ya solo le faltaban tres cuadras y llegaría a su cálida casa, pero el destino le tenía una cita reservada con la muerte que la seguía con pasos silenciosos dejando oscuridad a su paso, esa oscuridad que no tardaba en rodear aquellas mujer con pasos acelerados que pronto perdería la luz de sus ojos dejando en su lugar un velo de oscuridad.

El hombre miro a su presa que aceleraba su paso, ya que la mujer se había percatado de aquel extraño con malas intenciones que se le acercaba torpemente por detrás y como si fuera impulsado por una fuerza más grande que él, una fuerza maligna, destructiva y sedienta de sangre marcho con más rapidez asía su presa...

Y sin poder echarse a correr aquella desdichada mujer fue atacada por la espalda. El hombre que la seguía la apuñalo por detrás con una fuerza que la izo tambalear asía delante cayendo a la misma vez que la navaja salía de su espalda manchando la nieve blanca a sus pies con aquel liquido rojo que corría por su cuerpo llenándola de vida, vida que estaba a punto de perder.

La mujer soltó un grito de sorpresa y dolor luego de unos segundos de shock, tras tocar la gélida nieve bajo su cuerpo que temblaba de dolor.

Mientras el hombre se reía desquiciadamente entre dientes, ante aquella imagen, que representaba una obra de arte a sus pies, donde él era el artista, de tan enfermizo cuadro.

Desde la azotea de un edificio un hombre de ojos dorados miraba la escena dispuesto a intervenir. Ya no quería seguir mirando aquella crueldad, había leído los pensamientos del hombre cuando su acompañante puso sus ojos en el macándolo como su presa, y conocía cada uno de los crímenes de aquel sujeto los cuales no eran poco y que se repetían como una pediculada en tres equis donde él era primer espectador de aquella obra de terror.

Su acompañante que lo sujetaba del brazo para que no se abalanzara sobre aquel ser repugnante.

-¿Qué crees que haces?. – pregunto aquella hermosa y milenaria mujer en el cuerpo de una adolecente que a pesar de sus siglos mantenía cada uno de sus dotes y curvas agraciadas por la naturaleza de su raza inmortal, una belleza y juventud que cualquier alma estaría dispuesta a pagar con ella misma contar de conseguir lo que aquella mujer secretamente repudiaba. La vampiresa miraba la escena que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos sin inmutarse, para ella no era nada nuevo ver la crueldad de hombre, y ese no era el primer despliego de maldad que había presenciado. En ocasiones repudiaba a los humanos que incluso ver su sangre le resultaba asquerosa, porque a pesar de todo en ocasiones los vampiros solían ser más humanos que ellos mismo y más consciente de la maldad y el que era escaso en el antaño.

-¿Qué crees que hago?, ayudare a la mujer. – hablo apretando sus sientes, siseando como una cascabel, al tiempo que sus ojos dorados se oscurecían y sus manos se volvían puños de impotencia, al presenciar todo aquello sin poder intervenir.

-¡No… no lo harás! Ese era su destino y nosotros no podemos intervenir en el. Ella necesitaba que eso le ocurriera. – la vampiresa sostuvo el ante brazo de aquel vampiro que era su acompañante de caza, bueno si se le podía decir así, ya que él se negaba a marcar a un pobre desgraciado humano como su presa y sesear su sed de sangre humana contenida por años.

-Nadie merece morir solo en un callejón desangrado de esa forma. – argumento aun manteniendo el filme agarre de la vampiresa que miraba la escena con indiferencia…

-Sabias que esto sucedería y sin embargo no interviniste, y ahora lo quieres hacer, no seas hipócrita, si la fueras querido ayudar desde un principio fueras interceptado esa escoria. Ahora deja tu complejo de héroe mal pagado, y déjame esto a mí. No quiero que interpongas entre mi presa y yo. El se divirtió siguiéndola a ella ahora me toca a mí jugar con mi presa.

La vampiresa salto de la azotea del edificio haciendo piruetas elegantes y dignas de una medalla olímpica interceptando la huida del hombre que llevaba el alma blanca con que había apuñalado a la mujer en la mano derecha escurriendo aun aquel liquido ansiada por la morena, y en la otra el dinero robado a la mujer que se quejaba de dolor mirando a la espalda de su atacante y a la misteriosa y hermosa chica frente al maleante. Quería advertirle pero sus labios solo podían producir quejido ahogados de aquel dolor que se adueñaba de su cuerpo y sus sentidos.

-¡Hola hermosa!. ¿Qué haces en un lugar tan solitario y oscuro?. – pregunto sonriendo mirando de arriba abajo a la joven frente a él devorando cada una de las curvas de ella con laxismo queriendo apoderarse de aquel cuerpo dotado de una forma inimaginable, quería hacerla gritar de dolor y placer, quería herirla y ver su cuerpo retorcerse de dolor y sufrimiento, esa era su obsesión, ver el sufrimiento de los que estaban a su alrededor.

-Busco diversión y algo que me pueda zacearme. – la vampiresa camino con pasos decididos hacia el hombre que no hacía nada más que sonreír idiotizado por aquella joven de inigualable belleza, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos asesinos y morbosos que le producía aquella pequeña chica, que se convertiría en su pesadilla vivida.

-Que bueno es tu noche de suelte. – la vampiresa se paró a solo centímetros de distancia de aquel acecino de mujeres mostrando su más encantadora y retorcida sonrisa. Mientras que su acompañante la miraba desde las alturas sin comprender cuál era el punto de aquella vampira de hermosa cabellera castaña tejida en una larga trenza.

-Si… que lo es. ¿No te gustaría divertirte conmigo?. – le pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa, asiendo gala del don de la seducción que todo vampiro tenia para atraer a sus presas a la muerte inevitable.

-Claro preciosa soy todo tuyo. – el bandido se lamio los labios mientras ponía su mano ensangrentada en la cintura de la vampiresa que lentamente se acercaba al rostro de aquel sujeto repugnante sin mostrar aun sus intensiones para con él. Pobre iluso la muerte se le presentaba con su rostro más hermoso para arrebatar su vida dolorosamente, torturándolo con sus recuerdos y asesinatos.

-Si eso lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo. Ahora ven y zacéame. –la vampiresa poso sus brazos sobre sus hombros y se inclino un poco más para llegar aquel lugar donde sus afilados colmillos penetrarían en busca de aquel elixir que prolongaría su existencia.

-Haré lo que quieras preciosa. Siempre y cuando me des placer. – el hombre comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con laxismo desmedido.

-Hueles a muerte y eso es lo que escita a darte placer y dolor. – y sin esperar respuesta Bella tomo el rostro mugriento de aquel desquiciado y cerro sus ojos ya de un color borgoña, haciendo que este callera de rodillas gritando de dolor, debido a la tortura mental que le estaba proporcionando la reina de la oscuridad aquel maldito humano infestado de maldad y una crueldad desmedida.

Edward no pudo continúan en su posición y bajo a ver el estado de la mujer que se desangraba rápidamente sin comprender a un qué era lo que estaba haciendo aquella vampiresa que desde su posición se parecía a un ángel castigando aquel mortal.

Y lo siguiente que escucho en aquel callejón oscuro fue el corazón acelerado del hombre que conocía el infierno a un en vida, una vida que estaba a punto de acabar.

Los colmillos afilados de bella se abrieron paso en la ennegrecida piel de hombre absolviendo su sangre rápidamente, mientras el miserable soltaba suspiro de placer. Poco a poco el corazón dejo de latir rápidamente para dar paso a unos latidos más lentos y eventualmente a un corazón detenido completamente.

Y segundos más tarde un cuerpo sin vida caí rápidamente en aquel lugar mugriento con los ojos abiertos al igual que su boca.

Bella tomo la navaja con cuidado y perforo el cuello del difunto entre las dos marcas de sus colmillos borrado la evidencia de ellos. Solo un poco de sangre salió provocando que la sed volviera a ella más violenta. Pero se controlo no quería tambien secar a la mujer hasta la muerte, aunque el elixir de la vida de ella se estuviera derramando, aun así ella izo gala de su auto control y camino hacia Edward que la miraba fijamente aun con dudas de lo que acababa de presenciar y la repentina calma que aparentaba su acompañante.

-¿Y bien como esta ella?. – pregunto sin dejar de ver el cuerpo pálido de la mujer que aun la miraba algo maravillada por aquel ser sobrenatural que la miraba penetrando su mente y adueñándose de sus recuerdos lentamente.

-Por suerte no es nada grave, ningunos de sus órganos vitales ha sido dañado, lo único malo es que puede desangrarse. – dijo Edward aun dudando de las intenciones de Bella para con la mujer que yacía a sus pies.

-Bueno no se puede desperdiciar tanta sangre cuando yo me estoy muriendo de sed, ¿no crees querido hijo de Carlisle?. – pregunto probando el auto control de Edward que se tenso ante el comentario malicioso de aquel ser retorcido.

-¡Edward!. – fue lo único que pudo decir, la perturbación se podía ver en sus ojos fácilmente.

-¿Perdón?. –bella desvió la mirada de la mujer que comenzaba a temblar en el suelo que no dejaba de mirarlos finada por ellos.

-Dije que soy Edward. – repitió, no le justaba que ella se dirigiera a él como el hijo de Carlisle, quería volver a oír su nombre salir de aquellos carnosos labios rojos y que aun poseían la esencia, el olor de aquella sangre ingerida segundos atrás.

-Oh, si así te llamas, perdona mi mala memoria. – sonrió mirando aquel joven que aun le seguía cayendo mal, el tenia un aura que la perturbaba de una forma que nunca ningún ser lo había hecho. Era algo incomodo y por ello no quería estar cerca de él, por mucho tiempo.

-¿Y bien?.

-Es mejor curar su herida y dejarla en un lugar cerca de su casa. Susurro pensativa Bella mientras miraba el cielo estrellado algo perdida en los recuerdos de aquella mujer.

-Es mejor llevarla a un hospital. – aconsejo Edward al ver el estado que empeoraba cada segundo que pasaba de la mujer que tenía una hemorragia.

-No querido hijo de… oh perdón Edward, es mejor que yo la sane, después de todo no queremos que nos delate, mi reina se molestaría mucho si se armara un revuelo incensario, por algo que podemos solucionar yo misma...

Bella sonrió arrogante y se agacho cerca del cuerpo de la mujer que la miraba temerosa y tratándose de alejar de ella, aunque bella le parecía un ángel, la muerte la abrazaba amorosamente y alguien en aquel estado lo podía apreciar sin ningún inconveniente visual. Y no era para menos un pequeño hilo de sangre corría por la barbilla de Bella y sus ojos eran de un rojo brillante que trasmitía muerte y sed de sangre, algo que izo alarmar a la mujer que ya no sabía si lo que tenía en frente era un demonio o un ángel.

-¿Eres un demonio o un ángel?. – no pudo resistirse hacer aquella pregunta que la atormentaba en aquel momento en que la oscuridad buscaba abrazarla con su velo de frialdad.

-Yo querida soy la pesadillas de los demonios y los humanos. – Bella sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus dientes aun rojos por aquel líquido que calentaba su fría piel dándole paso a la calidez que poseía un humano vivo.

Poco a poco las heridas de la mujer al igual que los recuerdos de aquella escena en donde Bella bebía la sangre de su atacante fueron desapareciendo lentamente.

-Pronto la mujer perdió la conciencia y no era para menor después de todo estaba empapada de su propia sangre la cual le costaría mucho recuperar y sobre todo el agotamiento mental que había sufrido por la profanación de sus recuerdos por parte de Bella.

-Es hora de irnos. – bella se levanto dándose la vuelta dejando aun la mujer en aquel mugriento callejón, que estaba comenzando a detestar con aquel cuerpo sin vida a escasos metros de ellas. Un vampiro no podía estar por mucho tiempo cerca de su presa, era parte de su naturaleza, no soportaba aquel olor que producían una vez secos sin sangre que ellos pudieran tomar.

-No podemos dejarla aquí. Alguien más podría atacarla. – Edward se agacho y tomo entre sus brazos a la mujer inconsciente que había perdido gran parte de su memoria de aquella noche sangrienta, en donde ella había sido una de las protagonistas o mejor dicho una de las víctimas sobrevivientes.

- Yo no he dicho que la dejaríamos, dejémosla en su casa. – bella se llevó una de sus manos asía la nariz tratando de ignorar aquel cuerpo apestoso.

-¿Como sabes en donde vive?. – pregunto desconfiado, después de todo aun no tenía la confianza en aquel ser que en ocasiones causaba temor en el.

-Yo sé querido, pero tú sí, lo viste en sus recuerdos, no es cierto. – Bella izo uso de su astucia, no quería levantar mas sospechas de ella, sabía que había estado hablando de más, pero las circunstancias la habían obligado, y por ello estaba molesta con ella misma, por ser tan débil. No había duda aun le faltaba algunos días para retomar el control de sus emociones y cuerpo.

-Sí. – asintió algo desconfiado, después su fuerte era la desconfianza y era de lo que ahora asía gala.

-Bien entonces andado, la noche es joven y hay tanta sangre que beber, que mi boca se hace agua. –Bella se llevó los dedos a los labios que lamio causando escalofríos en Edward que tuvo que desviar su mirada ante aquel acto, tomando el camino que minutos antes recorría aquella desdichada asía su hogar donde unos niños ilusionados la esperaban aun pegados de la ventana.

-Edward no te gustaría deleitar ese exquisito liquido rojo, emanante de calidez, vida… - interrumpió el silencioso recorrido por aquellas mugrientas y solitarias calles.

-No. – fue seco y cortante, no se dejaría llevar por la tentación de aquellas palabras que lo invitaba a perderse en aquel camino que el había abandonado por amor propio y a su familia.

-… Es como una droga que deseas consumir cada vez más, pero nuestro cuerpo lamentablemente tiene un límite… es una completa lástima que no podamos beber y beber. – bella sonreía mirando como el cuerpo de Edward de tensaba cada vez mas.

-Yo no me alimento de sangre humana. – recalco aquella información que Bella decidió ignorar constantemente.

-Así, lo recuerdo su estúpida dieta. – hablo con amargura, pero sin que esta se notara en su melodiosa voz.

-No es ninguna estupidez, no queremos matar humanos… no queremos perder lo que queda de nuestras almas. – eso era lo que les permitía seguir con aquella larga existencia, en donde aun las primeras muertes a causa de su insaciable lo perseguían aun.

-Ha querido los remordimientos de las vidas arrebatadas, es un dolor que trastorna a nuestras mentas y nos lleva a la locura. Eso es algo que he experimentado, toda mi existencia me he alimentado de humanos por ello me he visto en la obligación de entrar en letargo, para descansar de la culpa que me perseguía por devorar pueblos completos. – los ojos celestes de bellas mostraron un brillo de tristeza que Edward pudo percibir mientras dejaba a la mujer inconsciente en la puerta trasera de una vivienda.

-La reina ella… - la curiosidad de Edward asía aquel ser quería ser saciada y allí al lado de el alejándose por los tejados de las vivienda estaba quien podía brindarle la información que en esos momentos necesitaba.

-Si ella es la más cruel de las acecinas, en cada lugar a donde iba sembraba el terror, los seres oscuros caían a sus pies al verla pasar y los vampiros se escondían al sentir su presencia cediéndole sus territorios. Ella es temida y respeta. – recordó bella aquella parte de su existencia solitaria.

-Y Carlisle él.

-El era uno de sus más fieles servidores, unos de sus amantes al igual que los reyes vulturín´s, pero antes que ellos hubieron otros a los cuales acecino por traicionarla de las formas más crueles que puede existir para un vampiro, la reina es una persona orgullosa, que no tolera la traición y ni la mentira. Y Carlisle está pisando su orgullo al créalos a ustedes, al casarse con Esme, al tener una familia. – la ira era palpable en cada palabra de bella, que apuñaba su manos dejando salir una especie de rayos de ella.

-¿Y cuál es el castigo que crees que le dará a él?.

-La muerte de cada uno de ustedes frente a él. Y una vida de sufrimiento pos su traición a ella y a su mundo. El tenia una misión, un deber y no la cumplió, cuidar y velar su sueño era su deber, esperar su despertar y ser el primer ser oscuro a quien ella debía ver… era su responsabilidad. Pero nada de eso le importo. Y cuando la oportunidad se presento se marcho, dejándola en el olvido. Y eso es algo imperdonable. La raza vampírica depende de la reina, si la reina muere todos mueren, por eso ella es invencible, intocable, no solo los ríos de sangre que dejo a su paso y el miedo que causa es lo que la hace temida y respetada, si no aquel poder que mantiene sobre toda nuestra raza. Somos vampiros y como hijos de la oscuridad y de aquella mujer nuestro deber es seguirla como las sombras que somos en este mundo marchito.

-Una reina que quiere destruir nuestra familia, una reina que vive en el pasado y no acepta que los tiempos cambian, y que las cosas evolucionan constantemente. Eso es lo que veo. Alguien desalmado sin piedad. No merece ser respetado si no todo lo contrario, merece ser repudiado. – escupió Edward con el valor de un estúpido, pero esas palabras le pesarían en un fututo no muy lejano.

-¿así?. – pregunto burlona Bella cambiando su actitud rápidamente, sin molestarse por el comentario de Edward, después de todo esos comentarios no afectaban su autoestima.

-Sí, todos merecemos una oportunidad, incluso nosotros hijos de las tiniebla. Si ella deja de existir que importa, nosotros dejaremos de existir tambien y con ello un mal menos habrá que atemorice a la humanidad y corrompa a la sociedad en la que vivimos. – su punto de vista fue interesante para bella, aunque no dejo de ser egoísta.

-Esas son palabras de un ser al cual su vida depende de un frágil hilo. – dijo con sarcasmo cada palabra, saboreando las expresión imperturbable que mostraba su acompañante.

-Quiero saber algo más. – pidió deteniendo su camino en una plaza cerca del centro del pueblo donde aun se veían algunas personas a esas altas horas.

-No tengo por qué responder a tus dudas. –fue su simple respuesta, aunque lo negara le estaba gustando hablar con él.

-¿Quien eres, porque tienes esos dones?, se supone que solo podemos tener uno por vampiro. – expuso sus dudas e inquietudes, referente a lo que había visto esa noche, estaba seguro que había borrado la memoria de la mujer, había curado su herida y antes de salir de la mansión en donde había estado utilizando un don que bloqueaba al de ellos incluso sus habilidades, y ahora que lo recordaba tambien había visto esas chipas iguales a rayos saliendo de sus puños, muchos misterios la rodeaban y sobre todo tenía un presentimiento sobre ella, algo que le advertía que no creyera en todas sus palabras.

-¡¿Quien dijo esa estupidez?. – pregunto algo sorprendía por el escaso conocimiento de aquel vampiros de un siglo y tanto de edad, que era un completo ignorante de su raza, ¿a que estaba jugando Carlisle con ellos manteniéndolos en la ignorancia absoluta?

-Estupidez. – Edward se para frente a ella, intentando leer su mente, algo que fue completamente intuir, ella era impenetrable, así que no le quedo mas opción que escuchar su respuesta de aquellos labios rojos de los cuales no podía dejar de admirar.

-Si es una estupidez. – repitió mirando aquel joven que la miraba tratando de ver mas allá de ella y de sus ¿labios?

-¿Por qué?. – quiso saber manteniendo los ojos ahora fijos en aquellos azules celestes.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no tengo por qué responder a tus preguntas. Pídele a tu padre que las responda. No soy tu institutriz. Ahora deja quiero ir por mi siguiente presa, si quieres puedes divertirte conmigo y así recuerdas viejos tiempos. – sonrió mientras caminaba a un grupo de maleantes que bebía cerca de ellos sin imaginar que la muerte se presentaría en ese lugar en una de las más hermosas presentaciones.

Continuaraaa…

**Holaaa!**

**Chicas y ¿chicos?**

**Bueno aquí estoy después de dos semanas creo… sin actualizar esta historia…**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap, como ya les había dicho ante, la relación de Edward y Bella ira poco a poco, no quiero un amor que aparezca de la nada, quiero que primero se comprendan y acepten los diferente puntos de vista de cada uno de ellos, que nazca la confianza, la amistad y por último el amor incondicional y para ello lleva mucho tiempo y esfuerzo de ambas parte, y por los momento como pudieron apreciar bella no está muy dispuesta a colaborar, ella en lo que piensa es en recuperar a Carlisle y vengarse de su traición, su orgullo aun esta allí esperando surgir y destrozar todo a su paso.**

**En fin…-suspiro-… les agradezco a todos por seguir leyendo cada cap, que Publio y dejar sus comentarios que me llenar de inspiración para seguir adelante, llevándoles a cada uno de ustedes lo mejor de mi imaginación…**

**Sweet broke heart**

**Karina 18**

**Gemivi**

**.Cullen**

**Hotaru**

**Conejoazul**

**Anfitrite**

**Angie Cullen Hale **

**Verodelprado**

**Shineevero**

**Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por seguir apoyándome, espero sus comentarios o criticas de este cap.**

**Espero que todos estén bien, muchos besos y abrazos para todos…**

**YUUKI KUCHIKI**


	7. Chapter 7 CEDIENDO

**Capitulo 7**

**CEDIENDO **

La oscuridad dominaba aquel lugar siniestro lleno de misterios y un aura tan poderosa que ahogaba a todos aquellos débiles seres que pisaban aquel territorio.

Dos lunas deslumbraban en los cielos de aquella dimensión. Dos lunas de colores diferentes la más grande de un color rojo sangriento y la más pequeña de un color azul profundo como el océano.

Pero aquella extraña dimensión no estaba impresionada por ese hecho, de hecho era parte de su mundo, un mundo que constaba con tan solo dos lunas y una noche eterna, en donde criaturas oscuras sigilosas se movían en busca de su alimento, en busca de aquel elixir rojo que prolongaba su eternidad de sufrimiento. Por que en aquel lugar no había paz si no tormento y dolor.

En aquella dimensión o mundo existía una torre de piedra que se alzaba imponente asía el cielo y alrededor de ella estaban cientos o quizás miles de cadáveres decorándola espeluznantemente.

En lo alto de la torre que era alumbrada completamente con aquellas dos lunas que deslumbraban con sus colores fantasmagóricos; una de aquellas criaturas perteneciente aquel mundo ruje de dolor y desesperación sosteniendo su abdomen que se retorcía fuera de control como si fuera gelatina.

La criatura con forma de una mujer humana y piel tostada de un color negro como si su piel estuviera quemada, gritaba, rugía, mostrando sus colmillos amarillentos los cuales habían arrebatado miles de existencias, ensangrentados con su propia sangre que ahora vomitaba…

Un nuevo rugido similar al de un león retumbo estremeciendo a las criaturas que habitan cerca de la torre de piedra. En las alturas las dos lunas comenzaron a unirse comenzando con un eclipse lunar, nunca antes visto por aquellos seres oscuros que comenzaban a temblar a causa de aquel espectáculo astronómico.

Otro grito desgarrador se dejo escuchar, la criatura seguía retorciéndose de dolor y su abdomen comenzó a desgarrase como una tela vieja al ser alada con fuerza… la sangre comenzó a salir burbujeante mientras la criatura se agarraba el vientre desesperada ante aquella agonía que era igual que quemarse viva en las mismas llamas del infierno.

Un pequeña manita ensangrentada emergió del vientre de aquel ser agónico, seguida de su cabecita pequeña y redonda, seguida de otra mano y luego parte de su cuerpo salía a recibir los rayos lunares y que se mezclaban en aquel eclipse.

El ser que daba a luz aquella pequeña criatura ya no gritaba de sus ojos se iba la luz de malicia que minutos antes los habían alumbrado. Detrás de la criatura emergió otra saliendo ensangrentado mostrando sus pequeños colmillos lamiendo sus labios rojos. Las lunas se unieron rojo y azul formando el color más temible de toda aquella era. Dos seres habían nacido y con ello la destrucción de aquella dimisión que se estremeció mientras los pequeños seres comenzaban a crecer de una forma asombrosa poniéndose en pie cuando terminaron de salir de aquel vientre que los había llevado unos segundos atrás, su crecimiento había sido en cuestión de minutos al igual que su nacimiento.

Los dos pequeños con apariencia humana fueron tomando forma de una niña y un niño que se abrazaban en su desnudes absoluta, viendo como aquel mundo se desintegraban desde lo alto de aquella torre de piedra, en el momento que las lunas se separaban latamente.

-¿Que aremos ahora?. – sonó como el tintinear de una campanita la voz de la pequeña abrazada a su hermano mirando con indiferencia aquel mundo en agonía y destrucción con sus ojos rojos como la sangre que cubría parte de su cuerpo, dejando ver dos pares de colmillos heredados de su madre que aun yacía a sus pies...

-Buscaremos un mundo en donde podamos existir y estaremos juntos para toda la eternidad. – concluyo el niño de una apariencia de 8 años mientras de su espalda salían dos alas de murciélago sosteniendo a la pequeña entre sus brazos blancos y fuerte, su belleza era asombrosa, ningún ser de aquel lugar que se desintegraba había visto nunca nada igual, aquellos niños eran perfectos y tambien eran la causa de aquella destrucción, a pesar de su belleza abrumadora emanaban un poder tan siniestro que evitaba que los seres pudieran escapar y poner a salvo sus existencias, ellos los estaban condenando a todos, ese sacrificio era su regalo de bienvenida que le daba la oscuridad a sus nuevos habitantes y sobre todo los herederos de su poder y lo que por miles de años reinarían como soberanos absolutos…

La torre en donde segundo atrás habían estado parados dando sus primeros pasa se agrieto y se derrumbo con aquella criatura que extendía su mano asía aquellos pequeños que eran sus hijos en busca de ayuda, pero ellos solo la miraron con repugnancia y sonrieron de una manera maliciosa y alzaron el vuelo lejos de aquel mundo en busca de uno más grande y acogedor en donde pudieran existir eternamente. Sus manos entre lazadas y su espalda fue lo último que vio aquella criatura antes de desaparecer completamente con aquel mundo de demonios, con aquel infierno que le había dado la vida aquellas criaturas de enorme poder y la belleza de la muerte letal. Porque ellos eran los mensajeros de la muerte, los hijos de una demonio y la oscuridad.

Porque esos niños eran y serian para siempre los primeros vampiros que vería la humanidad que atemorizarían a todo un planeta, sembrando el caos y la maldad por toda la eternidad.

…

Bella abrió sus ojos, lentamente, estaba en su habitación recostada en su cama, se llevo las manos a los ojos, suspiro y paso su mano por su rostro apartando unos mechones de cabello rebelde que se habían salido de su trenza.

Asia tantos siglos que no recordaba su renacer que había pensado que solo había sido una ilusión creada por su mente, una pesadilla creada por su retorcida memoria, pero se había equivocado allí estaba de nuevo haciéndose presente aquel recuerdo y sobre todo aquellas dos lunas que había sido lo primero que habían visto sus ojos cuando se abrió paso desgarrando aquel ser retorcido desde adentro...

-¡Has despertado!. – una cantarina vos se dejo oír en su habitación, no tenía que ver quien era para saber que se trataba de Alice, su aura la delataba al igual que su aguda y melodiosa voz, si era aquella pequeña y saltarina duende que tanto la frustraba. Era realmente imperativa, nunca estaba quieta… y al parecer no se quería dar por vencida a pesar de miedo que sentía asía ella y la atracción que ejercía ella misma asía ella.

-Si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta. – respondió con sarcasmo, miro por la ventana mirando el crepúsculo, había dormido por mucho tiempo… "si ella podía dormir", por escasa horas pero lo hacía, era forma de vivir sus sueños o pesadillas de la que era presa cuando dormía. Algo muy peligroso para ella al estar rodeada de aquellos vampiros. Pero los conocía y sabia que eran demasiado nobles para atacarla mientras dormía, y aunque lo hicieran ella sentiría el peligro y sus sentidos de supervivencia entrarían en función despertándola y volviendo polvo a iluso suicida en tan solo segundos.

-Disculpa yo solo…- Alice se movió incomoda, otra vez Bella la miraba con eso ojos que la traspasaban, al parecer ella podía ver a trabes de sus ojos, y eso la dejaba indefensa y sin fuerza, podía sentir el poder que ella emanaba tan fuerte y poderoso que la hacía temer, pero ella era valiente, y su valentía la llevó a tomar la decisión de enfrentarla y acercarse a ella a pesar de su rechazo constante.

-¿Qué haces mi habitación?. – pregunto bella cayendo en el pequeño detalle, que la duende había entrado en sin su permiso en sus aposentos invadiendo su espacio personal, el cual no era mucho.

-Te he traído tus maletas, han llegado esta mañana temprano. – se defendió aunque sabía que esa defensa no tenía nada de valor ante la invasión privada que le había hecho a su visita no my deseada.

-Ya veo. – confirmo sus palabras al ver las seis maletas cerca de la puerta, lo que indicaba que la vampiresa no había revisado nada, bueno no era que tenía mucho que ver, la habitación estaba completamente igual a cuando ella había llegado. - ¿deseas algo más?. – pregunto al ver que no Alice no se movía y veía con obvio nerviosismo las maletas.

-Quizás las gracias no estaría de más. – desvió sus pensamientos… y miro a Bella a los ojos y los desvió rápidamente asía las maletas.

-No tengo porque dártelas, tu las has traído porque quisiste hacerlo.-Bella camino hacia una maleta y la tomo con si esta fuera un pluma y la coloco arriba de la cama y la abrió dejando ver lujosas prendas de exquisito gusto y vistosos colores.

-He tratado de ser amable y paciente contigo, pero mi paciencia y la de todos tiene un límite. – susurro entre diente, tratando de ver lo que había entre la maleta, si era muy curiosa. Pero que podía hacer la pobre, ella era una maniática de la moda…

-La mía tambien y estas llegando a él en este momento si no dejas de molestar. – Bella dejo caer una prenda de un color azul real en la cama, y se güiro para encarar a la curiosa vampira que miraba expectante la prenda que había dejado caer sin delicadeza Bella.

-Todo el tiempo es así, de grosera y sarcástica. Estoy tratando que su estadía sea confortable, pero usted se niega a colaborar con nosotros. – Alice por primera vez se enfoco realmente en la conversación que mantenía con Bella que para su suerte era la más larga que había tenido.

Bella le dio la espalda y camino hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo y extendió la mano asía Alice…

-Pásame algo de vestir. – ordeno sin mirar a la vampiresa.

-¿Pero qué?. – si la había confundido con su nueva actitud. Y no era para menos Bella era completamente bipolar.

-Acabas de decir que estas tratando de que mi estadía sea más confortable, y que mejor forma de demostrarlo que ayudarme a buscar algo que ponerme, no me place andar todo los días de mi eternidad con este vestido puesto. – se miro de arriba abajo aquella prenda blanca que ahora estaba un poco manchada de sangre debido aquella casa que había tenido dos noche atrás.

-¡¿Oh por dios no puede ser?. – Alice se llevo las manos a la boca cubriéndosela ocultando la sorpresa y la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Sus esfuerzos y paciencia por fin daba los frutos deseados… por fin Bella la estaba aceptando.

-¿Que ocurre ahora?. – pregunto con el seño fruncido sin entender cuál era la emoción de Alice por ordenarle que le pasara algo para vestir, en definitiva aquella vampiresa los años le estaban trastornando, le diría a Carlisle que le propusiera el letargo para ver si se calmaba esa euforia por algo tan simple eso no era nada normar para ella. No nada normar.

Alice corrió así la maleta y comenzó a sacar ropa como loca sonriendo siniestramente… hasta que se quedo quieta con su rostro en shock. Lo que confirmo las sospechas de Bella, aquella vampira no era normar y los años le estaban afectando. Alice se güiro lentamente y miro a Bella con los ojos cristalinos llenos de emoción desbordante.

-Este vestido es que yo quería, hace dos días que salió al mercado, quería comprarlo pero en este lugar tan apartado y fuera de la vista de la moda, no ha llegado… pensaba ir a parís a comprarlo o quizás algún lugar más cerca…

-Si tanto lo quieres es tuyo. – la corto Bella, ya sabía por dónde iba la vampiresa, si tanto le gustaba el vestido era de ella, después de todo si quería uno de esos se lo enviarían con tan solo pedirlo. A demás no quería otra vampiresa envidiosa en esa mansión con Rosalie ya le era suficiente…

-¿De verdad?. – pregunto mostrando su incredulidad en su rostro creyendo haber oído mal.

-Sí. Pero quiero que busques algo para ponerme. – ordeno nuevamente, se estaba comenzando arrepentir cuando vio los saltos de emoción de Alice que daba por toda la habitación girando como loca alrededor de ella.

-Si ya verás que te gustara lo que buscare para ti, te arreglare y quedaras como una muñequita de bonita. – junto las manos imaginándose lo mucho que le haría a bella. Si ahora tenía su propia barbie que vestir y peinar, lo que siempre soñó…ahh si que era feliz igual que una lombriz…

-Espero que te apures no me gusta esperar y no me quiero arrepentir de esto… - la saco de sus sueños Bella resoplando nerviosa… si estaba muy nerviosa aquella expresión la aterraba y eso ya era mucho decir.

-Claro que no lo harás, ahora mano a la obra. – volvió a buscar entre la maleta ahora en otra que estaba junto a la puerta…

-Si como sea. – Bella se cruzo de brazo mientras veía a su nueva mucama trabajar alegremente.

-Ahora date un baño mientras yo busco algo de acuerdo con la época y los colores que te favorezcan, tambien hay que escoger los zapatos o sandalias… o si el peinado tienes el cabello muy largo y tambien…

-Espero no arrepentirme de lo que estoy asiendo… - resoplo mientras entraba a su sala de baño de un color blanco inmaculado con detalles dorados y plateados.

Dejo caer el vestido que cubría su pálida piel y se adentro bajo la regadera dejando que miles de gaticas de agua cayeran sobre ella como lluvia. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquella tranquilizadora agua…

Se llevó la mano al pecho en donde estaba su corazón muerto y paralizado desde su nacimiento, y recordó a su hermano y aquel eclipse lunar.

Como deseaba ver esos ojos azules…

Si sus ojos eran iguales aquellas lunas.

Bella perdió de nuevo la noción del tiempo y se dejo llevar por la tranquilidad de la que ahora disfrutaba en el silenció del tintinear del agua al caer sobre su piel.

-¡Hermano!. – susurro ahogando sus siseo entre aquel manto de agua que la cubría...

Continuaraaa…

**Hola, hola, chicas y chicos?**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo, se que al principio se quedaron fuera de base, pero quería darle un poco mas de información del como había llegado Bella a ser vampiro… si…si, es algo extraño, pero quería crear esa dimensión en un universo diferente en el que ella existe, recuerden que el pasado de Bella es un enigma que muchos querrán resolver más adelante…**

**Bueno les agradezco a todos sus reviews, todos esos comentarios que me llenar de emoción y ganas de seguir adelante con esta historia…**

**En fin quiero agradecerles a:**

**.Cullen**

**Troll**

**Angie Cullen Hale**

**Shineevero**

**Conejoazul**

**Sweet broke heart**

**Nata W. Cullen**

**Aniithacullen**

**Isa.21**

**Un millón de gracias a todo por sus reviews y apoyo…**

**Espero que les haiga gustado el cap, aunque está un poco corto, el próximo será más largo se los prometo…**

**Perdonen si tengo muchos errores ortográficos.**

**Besos los quiero a todos…**

**Nos leemos pronto y por favor no olviden sus reviews…**

**YUUKI KUCHIKI**


	8. Chapter 8

**La tristeza se apodera de mi alma, la oscuridad sierra un rayo de luz. Mi familia se viste de negro, y un velo de oscuridad cubre el rostro de un familiar.**

**El cáncer hace una de las suyas nuevamente, y mis ojos se llenar de tristeza y lágrimas.**

**El dolor es fuerte y mi familia sufre en silenció lo que sus almas gritan.**

**Yuuki Kuchiki **

**Capitulo 8**

¿La debilidad de un corazón puede corromper el alma?

Cuando los celos invaden nuestro ser y destruyen la confianza las barreras de la maldad se alimentan y crecen llenando nuestro ser de oscuridad.

Cuando un vampiro que mira su amante fiel. Ese amante que le ofrece fidelidad, le entrega todo su ser, toda las maravillas de la oscuridad y lo ama en el silenció de la noche abrazándolo cada crespúsculo y dejándolo ir cada amanecer.

Si es la noche aquella que ama en silencio a sus amantes sangrientos.

La oscuridad y la luna resplandeciente son el amante fiel de los vampiros y ellos la aman con devoción y se entregan anhelantes de recibir la bendición de la oscuridad que les fue impuesta o que ellos aceptaron con los brazos abiertos sedientos de su poder, y el poder de la inmortalidad.

Bella bajaba de un Ferrari amarillo muy llamativo, al principio tubo algo de renuencia a subirse a ese "monstruo de metal" como lo había llamado al principio. Aun le sorprendía la capacidad que tenia la humanidad para diseñar, crear algo como aquello, aun le costaba creer que el hombre habían ido a la luna y habían regreso. Y lo seguían asiendo.

Aunque ella podría ir si ese fuera su deseo, pero no lo aria; amaba mucho a la tierra para abandonarla.

Suspiro y miro aquella mansión en la que ahora se alojaba, percibió el aroma de aquellos vampiros que le habían robado a Carlisle, su Carlisle. Y sintió el rencor apoderándose de su corazón.

Ella era egoísta, necesitaba que el amor de Carlisle fuera solo de ella y para ella, odiaba a su familia y lo odiaba a él, porque la estaba obligando a sentir dolor y desolación, el estaba amagando su despertar.

Miro a su alrededor, el bosque húmedo, la poca niebla que cubría la hierba y el musgo que cubría las cortezas de los arboles cubiertos de verde y más verde.

El verde era uno de los colores que mas detestaba, su color favorito era el azul, el azul como el cielo, azur como los grandes océanos, azul como los ojos de su amado hermano.

-¡Bella vamos es hora de entrar!.

Y allí estaba Alice con una gran sonrisa cargada de grandes bolsas, ella era una compradora compulsiva. Bella asintió con la cabeza, esa chica era un ser especial, tenía una energías interminables.

Bella irguió su cabeza y camino asía la entrada de la mansión ya abierta por Alice que corría dando saltitos dentro de la mansión asía la sala principal donde estaban toda la familia reunida como siempre que entraba a dicha instancia.

Bella mantuvo su rostro inexpresable.

Y se adentro en aquel nido de vampiros.

Ellos la miraron expectantes y tensos.

Bella se llevo una mano al bolsito negro que colgaba de su hombro derecho muy lentamente asiendo que los sentidos de supervivencia de cada unos de ellos a excepción de Carlisle y Alice se dispararan frenéticamente.

De uno de los bolsillos del lujoso bolso de diseñador exclusivo de los vulturín, Bella saco una cajita blanca con un extraño olor para los vampiros; un olor a flores, solo que no daban con la flor a que le pertenecía dicho olor, pero para sus sentidos no era un olor desagradable al contrario era un aroma delicioso.

-¡Bienvenid!. – dijo una amable Esme que no perdía detalle dando un paso asía Bella que la vio con amabilidad muy fingida.

-He traído un té. Deseo que me lo prepares. –aunque la voz de Bella fue solo un susurro no dejo de causar efectos secundarios.

Era inevitable para ellos estremecerse cuando la escuchaban hablar.

Ella no era una vampiresa como ellos y ellos estaban más que seguro de ello.

Bella era poderosa y su voz lo detonaba, su forma de caminar, de mirar, de ser, todo en ella mostraba poderío y liderazgo.

Esme camino asía ella algo tensa y tomo el té de las manos blancas como el papel de cebolla de Bella. La pequeña caja con cien pequeñas bolsitas que contenía aquella esencia que le daba un nuevo aroma aquella sala fue sujetada por una cautelosa Esme.

-Si eres tan amable podrías llevarlo al jardín… puedes preparar para todos hay algo que deseo saber.

Se estaba mostrando más amable, y Carlisle no pudo evitar sonreírle orgulloso de su nueva actitud, aunque estaba seguro que no debía cantar victoria tan rápido. Ella estaba planeando su venganza, ya no soportaba más desplantes y humillaciones de parte de él. Ella era Isabella vulturí creadores de reyes y creadora de toda la raza vampírica.

La oscuridad era su aliada, la noche su amante y la luna la testigo de su actos y sus sueños, y tambien presenciarían su venganza, aunque ella no sabía que esa venganza seria su propia destrucción.

-Nosotros no podemos ingerir esa cosa mal oliente.

Protesto Rosalie atrayendo una furibunda mirada de Bella que la dejo petrificada temblando de miedo.

-En ocasiones arruinas los buenos momentos Rosalie querida. Deberías cambian de actitud, recuerda que es mejor llevar la fiesta en paz cuando se trata de mi persona, no creo que a mi estimado Carlisle le agrade que te inutilizara por una larga temporada. Y créeme querida que no te gustaría estarlo.-la voz de Bella salió como un susurro peligroso disfrazado de una amabilidad que no sentía en ese momento. Una amabilidad que muy ineficientemente cubría sus ansias acecinas.

-Conmigo no funciona las amenazas.- respondió no muy segura Rosalie, pero manteniendo la mirada temerosa en los ojos aguamarines de Bella que congelarían al infierno con tan solo verse reflejados en aquel azul casi grisceso.

-No te equivoques querida, yo no amenazo solo advierto, mis amenazas las guardo para seres que verdaderamente valen la pena.

-¿Que has dicho?. – preguntó en un susurro, apretando sus puños conteniéndose o contenida por el miedo que dominaba su cuerpo.

-Carlisle por favor salgarnos al jardín, no quiero discutir con la inútil de tu hija.

Sin previo aviso Rosalie se lanzo como una bestia asía Bella que proyecto un escudo que golpeo a la rubia asiéndola volar a trabes de la ventana que quedo hecha añicos antes toda la familia petrificada.

-Como te lo dije desde un principio… tu valentía y agallas son una lástima. Tu poder es insignificante, es como si un simple humano se enfrentara a la ferocidad de un titán. – la miro a los ojos y la miro con lastima descarada. -Rosalie querida si quieres seguir viviendo hazte fuerte y obedece tu instinto. No lo posees como un adorno. Eres tan débil que resultas patética e insultante para nuestra raza. Ahora ponte de pie. – Bella la vio con desdén como el que ve a una cucaracha antes de aplastarla, usando sus dotes de actuación, para parecer amable.

-Te odio. – le escupió la rubia poniéndose velozmente de pie.

-Tu odio fortalece mi poder… Tu actitud me desagrada. – la miro de arriba abajo y le dio la espalda como mostrándole lo débil que era con aquella acción.

-¡Lárgate de aquí!, ¡déjanos en paz!… no eres bienvenida en mi familia. – escupió de nuevo sin dejarse amedrantar por la vampiresa.

Bella se güiro lentamente más lento de lo que lo aria un humano mirando con ojos fríos y vacios a Rosalie que se mordió la lengua a la vez que su cuerpo se estremecía por el miedo.

-Quizás no lo sea, pero soy una invitada de Carlisle y hasta que el no me pida que me marche no lo haré y si lo hace me llevare un presente conmigo que él jamás olvidara. – esto último lo dijo en un susurro escalofriante mirando con el rabillo del ojo al nombrado que sintió como su cuerpo se volvía mas frio, si eso era posible.

- Vuelves amenazar a nuestra familia. En eso te vasas para que los vampiros te acepten en amenazar a los mas débiles, usar tu poder para hacer tu voluntad. Que lastima me das, nadie está a tu lado porque quiere si no porque impones tu voluntad.

-Te equivocas como siempre... Dime querida ¿cuántas neuronas tienes funcionando en tu reducido cerebro?. – pregunto burlona aumentando la ira de la rubia que ya estaba a punto de lanzarse nuevamente al ataque.

-Bella por favor. – intervino Carlisle adivinando las intenciones de Rosalie a la cual los ojos se le habían vueltos negros presa de la ira que recorría su piel que era tratada por las olas de tranquilidad enviadas por Jasper.

-Calla Carlisle. – los cabellos largos de Bella parecieron cobrar vida desatándose de su larga trenza siendo movido por una brisa inexistente. - Estaba de muy buen humor, pero tu desagradable hija ha ruinado todo. Y me estoy enfadando. – le informo mirándolo a los ojos, mostrando que no mentía y que su tolerancia tenía un límite y su hija se estaba acercando a él muy peligrosamente.

-¿Esme querida aun no está el té?. – pregunto con una dulzura que rayaba en la hipocresía.

-Emn no. – no contesto la castaña que se disponía acercase a Rosalie.

-¿Y a qué esperas?. – pregunto manteniendo su sonrisa pero manteniendo aquella mirada fría que no podía ser oculta fácilmente.

-¡Ella no es tu sirvienta!. – escupió Rosalie molesta por la forma de hablarle Bella a Esme.

-Calla cuando los mayores hablan.- la reto Bella sin mirarla.

-¡Porque todos aceptan que les hable así!. – grito histérica tratando de halarse su cabellera rubia.

-Rosalie…Rosalie, es mejor que calles mi paciencia tiene un límite y mis emociones aun no están de todo estable, y si valoras tu existencia será mejor que te mantengas alejada de mi. – le aconsejo Bella caminando asía su amado, que la miraba callado apuñando sus manos algo impotente por la situación y la humillación que estaba pasando su impulsiva hija.

-¡Carlisle has algo!. – pidió Rosalie mirándolo a los ojos en busca de su apoyo, apoyo que no le podía otorgar su padre en ese momento.

-Lo siento mucho Rosalie, pero no puedo hacer nada, perdón pero esta vez has sido la culpable, tu imprudencia te ha llevado hasta donde estas en este momento, ahora enfrenta la situación con dignidad hija mía. – desvío la mirada y tensando aun mas su mandíbula ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones con maestría.

-¡Pero papá!, ¿por qué dejas que me humille de esa forma?. – pregunto dejando ver su resentimiento y decepción en su voz temblorosa.

-Es simple... – dijo Bella interviniendo mirando al resto de los espectadores y su impotencia.

-¡No te lo preguntado maldita!. – hablo fuerte y claro Rosalie mirándola con el brillo del odio trasluciendo cada poro de su muerto y hermoso cuerpo.

-…Careces de humildad, tu vanidad te siega y los celos te corroen el alma. – dijo ignorando las palabras de la rubia.

-¡Vanidad!. – escupió con voz incrédula con sus ojos más abiertos de lo normar mostrando la sorpresa en su voz.

-¡Sí!, lo que sientes asía a mi mas allá del miedo que estremece tu cuerpo, es la vanidad, soy más hermosa que tu, soy más fuerte y mis dones son algo que nunca podrás alcanzar, y eso te llena de envidia, porque nuca antes habías encontrado a alguien más hermosa que tu propio reflejo ¿o me equivoco?. –pregunto ya más tranquila, para Bella aquella discusión se había extendido mas de la cuenta. Y Rosalie tenía que agradecer que Bella controlara sus ansias acecinas por el trato que tenia con Carlisle ya que si no fuera por ello ya no quedaran ni sus cenizas.

-¡Tú me hablas de vanidad!... ¿y tú que eres? La vos de la humildad. – hablo con crudo sarcasmo el cual respiraba por la herida de su orgullo pisoteado.

-Soy simplemente hermos, pero no perfecta. Porque mi imperfección es que no poseo compasión de aquellos que incumplen las reglas creada por mi Reina. Mi imperfección es la lealtad que le profeso a sus ideales. Y si su deseo es que juzgue y castigue como pronto lo haré con esta familia, así lo haré sin que la mano me tiemble y sin emoción en mi mirada.

-¡Eres un monstruo!. – exclamo dándose cuenta que no mentía, lo podía ver su ojos y leer en su cuerpo.

-Es que acaso no lo sabía… los vampiros somos demonios, somos una maldición que se cierne en la tierra, como castigo divino asía la humanidad por su pecados, somos depredadores, devoradores de pecados y mensajeros de la muerte. – susurro con una voz de ultra tumba enfriando más el ambiente.

-¿Quién eres?. – se atrevió a preguntar mas calmada gracias a las olas de tranquilidad enviadas por Jasper que comenzaban hacer efecto gracias a la intervención de Bella.

-El terror de los nuestro. Soy la maldición de los vampiros Rosalie querida, y la que juzgara a tu familia y de mi depende la existencia de todo. Ahora Carlisle ya que las cosas parecen más calmadas por favor salgarnos a jardín antes que llueva. – Bella miro por la ventana sin que algunos de los presentes se dieran de cuenta de la cuanta verdad había en sus palabras.

Emmett se acerco a su esposa y la abrazo aun tembloroso, aunque quiso ayudarla en el momento que fue lanzada por lo que sea que fuera hecho Bella algo lo había sujetado al suelo, era una fuerza invisible que lo mantenía paralizado como una estatua impidiendo hasta el movimiento de sus labios, el terror se había apoderado de él en ese momento de vulnerabilidad, y temió por su existencia y la de su amada. Bella era peligrosa y él lo sabía.

Los pensamientos de Edward y Jasper no eran muy diferentes a los de Emmett, ellos habían sido sujetados por la misma fuerza invisible, pero poderosa para impedir el movimiento de poderosos vampiros.

Jasper había reconocido, percibido y olido el veneno estilado por Bella. Había visto cada uno de sus gestos, ella para él era una depredadora y el uno de los más poderosos depredador que se cernía sobre la tierra. Había encontrado aquello que le debía de temer más que una ley vulturí, porque el había descubierto quien era aquella mujer frente a ellos. Había encontrado a su cazador.

Jasper siguió los pasos de Carlisle y Bella devorando cada uno de sus movimientos. El conocía cada una de las leyendas de la Reina de los vampiros contados por ancianos y renacidos. En aquella guerra entre clanes en la cual había participado hacia ya muchas décadas… había oído hablar de ella. Una vampiresa tan hermosa que ni los ángeles y deidades celestiales podrían compararse con su belleza segadora, una voz tan suave y aterciopelada que era confundida con los canticos diabólicos del infierno atrayente de la muerte. Sus movimientos rápidos como un felino, imperceptible hasta para los ojos de los más ancianos de su especie. Sus ojos cambiantes de color que dominaban hasta los sentidos de aquellos que los miraban hipnotizados llevándolos por el sendero del inframundo. Su cabello que caía como un manto ondulado por su recta espalda como un velo de oscuridad en movimiento. Unos filosos colmillos tan afilados que llevaban a la muerte a todo aquel que los divisaba. Su boca sensual de un color rojo sangre era la fruta prohibida que todos los demonios querían devorar. Una fruta que doblegaban la voluntad y humillaban a todo aquel que no eran merecedores de ellos. Su cuerpo perfecto era la perdición y maldición de los mundanos y seres oscuros que desollarían vivos a sus seres amados contar de tocar con lujuria cada una de sus curvas y poseer aquel cuerpo con pasión desmedida. Y por ultimo sus dones, eran tantos dones que ningún vampiro por más viejo que este fuera podría enumerar, porque nadie podría decir al ciencia siete cuantos milenios llevaba viviendo aquel ser demoniaco de atrayente presencia.

Aquel ser que se encontraba frente a él. Aquella vampiresa que desde su llegada había dado todas las pistas para que descubrieran su identidad y dominarlos en silencio través del miedo y el temor.

La muerte de su especie caminaba frente a él. El más poderoso depredador que lideraba sobre la cadena alimenticia caminaba frente a él, la Reina de los vampiros era Isabella y aquella confirmación de sus pensamientos le dio a Jasper una sensación de euforia y temor al mismo tiempo.

Miro a la Reina sentada frente a mostrado su magnificencia, deslumbrándolos con su poder y esencia, envolviéndolos en su aura demoniaca, abrazándolos como la muerte abraza a sus convalecientes con sus fríos brazos. Y se vio reflejado en sus ojos que hipnotizantes asiendo que todos los bellos de su cuerpo se erizaran.

Bella sonrió con una sonrisa demoniaca asintiendo con la cabeza, dándole a entender que había leído sus pensamientos. Y en aquel preciso instante en su cabeza se formaron mil y una preguntas que necesitaba ser respondida antes que todo su cerebro hiciera cortó circuito.

Edward miro los ojos de Bella buscando lo que miraba con tanta intensidad y malicia. Y siguiendo la trayectoria de su mirada vio los ojos de Jasper conectados en una silenciosa conversación con Bella, y sin poder evitarlo una opresión se apodero de su pecho, un vacio que crecía con intensidad, algo que nunca había sentido. Quería que la mirada de Bella fuera dedicada a él, que su atención fuera para él, que aquella mirada maliciosa fuera dirigida a él. Intercambiar las ideas o las amenazas que estaba compartiendo con Jasper en ese momento en la intimidad de su mirada. Y sin poder evitarlo apuño las manos, porque en ese momento sintió celos de Jasper, en ese momento deseo ser el. Quería ser el único en el mundo de Bella. Y sin ser consciente Edward había caído en el hechizo de Bella, se había enredado en la telaraña maldita de la Reina, había dejado indefenso a su corazón y había sido atrapado en aquella tela de araña que lo llevaría a la perdición de un amor que aria que derramara lágrimas por primera vez en su vida inmortal. Lagrimas que estarían cargadas de dolor, desolación, frustración, celos, impotencia, decepción, egoísmo, traición, desconfianza, resentimientos y sobre todo de mucho odio. Un amor maldito que hundiría su alma en el camino de la perdición, porque aquel hechizo que se apoderaba de su corazón era la maldición del amor.

Carlisle miraba aquel intercambio de miradas entre Jasper y Bella, percibió la inquietud de Alice, el miedo de Emmett, el odio de Rosalie, la devoción y curiosidad de Jasper, los celos y posesión de Edward corrompiendo su alma, sintió la preocupación de Esme que servía el te dorado con olor a manzanilla en finas tasas blancas decoradas con ramificaciones de flores adquiridas en la india en uno de sus tantos viajes hacia más de 80 años y por ultimo estaban sus sentimientos y sus mentiras y sobre todo la encrucijada en la que se encontraban sus sentimientos.

Sin darse de cuenta o quizás ignorando adrede aquellos pequeños indicios del destino que ahora presenciaba la familia Cullen, esos pequeños detalles que pasaban desapercibido daban inicio a una cadena de dolor y destrucción de una de las familias más unidad existente entre los vampiros, que ahora daban el segundo paso sin ser consciente de ello asía la destrucción y todo seria por una mujer, una mujer de la cual dependía toda la su especie y que no dudaría a la hora de destruirla como lo izo aquel día en que nació junto a su hermano gemelo, aquel día en que destruyo su lugar de origen junto aquel ser que les dio la existencia. La unión de ellos dos significaría la destrucción de los vampiros y la raza humana y la tierra misma. Porque ellos eran el caos divididos en sexos. Ella era poder y su hermano destrucción y la unión de los dos era el fin de todo el mundo moribundo que ahora era la tierra.

…

Gotas tras gotas se dejaban oír en formas de eco en el silencio de aquel lugar convirtiéndose lentamente en un diluvió, pero un diluvio de sangre. Cientos de cuerpos humanos dejaban caer su sangre como chorros de presión en una urna de cristal en donde un cuerpo con apariencia humana seco y arrugado como una pasa comenzaba a ser bañado al mismo tiempo que adsorbía la sangre y así comenzando a rejuvenecer lentamente.

Continuaraaa…

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA.**

**Si sé que me quieren matar, pero tengo una buena escusa, estoy a fin de año en la universidad, y estamos muy ocupados entregando las últimas evaluaciones atrasadas y con los foros a los que no asistí en todo el año. Y como todo lo deje para última hora no me queda tiempo que dedicarle hasta historia si no a esta hora, "son las 2 de la madrugada".**

**Pero con esfuerzo y un poco de extranacho aquí estoy de nuevo deleitándolos con nuevos episodios de esta maravillosa historia.**

**Le agradezco a todos aquellas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer cada una de mis locuras. Sé que algunas personas no le habrá gustado el encuentro de Rosalie y Bella y el odio que se cierne sobre ellas dos, pero quiero que sean conscientes que no odio a Rosalie al contrario uno de los papeles más importante será el de ella en la existencia de Bella. ¡Así es! Rosalie será alguien muy importante más adelante. Ella será algo así como el bastón que sostenga a Bella en los momentos más difíciles y cuando crea que su mundo se a termina para darle paso a la destrucción.**

**Para los que recién leen esta historia y para aquellos que ya la han leído y siguen leyendo; quiero que sepan que esta historia aunque no la parezca serán una historia de amor entre Bella, Carlisle y Edward que desencadenaran un mal sobre la cabezas de mucho como una maldición.**

**Sé que Bella es fría, calculadora que no muestra sus sentimientos y que ha beses está llena de contradicciones y sobre todo aun no se ha fijado en Edward y que tambien no le ha dado una oportunidad de acercársele, pero quiero que estén consciente que Bella está llena de odio y con deseos de venganza, para ella todos aquellos vampiros quieren arrebatarle el amor de Carlisle… Carlisle para Bella es un ser muy importante, no solo por lo que represento en su existencia cuando el aun era un joven humano, si no por aquello que ella le dio a guardar y que el desprecio "su confianza y su corazón" un corazón que ahora sufre la desesperación de verse de nuevo a la deriva en aquel mundo cruel y lleno de desesperanza.**

**Aunque el triangulo amoroso no se ha serrado Carlisle se ha dado de cuenta que tiene competencia, y ahora las cosas seguirán con su paso lento pero remarcando cada una de las posiciones de los personajes en esta historia. **

**Ahora si le agradezco a la personas que dejaron sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior y que espero que dejen en este y en los que vienen y por supuesto espero los comentarios de los nuevos lectores, ya saben necesito ánimos y solo quiero publicar cada nuevo cap, por cada diez reviews. Así que adelante dejen sus reviews…**

**Buenos los agradecimientos son en esta ocasión para:**

**Sweet broke heart**

**Caro Bere Cullen**

**Shineevero**

**Isa-21**

**Andy Pandis**

**Karla-Cullen-Hale**

**Nata w. Cullen **

**Nata w. Cullen**

**Angie Cullen Hale**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Y siento mucho la tardanza, pero es que estoy pasando por una situación difícil y mis ánimos están por el suelo. Mi tia falleció y aun creo que no lo supero. En fin quiero leer sus reviews, denme ánimos para continuar.**

**Besos para todas…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Fox con una pequeña población;

Nublado

Frio

Lluvioso.

Perfecto para una familia de vampiros.

Vampiros que marcaban su territorio al igual que una manada de lobos que yacían a las afuera del pequeño pueblo.

Asíes, los lobos respiraban el aire de los fríos, de los muertos vivientes, que hacía más de lo que podían recordar las leyendas urbanas de los indígenas yaciente en las costas y parte del bosque podían recordar.

Un joven de gran sonrisa resplandeciente terminaba el motor de su nueva Toyota. Se paso una mano por la frente quitándose un poco de sudor dejando un poco de grasa en ella. Pero eso al musculoso chico no le importaba. En ese momento lo único importante era poner en marcha aquella camioneta que muchos meses de diversión en los acantilados le había robado.

Sin pensarlo dos beses tomo una guardacamisa gris al revés y subió a su nuevo vehículo, suspiro y trato tres veces de enser el motor, cuando su sonrisa comenzaba a extinguirse un sonido alerto todos sus sentidos, y ese era el sonido de un motor trabajando a toda marcha. Un poco de humo negro salió por el tubo de escape, asiendo que tosiera unas cuantas beses. Pero el humo no duro mucho. Rápidamente salió del galpón que había usado como taller de mecánica desde que se intereso por los autos y sus motores.

Sin ni siquiera pensarlo ya estaba corriendo por la carretera principal a todo lo que daba la máquina.

No muy lejos de allí, una vampiresa con una hermosa falda blanca, una blusa azul con figuras de estrellas en los bordes, un paraguas blanco cubriéndola de la lluvia que caía en armonía con la naturaleza, su cabello era recogido en una cola alta tejida hasta la punta que llegaba mas debajo de su cintura. Su rostro solo tenía un poco de rubor en las mejillas un brillo de con olor a fresa en sus labios del mismo color que la fruta.

Caminaba con sus botines de plástico azules entre la maleza del bosque, pisando la tierra mojada y uno que otro charco, deslizándose entre los arbustos y brincado los arboles caído con una capa de musgo suave y aterciopelado de un verde casi fosforescente a según ella. Bella suspiro por enésima vez, hay en Fox no había nada que la pudiera entretener. Carlisle estaba en el hospital jugando al doctor a según ella. Y sus hijos en el instituto del pueblito mostrándoles a los humanos lo mediocre que eran. Y Esme, ella perdía el tiempo jugando a decorar las casitas. Y ella, ella que la partiera un rayo… no tenía ni la mínima idea de dónde ir. Al principio se había planteado ir a volterra haber como marchaban las cosas con sus hijos, y los nuevos renacidos que no dejaban de aparecer como piedritas en el desierto. Habían nacido 20 en dos semanas, lo había contado todos. Y eso era alarmante, ya sus hijos estaban investigando y matando a todos aquellos que se salían de control y no acataban las reglas, sus reglas.

Bella volvió a resoplar perdida en sus pensamientos y viendo los futuros hijos de la noche en una visión parándose en medio de la carretera desierta sin oír un ruidoso motor que se acercaba a ella.

Jacob nunca se imagino que al tomar aquella curva serrada de la carretera se encontraría con aquella imaginen inmovible en medio de ella.

Trato de frenar frenéticamente, pero los frenos no respondían, presiono con desespero la bocina, pero aquella figura parecía una estatua en medio del camino.

Jacob no le quedo alternativa que maniobrar con su camioneta saliéndose de la carretera chancando fuerte mente contra un pino que fue derribado por la fuerza del impacto.

Jacob quedo inmóvil frete al volante inconsciente y su cabeza sangrando mientras el sonido de corneta seguía sonado enfurecida.

Bella espabilo barias beses al tiempo que aquel ruido infernar retumbaba en sus oídos, con furia busco el objeto que producía el infernar sonido. Allí lo vio.

Una camioneta con todo el tren delantero hecho trisas e inservible motor del cual no dejaba de salir humo asfixiante. Se acerco rápidamente buscando a la victima de aquel accidenté, y el poseedor de aquella dulce y atrayente sangre.

Y allí fue que lo vio, un chico con apariencia de un joven de 20 años, con expresión de dolor en su rostro varonil. Por unos segundos se quedo embelesada almiarando el joven. Toco su rostro con sus manos frías, percatándose del calor que emanaba el cuerpo del joven, se concentro en su corazón y este latía lentamente, toco el pecho del joven dándose cuenta que toda la caja torácica se había fracturado. La respiración del chico se izo cada vez más pausada.

La muerte se acercaba al joven con paso pausados, pero seguros de que se llevaría aquel joven consigo

Suspiro y cerro los ojos del chico, algo le pedía que no lo dejara morir.

Pero en ese momento el viento cambio de dirección y un olor que asía tiempo no percibía emano del cuerpo del moreno. Un olor que desagradable, era un olor de algún animal salvaje mojado por días, sin poder evitarlo se llevo una mano a la nariz y dio un paso atrás.

Pero un sonido que conocía perfectamente. Los huesos retomaban su lugar sanando por sí mismos, como si él fuera un vampiro que se regeneraba rápidamente.

Hipnotizada nuevamente por el joven olvidando su apestado olor, se acerco y puso su mano nuevamente en su cabeza, cerro sus ojos y se adentro en la mente del chico frente a ella, vio el bosque a través de los ojos de Jacob, sintió la tierra como él la sentía, los olores, la carne cruda en su boca a un calidad a causa de la sangre, algo que le extraño mucho, pero ignoro ese detalle por los momento, siguió indagando en la memoria del joven mientras este se regeneraba muy rápidamente. Bella vio cascadas inmensas, prados que nunca había llegado a ver en aquel bosque, vio ríos y arroyos, una cabaña, a muchos jóvenes sonriente, y lo último que vio la dejo impactada y lo que la obligo a quitar la mano de la frente del moreno, y eso fue lobos, grandes o mejor dicho gigantescos lobos y el era uno de ellos.

Su mente se estaba volviendo un caos en ese momento, tenía un hombre lobo frente a ella, un hijo de la luna y su deber era acabar con él en ese momento. Ese chico era una amenaza, aunque aquellos sonrientes rostros la intrigaban.

Dio el paso que había retrocedido, como suma lentitud llego al cuello del joven, lo mataría en aquel momento.

Pero lo que no se espero Bella, fue ver aquellos ojos negros como la noche, oscuro como su alma o como el profundo abismo del infierno. Allí frente a ella, Jacob la veía a los ojos fijamente, y sin poder evitarlo sonrió.

-He muerto y estoy en cielo. –susurro con sintiendo un poco de dolor al pronunciar cada una de las palabras.

-No, no has muerto pero si quieres ir al cielo eso lo puedo arreglar. – susurro sonriendo pero con una sonrisa macabra pasando las ñemas de sus dedos por el cuello del moreno.

-Si no estoy muerto y no estoy en cielo, entonces estoy alucinando con un hermoso ángel. – siguió sonriendo devorando cada centímetro de la piel pálida casi fantasmal de bella.

-Puede que estés equivocado y estés viendo el rostro de un perfecto demonio. – lo contradijo Bella mirando cada una de las expresiones faciales de Jacob, que por un momento se mostro perturbado por aquella contracción, pero a los segundos su sonrisa retomo su rostro.

-Lo dudo, eres muy hermoso para serlo. –dijo pausadamente sintiendo el dolor apoderarse de cuerpo nuevamente, trato de alejarse del volante con un poco de dificulta, sus fuerzas lo habían abandonado, se sentía débil a causa del consumo de sus energía a causa de la regeneración de su cuerpo. En momentos como aquellos Jacob daba las gracias a todo ser vendito por ser un hombre lobo en potencia, porque si no pobre de él, aquella no la fuera contado.

-Es mejor que te ayude a salir de… bueno de lo que era tu auto. -. Bella coloco una de sus manos en hombro y trato de ayudarlo a bajar,.. Aunque interior mente se preguntaba frenéticamente ¿porque estaba actuando de aquella forma?, era la oportunidad de acabar con el chico, estaba débil, no había luna llena y no podría transformarse, aunque los recuerdos del joven mostraba su transformación a la luz del día y aquello la alarmaba de sobremanera, necesitaba más información antes de actual, ellos eran una manada de lobo de 10 a 16 de ellos y ella era una sola, no podía contar con los inútiles de Carlisle, ellos la entregarían sonrientemente y sus hijos en volterra no llegarían a tiempo, así que tendría que fingir ser amigable y esconder que y quien era ella.

-Claro seria de buena ayuda, y dime que hacías en medio de la carretera como estatua, me has dado un buen susto y casi me has matado. – dijo con su tono jovial Jacob terminando por bajar de aquel auto en ruinas, tantos meces de trabajo desperdiciados y ni decir del dinero que había invertido en las piezas de la reconstrucción del motor. Pero había valido la pena sentir aquella emoción de haber logrado lo que muchos no creían posible. Y sobre todo haber conocido aquella extraña y hermosa joven frente a él.

-Lo siento, es que me paralizo el miedo y no pude reaccionar. – bella bajo la cabeza fingiendo culpabilidad, sus ojos se pusieron brilloso y su cuerpo fingió un temblor.

-No te preocupes es mi culpa, por correr a esa velocidad. ¡O dios o no puedes ser!, lo acaba de reparar. – su sorpresa era palpable en su rostro, su camioneta estaba vuelta trisas, estaba completamente inservible. Y el motor, bueno del él no quería hablar nada ya no podría ni reconstruirlo. Quería patear y morder algo con urgencia.

-Como puedo recompensar el daño. –pregunto con una voz tímida a un sosteniendo aun debilitado Jacob que la miro tiernamente.

-Tranquila no es tu culpa. – susurro tranquilizadoramente-

-Lo siento mucho he…- bello lo miro a los ojos un grave error, sus ojos tan oscuro como la noche la miraban intensamente con un brillo prácticamente hipnotizador.

-Jacob… Jacob Black- susurro Jacob sin dejar de sonreír.

-Es un gusto conocerlo joven Jacob. – Bella izo un breve inclinación con su cabeza, igual a las que asía en antaño, antes de entrar en aquel largo letargo.

Jacob, solo sonrió ante aquella reverencia creyendo que Bella le estaba jugando una broma.

-Al contrario mi Bella dama el placer es todo mío, si me permite preguntar cuál es su nombre. – siguió fingiendo aquella cortesía y protocolo digno del siglo IX.

-Oh claro, es Isabella, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella. – dijo sonriendo aun con su voz suave y aterciopelada.

-El minutivo de su nombre le hace honor a su belleza. – alago aquello que lo tenía admirado, si no fuera porque no podría percibir aquel aroma que quemaba su garganta en presencia de uno de aquellos vampiros fuera creído que ella era una vampiresa, pero ese pensamiento solo fue eso un pensamiento, la mujer frente a él era muy pálida y un poco fría pero eso lo atribuía al clima de Fox. y su belleza era celestial lo que la hacía parecer un ángel caído.

-Se siente bien, creo que se ha dado un fuerte golpe. – pregunto con fingida preocupación, asiendo gala de sus dotes de actriz digna de un óscar.

- Si fue un fuerte golpe estoy bien, soy fuerte como un roble. – sonrió ampliamente. Pero una nueva mueca de dolor se apodero de su rostro, aquel dolor que estaba tratando de esconder de ella. una procpuasion se apodero de rostro de Bella y Jacob no pudo evitar sonrorjarse un poco ante la preocupasion de ella. aunque sus esos estaba molidos y trabajan rápidamente para unirse nuevamente no podía evitar sentirse feliz por estar hablando con aquella chica que nunca había visto en el pueblo, pensó que podría ser ella algún visitante de algunas de las familias que vivan a orillas de la carreta pero algo estaba mal porque la única familia cercana aquel lugar en donde estaba en ese momento eran los Cullen y ella no podía estar con aquella familia de chupa sangre. Y como si una plaga se tratara un volvo plateado se detuvo algo violento dejando sus neumáticos dibujados en el negro asfalto.

Cinco vampiros bajo aquella suave llovizna y la niebla que se estancia haciéndolos parecer fantasmas, endemoniadamente hermosos.

Jacob por instinto se puso frente a Bella sintiendo el dolor quemando sus huesos y garganta, estaba muy débil para transformase, aunque el se creía suficientemente fuerte para vencerlos, sabía que en esa condición solo sería una presa fácil.

-¡¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo?. – la voz de Rosalie retumbo por todo el lugar a pesar de que solo fue un susurro peligrosamente frio y lleno de ira.

Continuara…

**Hola chicos y chicas lamento la tardanza de este cap, pero comprenderán un no me encuentro bien de ánimo y para el cormo de los mares estoy enferma nuevamente. **

**Espero que este cap súper corto sea de agrado de todos y les agradezco a las siguientes personas por su apoyo. **

**Karla-cullen-hale**

**CaroBereCullen **

**Conejoazul**

**Nata W. Cullen**

**Darkdiabla**

**Andy Pandis**

**Shineevero**

**Ross**

**July. Via swan**

**Jude**

**Sweet broke heart…**

**A todas muchas gracias por su apoyo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Los hermanos Cullen había salido temprano del instituto debido a una fumigación en dicho colegio debido a los mosquitos… que los tenían al volver de la locura a dichos vampiros que los oían como un taladro sin importar los lejos que se mantuvieran de esta indeseable plaga.

Bueno como decía, habían salido tres horas antes, y se dirigía a su mansión en el volvo de Edward cuando un particular olor les llamo la atención al igual que un humo desagradable. No había duda que lo que tenían delante de ellos era un lobo y no cualquier lobo, si no el próximo lobo alfa de la manada.

Edward leyendo los pensamientos de sus hermanos acelero más su auto si eso fuera posible. Hasta llegar a una curva algo serrado en donde pudieron divisar una carcacha roja que había colisionado contra un pino de imponente tamaño. Pero lo que broco la ira de Rosalie que había estado sonriendo ante el panorama de aquella camioneta hecha añicos fue el hecho de ver a Isabella sonriendo con aquel hombre lobo.

Edward no pudo entender bien aquel remolino de pensamientos que inundaba la cabeza de la rubia.

-¡Detente Edward!. –ordeno Rosalie apretando los puños y gruñendo entre sus dientes.

-Contrólate Rosalie. –pidió Jasper recibiendo toda las emociones de ira de Rosalie tratando de mandar olas de tranquilidad que no surtían efecto ante la ira que irradiaba la vampiresa.

Edward apretó el freno dejando las huellas de sus llantas en el pavimentó negro justo como lo había hecho minutos atrás Jacob pero con la diferencia que él no envistió ningún pobre pino. En cuestión de segundos todos ya estaban fuera de auto.

Y sin hacerse esperar Rosalie rugió entre los dientes amenazadoramente.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?. – la voz de Rosalie retumbo por todo el lugar a pesar de que solo fue un susurro peligrosamente frio y lleno de ira.

Bella la miro algo insultada por aquellas palabras y trato de cual no se creía merecedora, pero de algo estaba segura eso no se quedaría así, tendría que castigar a la rubia y mostrarle cual era su lugar, sin importar lo que pensara Carlisle. Si él no educaba a sus hijos ella lo aria. Ella no estaba dispuesta a seguir tolerando aquella falta de respeto. No señor ella era la reina y madre de todos aquellos muertos vivientes y como tal se le debía obediencia y respeto. Y era más que notable que aquella rubia impertinente no acataba aquellas simples normas, aunque ella no estaba enterada de quien era ella, pero aun así debía sentir el respeto a trabes de su sangre.

-¡Qué demonios te crees para hablarnos de esa forma!. – gruño Jacob poniendo detrás de el a Bella, protegiéndola de cualquier posible amenaza a lo que Bella sonrió con ironía, si tan solo Jacob supiera que la única amenaza entre los dos bandos era ella, no se pusiera en medio para protegerla todo lo contrario se uniría a los Cullen sin dudarlo por un segundo.

-Tú no te metas perro apestoso. –gruño Rosalie mirando con asco a Jacob mientras arrugaba la nariz.

-Valla pero si ha hablado la rubia oxigenada. ¿Dime cuantas neuronas tienes a eso que le llamas cerebro?.- pregunto burlón manteniendo su distancia y a Bella que sonreía detrás de el, lo que aumentaba la ira de Rosalie.

-Mi paciencia es escasa maldito animal, así que lárgate con tu rabo entre las partas. –ordeno dando un paso amenazador a lo que Jacob gruño sin retroceder, considerando llamar a su manada.

-Mira sandijuela, no sé qué animal exprimiste hoy, pero de algo estoy seguro no te conviene meterte conmigo si quieres permanecer en aquel nido a que llamas casa. –la amenazo sucumbiendo tambien a la ira.

-Jacob por favor tranquilícese, Rosalie no quiso ofenderte, solo está un poco molesta porque salí de casa con mi lamentable salud. –bella bajo su cabeza, y sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza. La discusión estaba muy interesante, pero ella no quería perder su oportunidad de intelectual con aquel hombre lobo por las estupideces de Rosalie.

-¿Tú la conoces?.-pregunto Jacob cauteloso, sin bajar la guardia a pesar de estar mirando a Bella y su cara llena de tristeza.

-Si Carlisle es un viejo amigo de mi padre, y él le pidió que cuidara de mí hasta que consiguiera a una cura a mi extraña enfermedad. –mintió con descaro, y sus palabras y expresión le daban una veracidad a sus palabras que si los Cullen no la conocieran se fueran tragado cada unas de sus palabras.

-Bella eso quiero decir que tu vives con estas sandijuelas. –pregunto Jacob incrédulo ante aquellas palabras y sobre todo preocupado por la seguridad de su ángel.

-¿Sandijuelas…? no entiendo porque los llamas de esa forma. – El rostro Bella mostraba tan inocencia que le resultaba imposible a Jacob no sentir cariño por ella.

-Porque… -las palabras de Jacob fueron cortadas por el ruido de un motor de un elegante auto blanco de donde bajo Carlisle acompañado de una angustiada Esme ante la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre?. – pregunto el rubio con calma mirando ambas partes.

-Lo que maltaba el más viejos de los chupasangre. –Jacob cruzo sus brazos sintiendo aun algo de dolor, pero escondió muy bien la mueca que había luchado por apoderase de su rostro. El no le daría el gusto de ellos de verlo más débil. Sin poder evitarlo torció sus ojos ante la actitud de Carlisle.

-¿Jacob porque eres tan irrespetuoso con ellos?. –pregunto bella en susurro fingiendo alarma y estar desacuerdo con aquellas palabras de ofensa. Lo que no era cierto aquella situación la estaba disfrutando, no podía ver todos los días como Carlisle era insultado.

-Lo siento es solo la costumbre. –Jacob izo un puchero a lo que bella sonrió negando la cabeza.

-Pues que costumbre más primitiva. – repuso Alise ganándose una mirada acecina de Jacob y una posición de defensiva por parte de Jasper dispuesto a defender a la pequeña duendecillo si la ocasión lo amerita.

-Carlisle su presencia no puede ser más oportuna, el joven Jacob a tenido un horrible accidente del cual no comprendo como a salido ileso, pero estoy segura que se ha dado un golpe muy fuerte, podría usted de ser tan amable de revisarlo por favor. – bella izo todo el desplegué de una magnifica educación, mirando a Carlisle con suplica muy bien fingida burlándose internamente de las caras de shock de todos los presentes.

-¡¿Qué? Ni lo loco Bella voy a permitir que un frio como él me toque, prefiero morirme de dolor antes. – Jacob apunto con sus dedo a Carlisle sin mirarlo siquiera, para él no había nadie más merecedora de su atención que Bella.

-Tranquila Bella estoy seguro que el joven Jacob está bien. – hablo Carlisle atrayendo la atención de Bella molesto por la confianza aparente que se había formado entre los dos.

-¿De verdad estarás bien Jacob?. –pregunto preocupada bella viéndolo con sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

-Si lo estaré… no te preocupes Bella. –Jacob sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos se iluminaron de felicidad. Provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas de bella, para aumentar los celos de Carlisle.

-Pero es mi culpa que estés lastimado si yo me fuera quedado parada de esa forma no estarías asía y tu auto no estuviera de… de esa forma tan desastrosa. – bella vio la camioneta con pena. Y bajo la cabeza apenada.

-Bella ya te dije que no es tu culpa- - Jacob puso su mano en el rosto tibio de Bella que lo miro algo sonrojada. Carlisle veía la escena al igual que todos los culés arrugaban el seño, mostrando una evidente mueca en sus perfectos rostros de asco, a excepción de Esme que mantenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pero aun así, déjame ayudarte por favor… al menos con la reparación de tu camioneta, y no acepto un no como respuesta. –bella pidió posando su mano en la ardiente de Jacob que no dejaba de sonreír idiotizado.

-Está bien, si eso te hace sentir mejor. – suspiro y bajo su mano lentamente.

-Sí que lo aria, ahora cuando nos vemos para comenzar con la reparación. .pregunto una alegre Bella ignorando a los Cullen.

-Que te parece mañana cuando venga a buscar la camioneta en este mismo lugar, pero trata de no estar en medio de la carretera. –pidió algo burlón para la satisfacción de Bella que ya se estaba ganando la confianza de joven lobo.

-Tratare. –bella le devolvió la sonrisa y camino asía Carlisle que mantenía una mueca de molestia que solo ella podía ver en sus facciones tranquilas. Y sonrió interiormente con burla, se lo tenía bien merecido por estar revolcándose con Esme, podía sentir el aroma de los dos entre lazados de una manera asquerosa para ella.

-Isabela, es mejor que nos marchemos, está comenzando a ser frio y no es bueno para tu salud. –pidió Carlisle tendiéndole la mano.

-Si claro Carlisle. –asintió Bella. -A sido un gusto concerté Jacob a pesar de las condiciones ha sido un placer. – Bella sonrió al lobo mostrando sus dientes perlas.

-Sí lo mismo digo, espero sobrevivir al próximo encuentro. –siguió bromeando Jacob para satisfacción de bella.

-Hasta luego Jacob. – Bella subió al auto de Carlisle y sonrió a Jacob.

-Adiós Bella. –susurro Jacob en susurro que fue escuchado por toda la familia Cullen.

…

Siguiendo el ejemplo de Carlisle, esme y Bella, el resto de la familia Cullen subieron a volvo de Edward que no tardo en pasar a Carlisle como el haz de una bala.

-¿Que demonio ha sido eso?. –pregunto Rosalie frunciendo el seño sin terminar de entender que había ocurrido y sobre todo del modo que habían surgido las cosas.

-Una actuación digna de un óscar. –respondió sonriendo Alice desde el puesto del copiloto.

-Lo que no comprendo es como el perro no se dio de cuenta de que Bella era una vampiresa. –expuso Emmett su duda mientras jugaba con los risos de Rosalie como un niño pequeño con el cabello de su madre.

-Fácil. –intervino ahora Jasper. - Bella bloqueo todos sus sentidos como lo hace con nosotros asiéndose pasar por humana para atraer el perro a su trampa, ahora la pregunta del millón de dólares es ¿que planea hacer con Jacob Black?... todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Emmett intervino de nuevo manteniendo su gigantesca sonrisa.

-Cualquier cosa puede ocurrir con un vampiro aburrido en casa no es asía Edward… -Edward miro por su espejo retrovisor por unos segundos al Emmett que sonreía con una sonrisa picara que él no entendió pero aun así respondió.

-Tienes razón, habrá que vigilarla más de cerca… no es conveniente que se viole el tratado. Y sobre todo no hay arriesgarnos a que ella mate a Jacob, si eso llega a suceder tendremos toda la manada arriba. –Edward salió de carretera de negra para tomar una de piedra adentrándose en el bosque hasta la mansión en la que se alojaban.

-¿Isabella vulturín es alguien de cuidado y temer?. –se pregunto Jasper mirando a la mansión frente a ellos con aires pensativos.

…

Carlisle manejaba con algo de lentitud, el era uno de esos conductores prudente que nos e atrevían a rebasar la velocidad establecida por la ley de transito. Aunque la carretera estaba prácticamente desolada.

El ambiente dentro de vehículo era algo tenso, Bella no estaba acostumbrada a desplazarse en ese tipo de trasporte, si alguien le preguntara cual era la mejor forma de viajar ella no dudaría en decir que el volando, claro que no todos los vampiros tenían la capacidad para hacerlo. Y la verdad que le resultaba más fácil para ella y sus hijos vulturín para poder exterminar aquello que no desobedecieran la ley y pusieran en evidencia su mundo de las tinieblas.

- ¿Qué Pretendes hacer con Jacob Bella?. –pregunto Carlisle sacando a la peli negra de sus pensamientos.

-El es hijo de la luna y quiero estudiar sus costumbres, sus orígenes… saber más sobre la manada y todo aquello que tenga que ver con ellos. Los hombres lobos son los enemigos naturales de los vampiros Carlisle y como comprenderás no es fácil para mí tener un enemigo tan cerca y no estudiar sus debilidades y fortalezas. No estoy dispuesta a ser tomada por sorpresa. –habló rápidamente Hermione sin mostrar alguna duda en sus palabras firmes y llenas de determinación.

-Ellos no lo harán, son personas muy apacibles y tranquilas si no se les molesta y se no se viola su territorio. –intervino Esme algo nerviosa por aquella decisión de Bella de ir a meterse en la boca del lobo, y esa suposición no era literal.

-Esme querida eres muy ingenua... Los hombres lobos son criaturas inestables y su temperamento es muy voluble, por ello tengo que tener a mis enemigos cerca y ese joven e ingenuo Jacob me va a dar el alma para acabar con ellos si se vuelven una amenaza para mí. –aclaro Bella serrando sus ojos y tomando una posición mas cómoda en asiento trasero de cuero de aquel lujoso auto.

-Bella creo que no…- comenzó hablar Carlisle, pero los ojos de Bella y sus frías palabras lo callaron.

-No me importa tu opinión Carlisle, ni tus consejos, en estos momentos no eres una de mis personas favoritas. – prácticamente escupió Bella manteniendo sus ojos llenos de frialdad y mucho rencor, porque ella no podía ser engañada como el pretendía.

El torrente de pensamientos de Bella fue interrumpido una vez más por otra visión de humanos siendo trasformado en vampiros, y esta vez no le quedaron dudas. Un ejército de muertos vivientes se estaba levantando y lo que ahora se preguntaba con más insistencia era el propósito que tenía aquel ser para tener bajo su poder un ejército de tan magnitud al menos que él quisiera derrotar a sus hijos y tomar el lugar de ellos como la realeza y sobre todo los creadores de las leyes y conocedores de los secretos que ocultaba su propia sangre con recelo…

-¿Que sucede Bella?. –la voz de Carlisle la saco de su pensamientos nuevamente trayéndola a la realidad.

-Han renacido tres vampiros más... ¡Maldición que está sucediendo!. –Bella se sostuvo su cabeza, podía sentir cada una de las emociones de los renacidos y aceptados por las tinieblas. Aun no podía ver quién era el causante de todo aquel desastre, pero de algo estaba segura lo destruiría cuando pudiera ver su rostro y saber a quién dirigirle las llamas del infierno anhelantes por fundirlo en cenizas...

Carlisle se estacione frente a la mansión detrás del volvo plateado de Edward.

Bella sonrió ante un maligno pensamiento. Rosalie la libraría de todas sus frustraciones en ese momento.

Sin esperar que Carlisle hiciera su acto de caballerosidad abriéndole la puerta del auto, ella bajo de este y más rápido que la luz se adentro en la sala donde Rosalie comenzaba a tomar asiento en uno de los amplios sofás con una revista de moda en sus manos. Sin previo aviso ya la estaba sosteniendo por el cuello y sus ojos abran de un rojo intenso casi vinotinto.

En cuestión de segundo ya estaba rodeada de los otros intrigantes de la familia, lo cual provoco que el rostro de Bella se formara una sonrisa retorcida una de esas sonrisas que te congelarían la sangre y te producirían un ataque al corazón.

-Has cometido un grave error hoy querida mía al entrometerte en mis asuntos. –siseo como una serpiente Bella cerca del oído de Rosalie que se recuperaba del shock momentáneo causando por el repentino ataque que nunca vio venir.

-Eres una traidora. –escupió furiosa tomando la mano de Bella con fuerza.

-No… no, de verdad no se qué hacer contigo y esa actitud. – Bella puso una carita triste asiendo de nuevo gala de sus dotes de actriz.

-Bella por favor. –pidió Carlisle que sostenía la mano de Esme que parecía una estatua de sal, pálida y sin vida. Claro que era de esperarse no había vida en ella. Después de todo ellos eran vampiros. Existencias de la oscuridad, humanos que habían sido envenenados por la sangre de un poderoso demonio que se alimenta del elixir rojo que corre por los cuerpos cálidos de todo ser viviente.

-Que debo hacer para castigarte por tu osadía pequeña. –susurro Bella tomando un riso del cabello rubio de Rosalie mientras se mostraba pensativa.

-Crees que te lo dejare tan fácil. – pregunto con un deje de ironía en su voz, apretando con más fuerza la muñeca de Bella.

-O si que lo harás querida. –Bella sonrió con toda la maldad que pudo reunir en su rostro asustando a Rosalie que no comenzaba a dudar de las verdaderas intensiones de Isabella

-Suéltala Bella. –ordeno Emmett con su estruendosa vos, que resonó como un trueno lleno de potencia y poder.

-Silencio Emmett no estoy de humor para ti en estos momentos querido. –le sonrió con dulzura casi repugnante hasta para ella misma. Desvió la mirada mirando a cada uno de integrantes de aquella familia y abrió su sensual boca para hablar nuevamente con su voz aterciopelada. -De hecho no estoy de humor para nadie.- concluyo a la vez que su rostro lleno de dulzura desbordante se transformo en uno frio y sin expresión alguno en el, lo cual la asía ver más tenebrosa y peligrosa.

-Nosotros solo nos preocupamos por ti cuando te vimos con Jacob. –intervino Alice dando un paso asía delante.

-No me mientas Alice, no temieron por mi si no por ustedes y su amado tratado. Pero tranquilos no lo pienso romper por ahora, aunque no hay duda que serian un buen castigo por las faltas de Carlisle, si se viola o rompe el tratado serán perseguidos sin descansos por esos hombres lobos, es muy interesante no lo crees Carlisle. –Bella vio al rubio que la miraba con una mirada que nunca ella había visto en sus ojos, era miedo, terror. Si mucho terror por lo que ella podía hacerle a su familia.

-¿Bella que ocurre contigo?. –pregunto liberándose del brazo de Esme. Carlisle caminando asía bella que negó con su cabeza.

-Ocurre que estoy cansada de todo y esos malditos neófitos que no paran de aparecer como mosquitos. Y de tu y de la actitud de todos ustedes jugando a la familia feliz. Estoy alta de que Rosalie se meta en mi vida y de estas estúpidas votas que cargo… -bella levanto su pie derecho y lo movió lentamente mientras arrugaba el seño.

-Yo pienso que se te ven bien… -sonrió ampliamente Alice mirando las botas azules de Bella, ante la mirada de incredulidad de su familia. - Bueno me callo. –concluyo cruzando su brazos sobre el pecho.

-… y aun te atreves a preguntarme qué ocurre conmigo Carlisle. –concluyo bella ignorando a Alice, si la veía podía reír y en ese momento no podía permitirse tal acto de debilidad.

-Bella yo…

-¿Usted que Carlisle?. A desobedecido el código a abandonado su puesto y sobre todo la ha dejado a tras a ella, y te atreves a criticar mis actos cuando usted no está en la posición de hacerlo. –aunque sus palabras fueron suaves se pudo notar rencor y amargura en ellas. Bella ocultaba bien sus sentimientos, pero para tres miembros de esa familia fueron tan evidentes que quizás comprendían aquel comportamiento de bella para con ellos.

-Comprendo que sean muchos cambios y que aun no has tenido el tiempo para adaptarte a cada uno de ellos en esta época, pero debes comprender que para nosotros tampoco es fácil, vivimos en una constante tensión y preocupación por ti y tu comodidad Bella, queremos que seas parte de esta familia, pero tú te niegas a ser parte de ella. –Carlisle dio un paso más asía Bella a los ojos.

-Yo ya tengo una familia Carlisle, lo recuerda esa familia que tu abandonaste y a lo que yo no estoy dispuesta a abandonar. –Bella sonrió con amargura en sus y miro a Carlisle dolida por sus palabras.

-Suéltame malditasea. –Rosalie se izo notar nuevamente sacudiéndose con más bruscalidad del agarre de Bella, buscando una forma de defenderse de esa leona que era bella.

-No me olvidado de ti Rosalie. –Bella hace más presión en el cuello de Rosalie. –como hacerlo si no eres más que una cucaracha bajo mi zapatos. –sonrió con crueldad asiendo más presión en cuello de la rubia que comenzaba a fracturarse lentamente.

-Eres una maldita perra. –escupió en susurro mirándola a bella con sus ojos rojos inyectados con sangre.

-Tu vocabulario es peor que el de una ramera…

-Juro que te matare.

-No crees en imposible, alguien tan diminuto nunca será capaz de acabar conmigo. Pero en ese momento no estoy para tu amenazas sin embargo quiero que me escuches muy bien Rosalie. Esta ocasión voy a castigarte por tu osadía. Hay muchas reglas que seguir en el mundo aque perteneces, obediencia y respeto son las principales, unas que has violada en muchas ocasiones querida mía. –Bella acaricio el rostro de Rosalie con sus dedos delineando cada expresión de este.

-No tengo porque respetarte, suéltame malditasea. –Rosalie trato de golpear soltando el agarre de los brazos de bella que sostenía su cuello retorciéndolo lentamente. Pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles Bella.

-Me pregunto qué puedo tomar de ti. –Bella sonrió con malicia a la vez que los ojos de Rosalie se dilataron al comprender el significado de aquellas oscuras palabras. –tus ojos, tus orejas, un brazo, una mano, una pierna o quizás un pies. –Bella se divertía viendo la cara de Rosalie, si su insolencia le estaba pagando muy caro en ese momento. - ¿Qué opinas Carlisle?, -Bella levanto dejo de ver el rostro de Rosalie para ver ahora el de su amado. - ¿cual crees que sea el castigo más conveniente para tu hija?. Tambien podría desfigurarle el rostro ya que se siente tan hermosa y orgullosa de ello, que pasaría si de envés atraer las miradas de envidia y deseo atrajeras las de asco, repulsión. –bella paso una de sus uñas por la mejilla de Rosalie cortándola levemente.

-N… no te atreverías. –pregunto algo nerviosa Rosalie dominada por el terror.

-shh, querida estoy pensando. –Bella puso cara de pensativa como una niña.

-Bella no voy a tolerar que lastimes a Rosalie. –Emmett se trono los dedos en forma amenazadora tomando posición de ataque.

-Calla amado mío. Interrumpes mi diversión. –pidió bella con su voz gentil y llena de inocencia. - Sabes que Rosalie se merece un castigo por su osadía. A ya sé le amputare algo y quemare lo que corte, no quiero que se regenere…-ella soltó el cuello de una paralizada Rosalie por el miedo. Bella bajo su mano derecha hasta el hombro de dicha mano y izo presión en este para comenzar a desgarrarle el brazo.

Emmett sin poder contenerse más salto en ayuda de Rosalie dispuesto a destruir a Bella cegado por la ira.

Pero con lo que no conto fue que golpearía a Rosalie usada como escudo por Bella. Que rio burlona a ver como Rosalie salía volando a causa de golpe fiero de Emmett que quedo paralizado al ver como Rosalie quedaba inmóvil en el suelo con su cabeza en un ángulo grotesco.

-Querida Esme creo que tendrás que adquirir un nuevo vidrio, sinceramente Rosalie a tomado por costumbre chocar contra él. –Bella sonrió ante una angustiada Esme que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Quise darte una oportunidad de pertenecer a esta familia, quise ayudarte brindándote mi apoyo, y así es como me pagas hiriendo a Rosalie. –grito con fiereza Emmett mirando a bella como la peor de las escorias. El quería herirla, lastimarla, matarla. Si se estaba dejando dominar por su sangre.

-Ella tiene la culpa por ser tan estúpida y tomarse atribuciones que no debería de tomarse querido Emmett. Aunque debo de decirte que yo tambien te he dado una oportunidad aunque trataste de herirme, solo tienes que disculparte y todo estará bien. –Bella sonrió con una tristeza fingida.

-No. –respondió con su voz ronca y decidida Emmett negándose a caer en aquella fingida mirada.

-¿Cómo?. –pregunto algo desconcertada Bella, por la negación de Emmett que por primera vez su expresión no fue fingida, claro que a estas alturas para los Cullen no sabían cuál de todas sus mascara era la verdadera.

-No quiero disculparme por algo con lo que no estoy de acuerdo. –expuso su punto Emmett mirando aun con odio a Bella que no se inmutaba por aquel sentimiento que podía ver en los ojos rojos del moreno.

-Entonces debo suponer que la actitud que ha tomado Rosalie conmigo es la correcta. –pregunto con ironía bella tomando una actitud ofendida.

-No, no lo es.

-Entonces querido que es lo que te confunde.

-Deja de jugar conmigo Bella.

-Mi querido Emmett yo no estoy…- las palabras de Bella se vieron interrumpidas por Rosalie que se abalanzaba como una fierra asía Bella.

Bella sonrió desapareciendo frente a Rosalie y tomándola por la espalda lanzándola de nuevo por la ventana aterrizando de nuevo en el jardín de Esme, destruyendo los tulipanes en flor…

Con la misma velocidad con que había evitado el ataque de Rosalie Bella la había vuelto a tomar por el cuello inmovilizándola nuevamente.

Emmett se abalanzo de nuevo sobre Bella para que esta liberara a Rosalie. Pero ella giro con la gracia de una bailarina de ballet pateándolo con tanta fuerza que Emmett choco contra barios pinos derribándolos en el acto formando un estruendo que se quedaría grabado por toda la eternidad en sus mentes. Bella rio nuevamente. Y esta vez fue Alice quien la ataco, pero fue retenida por una pare invisible ante la mirada fija de Bella que la izo temblar de miedo.

Jasper tomo rápidamente por la cintura a Alice que lo miro contrariedad por aquel gesto a lo que él solo negó con la cabeza, lo lamentaba mucho por sus hermanos pero no podía arriesgarse a perder a su amada a causa de una batalla ridícula a su parecer. El concia un poco a Bella y había pasado la mayoría de su tiempo estudiándola y analizando cada una de sus discusiones con algunos de ellos, por no decir que casi todas eran con Rosalie y su malgenio, pero de algo estaba seguro en ese momento, Bella estaba jugando con sus hermanos y con sus emociones, los estaba castigando a todos no solo a Rosalie. A Emmett por no poder retener a Rosalie y dejar que actuara de aquella forma y por no aceptar que la que estaba faltando era Rosalie y no Bella, a ellos por no impedir que Rosalie actuara de aquella forma tan impulsiva e imprudente y sobre todo estaba probándolos con un fin desconocido para él, el enigma en todo aquello era Carlisle y Esme, el sabia que Bella tenía motivos de fuerza mayor para con ellos. Solo que él no sabía cuáles eran esos motivos.

-Bella por favor detente, Pidió Esme ahogando un sollozo de sufrimiento. Adelanto a Carlisle que se encontraba paralizado en medio de la sala.

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo si esto es muy divertido?. –pregunto Bella como una niña pequeña sonriendo con felicidad.

-Carlisle por favor has algo. – pidió Esme con un deje de desesperación en su voz, ante la sonrisa burlona de Bella.

-El no puede hacer nada porque no puede moverse ni hablar solo puede mirar y oír. No es divertido. –continuo bella sonriendo con su sonrisa dulce.

-Estas demente maldita… -hablo temblorosamente Rosalie desde el suelo cubierta de lodo.

-¿Oh a un sigues con esa actitud?.

Bella con ágil movimiento se coloco detrás de Rosalie tomando sus dos brazos asía atrás, manteniéndola de rodilla y poniendo un pie sobre sus espalda evitando cualquier movimiento de su presa.

-¡Basta de todo esto por favor!, ¡hagan algo!, -pidió Esme mirando a sus hijos, aun un Edward en shock, a Jasper sosteniendo con fuerza a Alice que sufría de temblores.

-Porque no haces algo tu Esme y bienes por mí o es que acaso me tienes miedo. –pregunto sonriendo Bella con malicia.

-Yo…yo…

-O si claro que me temes, eres tan débil, dependes completamente de tus hijos, no tienes la fuerza ni el valor necesario para enfrentarte a alguien más poderoso que tu. Y dices sentir amor por cada uno de ellos…. Qué gran mentira es tu cariño querida Esme. –sin poder evitarlo Esme cayó de rodillas cubriéndose el rostro, atemorizada mientras Carlisle la miraba con lastima y a Bella la miraba con ira y miedo a la misma vez.

De la nada apareció Emmett atacando a Bella nuevamente por la espalda, pero esta lo recibió con su escudo que lo volvió a lanzar lejos clavándolo a una estaca de los arboles minutos atrás derribados por su propio cuerpo inmovilizándolo.

Emmett grito como una bestia lleno de frustración e ira mirando a Bella con sus ojos rojos a causa de la furia que recorría su cuerpo inmóvil por una fuerza aplastadora proveniente de Bella que sonreía con arrogancia ante los inútiles actos de Emmett por liberarse de aquellas ataduras invisibles que lo mantenían aprisionado bajo su poder.

-Bueno querida Rosalie, ahora si tu castigo, ¿qué brazo tomare, el derecho o el izquierdo?. ¿Qué piensas que sea el mejor querida Esme?. – Bella levanto el rostro para ver a Esme que seguía cubriéndose el rostro temblando de rodilla.

-Por favor bello no la lastimes. –pidió con ahogados sollozos.

-No querida debo hacerlo, ella debe aprender y como Carlisle no los educo bien debo hacerlo yo, ya sabes cómo me gusta ayudar. Bien Rosalie tomare el derecho, es tu mejor ángulo no es cierto. –Rosalie comenzó a moverse con bruscalidad tratando de liberarse de Bella que aplico más fuerza arrancándole un grito desagarrados a Rosalie y con él su brazo derecho…

Belle sonrió victoriosa y partió el cuerpo tembloroso de Rosalie. Que la miraba con terror en sus ojos.

En los dedos de Bella apareció una llama azul y lo acerco al brazo de la rubia que grito de miedo, rabia e impotencia.

-Eres un monstruo. – hablo Alice aun temblando.

-Así, si no me lo fueras dicho no me fuera dado de cuenta. Aunque yo diría que tu tambien lo eres. –bella dejo de ver a Alice para enfocar nuevamente en su actual presa. - Bueno querida Rosalie despídete de tu brazo y por supuesto de tu perfección.

Antes que las llamas de los dedos de Bella tocaran el brazo de Rosalie que lo mantenía en arto para que todos vieran el acto de su castico.

Edward reacciono y corrió a una velocidad que nunca lo había hecho tomando a Bella por la espalda abrazándola fuertemente.

Bella estaba desconcertada, estaba segura que Edward no saldría de su estupor por mucho tiempo que prácticamente lo había olvidado, un grave muy grave error de su parte que le pudo haber costado unas cuantas heridas.

-Bella por favor no lo hagas. –susurro en su oído como un amante a su amada, causando que el cuerpo de Bella se estremeciera y su corazón muerto volviera a la vida. Quieta como una estatua Bella sintió como la mano de Edward se deslizaba por su brazo hasta llegar al brazo de Rosalie a unos escasos centímetros del fuego de sus dedos.

Bella sintió como Edward trato de quitarle el brazo de Rosalie. Miro a Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y Carlisle que los miraban expectantes. Sonrió con malicia ante la sorpresa de todos que reflejo terror temiendo ahora por Edward. Bella soltó el brazo y Edward lo tomo y se alejo de ella lentamente y Bella se giro aun manteniendo aquella sonrisa maligna en su angelical rostro.

-Ya es suficiente Bella, creo que has castigo de por vida a Rosalie, y creo que con esta lección ella pensara dos beses antes de actual. – susurro Edward mirando los ojos de su hermana agradecida por rescatar su abrazo de llamas de los dedos de Bella.

-Que ilusos eres estimado Edward.- y con aquellas palabras Bella chasqueo sus dedos y el brazo de Rosalie se esencio con aquellas llamas azules, ante un grito de terror de todos y un Edward aterrados que se alejo de brazo como un gato que le huye al agua con sus mano ligeramente quemada.

El brazo de Rosalie no tardo en volverse cenizas que fueron levantadas por una ráfaga de viento que las disperso evitando que se volvieran a unir.

Bella camino ahora asía Carlisle dejando a sus hijos aun en su estupor. Sabiendo que no podían hacer nada contra ella y su poder, porque simplemente ellos no podían hacerle frente a un ser tan poderoso.

-Mira Carlisle a tu familia, no es hermosa y mediocre. – susurro Bella aunque su susurro fue escuchado por todos que miraban asustado como Carlisle era víctima de Bella en ese momento. Trataron de gritar pero sus voces no salían de sus gargantas, trataron de moverse pero sus cuerpos eran estatuas, ellos solo podían ver y oír solamente.

-Sus habilidades y destrezas me causan lastima. No son realmente una familia unida como me lo hiciste creer. Son egoístas, asquerosamente egoístas y sobre todo cobardes. –Bella los miro mientras que estos le devolvían la mirada y su mirada vio fijamente a Esme.

-Tu esposa es una hipócrita de primera que casi me engaña con toda esa falsedad de su cariño y amor maternal, que gran mentira. Allí donde la vez es la más grande de los cobardes que nunca he visto en mi larga existencia. Suplicando por piedad cuando ella teniendo la fuerza para enfrentarme por unos breves segundo se rinde sin poner en riesgo su vida, ¿sabes porque lo hace amado Carlisle?, porque se ama mas así misma que a aquellos con que se llana la boca alegando que son sus hijos. ¿Qué decepcionante no lo crees?. Y ni hablar de Alice, tan superficial llena de una alegría y carisma que no siente en realidad, aunque debo admitir que tiene agallas viniendo de frente asía mí, aunque sus agallas no le duraron mucho. El miedo es su mayor debilidad… Jasper, debo admitir que eres astuto, impediste que Alice me atacara de nuevo, usaste tu inteligencia y tu instinto de supervivencia ante un enemigo más fuerte que tu, aunque teniendo experiencia en guerra y yo fuera una sola, no usaste tu conociendo, te quedaste mirando allí aprisionando a Alice entre tus brazos como un bote salvavidas, temeroso que la lastimara que no hiciste ni siquiera el intento de considerar pensar en la posibilidad de ayudar a Rosalie. Sinceramente fuera esperado un poco mas de ti. ¿No crees Carlisle querido?. Emmett. Eres valiente, pero al parecer no usas tu inteligencia en momentos críticos, no consideraste a tus hermanos o familia como prefieras nombrarlos para rescatar a tu amada de mis manos, actuaste sin pensar, dominado por la ira, el coraje y eso te llevo a la derrota, déjame darte un consejo no todo es fuerza bruta, en ocasiones cuando tu adversario es más poderoso que tú debes usar la inteligencia, eres un vampiros deberías usar tu cerebro alguna vez. Y como olvidar a mi querida e insoportable Rosalie, con una boca tan grande y sus acciones imprudentes que pone en peligro a su familia sin resaltar la vergüenza de sus actos. Sin impórtale nada más que sus egoísmo y vanidad… ¿ahora que piensas hacer sin un brazo?, a donde ha ido tu perfección, ahora pensaras quitarte tu asquerosa existencia porque ha perdido una perfección y belleza que nunca has poseído. Al menos no ante los ojos de un vampiro. Y mí estimado Edward como olvidad tu táctica de seducción, un don para atraer tu presa a asía la muerte inevitable. Si fue el mejor paso que pudieron hacer. Pero hubo algo… ¿no es asía amado Carlisle?. Hubo algo que me demostró que todos ustedes no tienen el derecho de llamarse familia. Es una burla de su parte. Familia ja… como puede considerarse una familia, cuando no se apoyan como tal, cuando no actual como tal. Cuando actual por separados cuando tenían la oportunidad de salvar a Rosalie usando cada uno de sus dones. Acaso la base de una familia, no es la confianza, el amor, el cariño y por supuesto el apoyo mutuo en las buenas y en las malas condiciones. Pero ustedes no son capases de poner su vida en riesgo para proteger a uno de sus familiares. Sin son una vergüenza para ser vampiros. O quizás son todo lo contrario y deba alagarlos por su cobardía. ¿No crees Carlisle?. –pregunto Bella a su queridísimo Carlisle que no asía el intento por responder o defender a su familia, el sabia que ella tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho y para demostrádselo había hecho todo aquel desplegué de poder e inteligencia.

-Bella termina con todo esto de una vez. –pidió al fin Carlisle en susurro cansado.

-¿Tan pronto? ¿Me estoy divirtiendo?. –bella cruzo sus brazos e izo un puchero con su boca, pareciendo dulce y llena de inocencia. No a la fiera demonio de minutos atrás.

-Creo que ya es suficiente. –dijo con firmeza Carlisle atrayendo la mirada de nuevo de Bella, que torció sus ojos ante la determinación de Carlisle.

-Está bien, solo lo haré si me llevas ahora de caza… usar este don me debilita un poco. – bella se llevo la mano a los ojos y los cubrió dejando salir de su garganta un suspiro.

-Te lo prometo. –susurro Carlisle, accediendo a la petición de Bella.

Bella asintió feliz y con un chasquido de sus dedos, todos regresaron a dentro de la sala, Rosalie estaba sentada sobre el mullido sofá con su revista de moda en mano, Emmett tenía el control remoto del tv en sus manos, Jasper y Edward sentados en una silla frente a la tabla de ajedrez donde Jasper tenía un peón en su mano para ser su jugada. Alice tenía un jarrón con flores en su mano. Esme y Carlisle estaban en la entrada aun con la puerta abierta detrás de ellos y Bella estaba en medio de todos sonriendo ampliamente sin burla en su sonrisa, era todo lo contrario era una sonrisa de felicidad y victoria.

-¿Que has hecho?. – pregunto Alice mirando todo a su alrededor superando el shock.

-Nada solo he obtenido mi venganza por entrometerse en mis asuntos creando una ilusión. No te preocupes querida Alice no hay rencores y espero que hayan aprendido la lección porque la próxima vez pueda que no sea una ilusión.

-¿Ilusión has dicho?. –pregunto sorprendido Jasper poniéndose de pie, sin poder asimilar aun todo lo ocurrido minutos atrás.

-Los vampiros con más años pueden hacerlas, manipulando sus mentes. Es una manera fácil de acabar con enemigo, ya sabes, destruyendo sus facultades mentales, torturándolos hasta que ellos mismos te suplican que acaben con su vida. Cosas así de simple ¿verdad Carlisle?, bueno aunque les di ventaja, les deje mantener sus dones cuando tenía el poder de quitárselos, la ilusión es mi mundo, un mudo creado como copia exacta de todo lo que hay alrededor. Carlisle se dio de cuenta tras unos 8 minutos, aunque creo que el simplemente esperaba más de ustedes. ¿No es así querido?. Tu familia sí que es digna de admiración. Son muy unidos verdad. Si fuera sido mi familia todos incluyendo Carlisle se fuera arrojado las llamas de infierno para rescatarme de ellas.

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**Si ya se me quieren matar por la tardanza, pero en estos momentos estoy muy enferma, incluso he tenido que escribir a escondida de mi mama. **

**Ya que estoy de reposo absoluto, y pasar mucho tiempo sentada frente a una computadora es dañino para mi salud en estos momentos, espero que comprendan.**

**Bueno en cuanto a la historia, si algunos me quieren ver en las peores de las agonías por la forma en la que Bella actuó, pero ella quería venganza, y es mejor dársela, para quemar esa etapa y comenzar con otra. Lo bueno es que Bella se ha dado de cuenta que su cuerpo reacciona al de Edward. **

**Mis Agradecimientos en esta ocasión son para las siguientes personas que siguen cada paso de esta historia que es solo de ustedes. Y bueno ellos son:**

**Isa-21**

**Sweet broke heart**

**CaroBereCullen**

**Conejoazul**

**Nata w. Cullen**

**Hoelhia**

**Haruhi23**

**Shineevero**

**Nohemi**

**Naddy Li**

**Karla-cullen-hale**

**Angie Cullen Hale.**

**Muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo… **

**Yuuki Kuchiki**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Un prado…

Un prado…

Un prado, había invadido minutos atrás sus visiones. Se sentía mareada, y algo le pedía que fuera aquel lugar.

Había estado de cazando y su sed de sangre había sido sedeada por un par de desdichados.

Su boca aun podía saborear la sangre de su última víctima.

Bella sintió unos brazos que rodeaban su cintura y un cuerpo duro y frio la abrazaba delicadamente.

Suspiro, algo que se le estaba haciendo muy común los últimos días. Se sentía realmente confundida y herida. Y ya no quería seguir con el jueguito de Carlisle. No quería seguir siendo pisoteada y que su orgullo fuera cada vez más en pico abajo.

Sintió como las manos de Carlisle acariciaban su vientre y su respiración en cerca de su cuello. Se sentía bien, le gustaba estar entre sus brazos y sentirse amada, deseada por él. Pero todo había cambiado. El la había cambiado y ella tenía que tener un poco de dignidad y poner de nuevo las cartas sobre la mesa. No podía seguir tolerando esa situación. Ya no más. Estaba cansada y su paciencia estaba rayando en el límite.

Y aunque le doliera lo que iba a ocurrir en ese momento, era lo mejor para ella y su orgullo herido. Con manos firmes se separo del abrazo de Carlisle y se güiro para verlo a los ojos. Aun podía oler en su cuerpo la escancia de Esme, y eso la enfurecía. La llenaba de ira irracional. Una ira que la hacía dudar de su cordura y que ponía todos sus sentidos asesinos a funcionan a toda máquina.

Sus ojos estaban rojos. Inyectados por la sangre de su caza.

-¿Que ocurre ángel?. –pregunto un poco confundido Carlisle, tratando de acercase de nuevo a Bella pero esta retrocedió los mismos pasos que el avanzo hasta ella. Si estaba confundido, Bella no lo rechazaba y menos cuando el trataba de acariciarla.

-Lo siento Carlisle pero creo que esto tiene que parar. – en momento que aquellas palabras salieron de su boca sintió el peso de su pecho desaparecer y ser suplantado por el alivio. El alivio de dejar el agua correr y liberar aquella presa que la contenía asiendo cada vez más presión en ella. Pero a pesar de sentir aquel alivio algo dentro de ella dolía y dolía mucho. Carlisle había sido su amante por muchos años y dueño de sus sueños. Desde que lo había conocido siempre había deseado estar con él. Por ello le había rebatado la humanidad y condenarlo a ser un muerto viviente, siempre hermoso y joven. Y sobre todo bebedor de sangre.

-¿A qué te refieres?. –pregunto temeroso de su respuesta.

-Me refiero a que no quiero seguir enredándome contigo de esta forma. Me refiero aque no estoy dispuesta a seguirme humillando de la forma que lo estado haciendo viviendo con tu familia "perfecta". –se dio la vuelta y para que el no viera el dolor reflejado en su rostro, no quería mostrase débil, no ante él.

-Creí que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo. –dijo agobiado y temeroso, el no quería dejarla, él sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, que la lastimaba con cada una de sus acciones y al obligarla a convivir con su familia. Bella era territorial, siempre lo había sido, le gustaba la seguridad de todo lo que la rodeaba. Pero el no podía destrozar más a su familia de lo que lo había hecho Bella al mostrarle su debilidad y la hipocresía en la que habían vivido durante un siglo.

-Ese acuerdo acaba esta noche. Ya te probé que tu familia no es del todo perfecta porque se aman mas así mismos, te demostré lo falsa que era Esme y su amor. Y aun así quieres estar entre ellos. Aun así los prefieres a ellos. –Bella apretó sus puños contendiendo su ira y dolor. Carlisle, ¿porque él no la comprendía?, ¿porque él no valoraba sus sentimientos como lo hacía en el antaño?, ¿por qué había cambiado tanto y sobre todo porque la había cambiado a ella por Esme? Eran tantas sus inquietudes y preguntas que su mente era un caos.

-Bella. –susurro con dolor. No le gustaba verla de esa forma, no quería verla de esa forma, Bella era fuerte, la vampiresa más fuerte que él conocía, siempre activa y orgullosa, rebosante de poder y gracia. Con sentimientos que ocultaba de todos para protegerse a sí misma. Para no sufrir como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

-No deje terminar por favor… yo soy la reina, y como tal debo pensar con la cabeza en estos momentos. Y eso es lo que voy hacer. Carlisle yo te amo, pero el amor tiene un límite y muchas bases y usted lo ha roto en todo el sentido de la palabra, así que estoy dispuesta a renunciar a ti. Estoy dispuesta a dejar de presionarte, tú ya elegiste y debo aceptar eso. Por ello ya no es necesario tener encuentros fortuitos cuando vamos de caza. Carlisle eres libre, te libero del lazo que nos unía, para que busques tu felicidad. –bella se güiro y limpio las traicioneras lagrimas que corrían por su piel pálida. Manteniendo su cabeza erguida.

-¿Que quieres decir Bella?. –no le gustaba aquella conversación, y sobre todo no le gustaba aquellas palabras. Ser el libre, el no quería ser libre. El quería estar siempre atado a ella.

-Lo que trato de decirle es que nuestra relación a dado un giro de 180º, como suelen decir los jóvenes de esta época. Tú eres un vampiro hermoso y talentoso, el más talentoso de mis hijos y el que más amo de ellos. Por ello dejare de ser egoísta y te daré tu liberta. Pero aun así recibirás tu castico en momento oportuno. –no le dejaría todo fácil, no le daría más nada, porque simplemente no se merecía nada mas de ella, más que el desprecio por su traición. La traición de sus sentimientos e juramentos. Carlisle había perdido su honor y ella sabía que eso le dolería más que nada.

-Entiendo. Aun así tengo una duda. –sus palabras la sorprendieron, o es que acaso trataba de confundirla más aun. Con sus cambios de ánimos constantemente.

-Adelante. –bella izo una seña con su mano para que prosiguiera tratando de mantenerse fuerte y no quebrase delante de él.

-Si ya soy libre de quedarme con mi familia, ¿eso quiere decir que te marcharas?. –la incertidumbre estaba escrita en sus ojos dorados que mantenían escondidas sus emociones. Porque el tambien estaba sufriendo.

-Eso es lo que deseas no es cierto. –la amargura se noto irremediablemente en sus palabras, ya no soportaba estar delante de él. Quería que se fuera y la dejara sola.

-No, malinterpretes mis palabras por favor madre. –suplico dando un paso asía ella tratando de tocar su piel.

-Hay ocasiones en las que desearía marcharme y desaparecer. Pero no lo puedo hacer, no aun. Por ello me temo que estaré uno dos o tres días en tu mansión torturando a tus hijos. Luego buscare un lugar en donde vivir en ese pueblo. –Bella retrocedió ante el acercamiento de Carlisle, sabía que si él la tocaba daría marcha atrás a sus palabras y ella no quería eso. Ella quería ponerle un acto a todo aquello, y ese era el momento y no podía dejarlo ir. Su orgullo y integridad como mujer están en juego, un juego que no perdería.

-Si aun se quiere quedar en el pueblo, puedes seguir alojándose en mi casa. –Carlisle bajo su mano y la apuño con fuerza, tratando de mostrar el dolor que le ocasionaba su rechazo en ese momento. El sabia que ella estaba sufriendo y no quería hacerle las cosas más difíciles por ello estaba aceptando todo aquello que le desgarraba por dentro. Porque aunque lo callara el la seguía amando y siempre lo aria.

-No Carlisle. -Negó con su cabeza. - no puedo y sabes muy bien el motivo por el cual rechazo tu oferta.

-Bella yo. –trato de convencerla, no la quería lejos de él. No ahora que ella había despertado, no ahora que la estaba perdiendo. La necesitaba como necesitaba la sangre para sobrevivir y vagar por la tierra de los vivos.

-No hagas las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son por favor. Has aceptado tu liberta, estas libres de nuestro matrimonio. –Bella tembló ante sus propias palabras que la desgarraban, que la lastimaban, pero era mejor ese sufrimiento que la tortura diaria que vivía en la mansión Cullen.

-Aun no, yo no puedo dejarte ir, no lo comprendes Bella. –el cuerpo de Carlisle temblaba y sus ojos se volvieron un dorado más brillante.

-El que no comprende eres tu amado Carlisle. ¿Porque te has segado?, ¿por qué no ves el dolor que me causas y la humillación al vivir bajo el mismo techo de tu amante?. ¿Por qué no lo comprendes?, ¿por qué no ves el dolor que me causan sus caricias, sus abrazos, sus besos, sus miradas?, todo sus gestos me lastiman y duele. Duele mucho. –bella cerro sus ojos derramando mas lagrimas traicioneras.

-Lo siento Bella, sé que soy egoísta al pedirte que lo soportes, pero todo terminara pronto, lo prometo. –trato de conversarla, sabía que le estaba pidiendo vivir en un infirmo, sabía que la estaba condenando a una tortura que él no estaba seguro de algún día soportar.

-No Carlisle, no prometas nada por favor. No le des esperanza a un corazón que nunca podrá de nuevo latir, a nuestro amor que no podrá revivir. –Bella se limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos con gestos lentos.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto Carlisle sorprendiendo a Bella que lo miro sin comprender a que se refería con aquella pregunta desconcertante.

-¡¿Qué?. -No pudo evitar preguntar.

-Si… ¿quién eres?. Tú no eres la Bella que vi hace rato en la casa torturando mentalmente a mi familia. –le recordó, le recordó lo fuerte que era y la voluntad de hacer lo que quería sin impórtale nada y nadie más que ella y lo que era de ella.

-Si lo soy Carlisle. Solo que en este momento soy débil gracias a tu traición, gracias a tu abandono. Yo vería preguntarte ¿quién eres tú y que hiciste con hombre del cual me enamore y me entregue?, tu Carlisle has cambiado de una forma que nunca creí llegar a ver. Ya no eres el mismo caballero honorable, leal y sincero. Has cambiado tanto que me lastimas mucho por ello. –Bella le dio una mirada triste, recordando el Carlisle de antaño. El joven apuesto de hermosos sentimientos y una voluntad por el bienestar de aquellos que lo rodeaban que la maravillaban día y noche por siglos.

-Perdóname. –suplico en un susurro sintiendo un patán miserable. Bella tenía razón él había cambiado tanto que no lo había notado. Se sintió avergonzado por su egoísmo al poner su bienestar por encima de ella y de su familia. Bella tenía razón, su familia estaba llena de hipocresía y mentiras y él era el causante de ello.

-No Carlisle, aun no te puedo perdonar porque aun me duele tu abandono y sobre todo me duele tu infidelidad. –bella negó con la cabeza llevándose una mano en el lugar donde estaba su corazón muerto.

-Bella amor. –Carlisle trato nuevamente de acercarse a ella y consolarla. Pero bella se alejo nuevamente.

-Ya no más, entiéndelo. –no comprendía porque él no la entendía, porque él seguía insistiendo en lastimarla, ya era suficiente, no creía aguantar más.

-No lo entiendo y no lo quiero entender. Soy tu esposo y lo seguiré siendo para siempre. –hablo dolido, pero lleno de ira, no le gusta ser rechazado por ella, no le gustaba esa sensación de malestar al querer tocarla y no poder. La necesitaba, necesitaba su cuerpo y sus sentimientos. Ella era su droga y como todo vicioso la necesitaba como el aire mismo.

-¿Por qué insiste en lastimarme?, ¿por qué no ves que me duele todo esto?, ¿porque me torturas de esta forma Carlisle?. –pregunto desesperada.

-Bella. –el no encontraba que hacer, como actual ante esa situación. El no quería dejarla, no podía dejarla. La necesitaba tanto que le dolía.

-Necesito estar sola. –susurro bajando la cabeza, ya no quería seguir escuchándolo. Ya no podía seguir más.

-No. –se negó rotundamente.

-Vete. –suplico.

-No. – no estaba dispuesto a dejar aquella conversación inconclusa para el.

-¡Te lo ordeno, como tu madre y reina, obedece!. -ordeno fuerte y claro gritando cada una de las silabas.

-Bella. –trato de hacerla entrar en razón, no quería dejarla en aquel lugar sola.

-¡Ahora!. –susurro sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Nos veremos en casa. –Carlisle dio un paso así atrás aun renuente a irse y dejarla sola, pero no podía desobedecer una orden directa, su sangre le gritaba obediencia y lo obligaba a irse aun en contra de su voluntad. Bella estaba haciendo por primera vez uso de su dominio sobre él, sobre su sangre, algo que nunca creyó que sucedería. Comprendió el poder que tenia bella sobre él y su familia. Ella podía ordenar matarlos y el no se podría negar aunque pusiera toda su voluntad en ello.

-Vete… desaparece… me lastimas… ya no quiero verte…Carlisle… me duele el corazón…

Bella se quedo bajo aquella pequeña tempestad que sacudía el bosque en donde estaba parada en América de sur. Sus ojos estaban perdidos y su cuerpo estaba inmóvil como una estatua, como hermoso fantasma de piel blanca y ojos rojos.

Y sin poder contener más el torrente de emociones Bella grito, un grito que liberaba todo aquellos sentimientos contenidos desde que había despertado de su letargo. Y sin saber lo que hacía o asía donde se dirigía corrió dentro de una densa selva sin impórtale que estaba descalza y que sus ropas fueran rasgadas por las ramas y arbustos. A ella en ese momento no le importaba perder la elegancia que la caracterizaba, no le importaba perder su glamur ni nada de las vanidades que la rodeaban. Ella solo quería liberarse de esos dolorosos sentimientos que le desgarraba aquello que los humanos llamaban alma.

Detuvo su carrera y cayó de rodillas mientras sus ojos derramaban lagrimas. Y grito de nuevo con fuerza y golpeo la tierra con agresividad una y otra vez hasta formar un cráter con su fuerza.

Su cuerpo temblaba y sus respiración era irregular… su cabello se había soltado y estaba lleno de lodo, hojas y ramas tanto verde como secas.

-¿Por qué?- Susurro con llanto ahogado. –¿Por qué?. - repitió con desespero. ¿Aun no entendía porque dolía tanto, porque se sentía así?, bacía y el dolor era desesperante. Se sentía bajo las llamas de una fogata del siglo X en el cual quemaban a las mujeres acusadas de hechicería y en la cual había estado un pal de beses ante de ese siglo.

Tan metida estaba en sus sentimientos que no noto a una segunda criatura en aquel prado.

-¿Por qué lloras?. –una suave y aterciopelada voz resonó como el canto de un ruiseñor atrayendo su atención.

Los ojos de bella no tardaron de ver quien era aquel que osaba interrumpir su llanto, su depresión y desamor.

-Vete, quiero estar sola. –ordeno sin dejarlo de mirar, con sus ojos rojos llenos de lagrimas.

-No puedo hacer tal cosa. –el recién llegado negó con su cabeza, algo preocupado por verla en aquel estado.

-¿Porque eres tan terco?. –pregunto bajando la mirada mientras sus manos trataban de borrar las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas llenas de lodo.

-¿Por qué no te dejas ayudar?. –respondió con otra pregunta unos dos pasos de ella.

-No es tu asunto, vete.- ordeno de nuevo poniéndose de pie con algo de dificulta.

-No puedo hacerlo. –respondió dándole la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Pero bella la ignoro y se quedo sentada sobre la hierba verde mojada a causa de la suave lluvia.

-¿Por qué no puedes hacer…? yo te diré porque no lo haces, quieres regocijarte de mi dolor y ver que no soy tan fuerte como aparento y que soy la vampiresa más patética de este mundo. Y sabes que, no me importa, en estos momentos nada me importa más que estar sola… -Bella lo miro retadoramente ante una mirada cálida ofrecida por aquel hombre frente a ella.

-¿Quién te ha lastimado de esa forma?. –pregunto poniéndose a la altura de Bella, mirándola con sus intensos ojos que parecían ver a trabes de sus ojos.

-Ese no es tu asunto. –respondió aun a la defensiva, ella no se confiaba de aquel joven, no tenía motivos para confiar en él y tampoco quería contarle lo ocurrido.

-Sí lo es. –respondió mirándola aun con firmeza lo cual le provoco dudas a Bella ante la determinación que mostraba en ese momento, una determinación que nunca había visto en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué?, ¿dime porque tiene que ser tu asunto si estoy lastimada o no? –pregunto desesperada, quería una respuesta. - responde de una maldita vez. –ordeno mirándolo.

-Me importa porque eres tu Bella, porque estas mas a mi alcance en este momento, porque eres más vampiresa que una diosa que solo puedo ver desde lejos con devoción sin ser capaz de tocarte. –los ojos de Bella se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa que se apoderaba de ella al igual que la incredulidad.

-¿Que estás diciendo?. –pregunto en susurro, sintiendo como aquella mano fría se posaba en su mejilla tratando de borrar las lagrimas que aun fluían de sus ojos como cascada saladas.

-Estoy disiento que me importas y que me interesa protegerte de aquel que te ha lastimado. –sonrió con ternura, mostrando una hilera de perfectos dientes y afilados colmillos como el marfil.

-¿Como sabes que alguien me ha lastimado?. –pregunto serrando sus ojos ante la placentera sensación que producía aquella mano sobre su rostro.

-Lo puedo ver en tus ojos vacios, lo puedo ver en las lágrimas que marchitan y ensucian tu rostro. –se acerco mas a ella abrazándola para protegerla entre sus brazos de aquello que la estaba lastimando.

-Porque lo haces, si yo no he sido…?

-shhh no digas nada, y solo déjame cuídate por esta noche. –suplico interrumpiendo la pregunta de ella.

-Edward. –susurro aun sin poder asimilar lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

-Déjame estar a tu lado por favor, déjame protegerte Bella. –susurro suplicante en su oído, sintiendo el cuerpo de bella temblar entre sus brazos y sus lagrimas sobre su pecho.

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**Holaaaaaaaaa!**

**Perdónenme por el atraso, por favor… **

**No fue mi intensión hacerlos esperar tanto por este cap… **

**Les agradezco por sus comentarios a las siguientes personas:**

**Isa- 21**

**Karla- Cullen –Hale**

**Haruhi 23**

**Swee broke heart **

**Nohemi **

**CaroBereCullen **

**Gracias chicas por su apoyo, y este cap es dedicados a ustedes…**

**Besos…**

**Yuuki Kuchiki.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Tres días habían transcurrido desde la última vez que hablo con Carlisle. Y tres días desde que ella y Edward habían desarrollado una extraña amistad.

Y como hacía ya tres días estaba allí en medio de aquel prado recostada bajo la sombra de un árbol viendo el cielo nublado.

Su vestido negro le daba un toque fantasmal a su blanca piel. Su cabello caía descuidadamente por su rostro. Sus pies descalzos estaban jugando con la tierra húmeda.

_Cuando los cielos nublado están_

_Y la lluvia caer sin pesar._

_La brisa fría estremece mi cuerpo._

_El dulce beso llena mi cuerpo de calidez en el invierno de tu mirar. _

_La banida y el capricho de tus recuerdos me hacer amante cada día mas. _

_Lo triste es que no se si te tengo o es una ilusión mas…_

_Frío como el invierno…_

_Quiero fundirme en el fuego de tu mirar._

_Solo quédate y no me dejes más._

Bella siguió tarareando aquella antigua canción. Recordando cada día y noche vivida con Carlisle en antaño.

Como quería vivir en aquellos recuerdos y no sufrir más.

Como podía borrar tanta tristeza, como podía olvidarlo sin sufrir más.

Poco a poco encogió sus rodillas y recostó su cabeza sobre ellas abrazándose fuertemente.

Como deseaba en ese momento estar todavía en el abismo del letargo, dormida soñando aun con él y su sonrisa. ¿Carlisle porque demonios tenían que amarlo tanto? ¿Como podía seguir adelante sin su amor y compresión?

Un temblor leve se apodero de su cuerpo.

-Aun sigues llorando por él. –aquel susurro izo que su cuerpo se estremeciera, siempre la encontraba cuando estaba más débil. Cuando se sentía desnuda vulnerable antes sus sentimientos. No lo miro no quería que viera sus ojos entristecidos. Se sentía tan patética. Una vampiresa mostrando aquella debilidad. Era deshonroso. Y se suponía que ella era la reina. Las ironías de su existencia.

-No estoy llorando solo estoy recordando. –susurro sin levantar su rostro. Últimamente cuando más triste se sentía él era quien llegaba para reconfortarla, para pronunciar aquellas palabras que la estremecían.

-El clima hace juego con tu estado de ánimo. –susurro mirando la lluvia sentándose al lado de Bella que no se inmuto por su confianza y cercanía, últimamente eran más comunes y más largas sus platicas incluso eran agradables hasta cierto punto. El, Alice y Jasper eran los únicos con quienes hablaba en aquella mansión. Rosalie, Emmett y Esme, estaban renuentes a tratarla, aun no olvidaban su pequeño castigo. Carlisle era otro cuento, pero no podía negar que la sonrisa y satisfacción de Rosalie por ver a su padre lejos de ella hacía que su sangre hirviera.

-Quizás la este manipulando para que muestre todo ese torrente de emociones que se empeña en llevarme a la locura. – Bella levanto el rostro y miro de nuevo las nubes y la fría llovizna que caía. Se quedo callada mirando aquel espectáculo sin ser consciente que las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos. El frio de su cuerpo descendía y todo a su alrededor comenzaba a congelarse. Solo quería que su corazón dejara de sangrar. Solo quería llorar hasta que el frio que se apoderaba de ella desapareciera en vacio de la noche.

-Lo amas tanto así, para perderte.- pregunto sin mirarla aun, solo quería ofrecerle su compañía.

-¿Como lo haces?. –bella lo miro a los ojo, esos ojos ámbares que le recordaban tanto a los Carlisle.

-¿Hacer qué?. –pregunto desconcertado. El nunca sabía que esperar de ella y mucho menos saber que era lo que estaba pensando. Sus pensamientos siempre estaban en una caja fuerte, una caja que él no podía violentar para mirar su contenido. Y eso la hacía más misteriosa. Un enigma que el quería resolver. Quizás si derribaba cada una de sus barreras podría obtener la clave para abrir aquella caja fuerte que era su mente, su pasado y su presente.

La voz de Bella lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Estar aquí cada vez que me siento caer en el abismo de la oscuridad. No puedo olvidarlo, no puedo olvidar tantos años de felicidad. En mi mundo no hay nadie mejor que él. Di todo de mi para hacerlo feliz. Quería verlo cuando desperté, quería mirar su sonrisa y oír aquellas palabras dulces que me susurraba para hacerme sonreír. Quería ser nuevamente su amada. Pero ya…. Ya no hay nada de aquel amor. Parece que me quede estancada en el pasado y el siguió caminado entres los días, meses, años y siglos. –Bella callo y miro el cielo, recordando todos aquellos días compartidos con Carlisle, su calidad sonrisa llena de adoración, recordó aquellas promesas hermosas que ahora le envenenaban la sangre. ¿Porque él le había hecho aquello?, ¿porque la llevo al cielo y la convirtió en su ángel para arrancarles las alas dejándola atrás, dejando su amor en el olvido? ¿Porque él le había fallado?. Es que acaso el no veía que lo amaba con desespero, con tanta locura que amenazaba con llevarse su cordura. ¿Porque… porque…. Porque…?

-¿Crees que él te amo?. –se aventuro a preguntar Edward mirando fijamente a Bella.

-Sí… se que lo izo y quizás aun lo haga, pero ya es tarde he tomado una decisión. No puedo seguir viviendo en pasado, necesito un nuevo futuro, un nuevo sueño para poder seguir existiendo. Las ilusiones de aquella felicidad fueron rotas poco a poco de una manera dolorosa. –termino susurrando aun estremeciéndose por la agonía que había sentido y que aun sentía con más intensidad.

-¿Quién es él?. –pregunto de nuevo. Odiaba aquel hombre como nunca creyó odiar a alguien en toda su existencia. Como alguien osaba herirla de aquella manera tan vil y despreciable. Sintió como el veneno inundaba su boca deseosa de desgarrar hasta las entrañas de aquel miserable. Quería ver a Bella sonreír no su rostro lleno de amargura y tristezas. Y sobre todo odiaba aquellas hermosas lágrimas cristalinas, puras como aquel sentimiento que la ahogaba en el dolor. Y se sintió solo, sin amor.

-Aun no puedo decirte quien es. Es demasiado pronto para que lo conozcas. –susurro Bella lejos de los pensamientos de Edward ignorando lo peligroso que se estaba volviendo aquella extraña amistad. O quizás sería lo más hermoso que existiría para los dos. Un sentimiento que los ara creer, crecer y superar todo aquello que los hacía sufrir. Quizás la soledad los dejaría de acompañar por todo la eternidad.

-Bella. –susurro tratando de calmarse. Sus ojos estaban de un rojo carmín.

-Sí. -Bella lo miro y se dio de cuenta de aquel destello peligroso, como si estuviera acorralando a su presa, deseoso de sangre y muerte.

-Déjame acompañarte hasta que puedas encontrar alguien más a quien amar. – pidió serrando sus ojos escondiendo sus emociones aunque no se le estaba dando fácil.

-No puedo hacerte eso. No quiero causarte este mismo dolor que me ahoga en este momento no puedo ser tan egoísta. –los ojos de Bella mostraron el sufrimiento del cual era presa en ese momento. Levanto su mano y la poso sobre el rostro varonil de Edward proporcionándole una suave caricia electrizante.

-¿Por qué no puedes ser egoísta?, -pregunto desesperado tomando su rostro con sus manos para lo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Porque no me lo perdonaría nunca Edward. –los ojos de Bella reflejaban su dolor, un dolor que él no se merecía sufrir. Como ella podía dañarlo de aquella forma. Porque él le pedía que lo lastimara con tanto fervor. ¿Acaso aquello era amor?

-Y yo no perdonaría dejarte ir. No podría seguir existiendo y haberte conocido y no haber hecho nada para poder tenerte a mi lado. –la frente de Edward se poso sobre la de Bella respirando su olor, dominando sus emociones para no devorar sus labios carmín. Para no probar aquella piel nieva aterciopelada que tanto ansiaba acariciar.

-¿Porque me acorralas de esta forma? –pregunto con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba cerrando sus ojos.

-Eres hermosa Bella. Por favor déjame curarte, déjame ser el bálsamo de tu corazón y sacarte de la soledad. –pidió suplicante de un poco de su atención de un poco de su cariño y quizás un poco de su amor. Como demonios había llegado a mendigar algo de ella como su presencia no lo sabía pero eso no lo aria menos hombre o vampiro. Era todo lo contrario porque él era un hombre que estaba luchando por lo que quería y amaba y eso era Bell. La mujer que quería en ese momento.

-Soledad. Ese es un sentimiento que tú conoces mejor que nadie no es así. Aunque tengas tu familia no puede evitar sentirte solo. –Edward se separo de Bella y la miro a los ojos. Aun no podía comprender como ella había llegado aquella afirmación de sus sentimientos. Pero lo que vio en sus ojos fue algo que nunca podría describir con palabras, era algo tan profundo que tratar de describir aquel sentimiento seria una burla, una ofensa a sus sentimientos y a los de ella. Simplemente era algo que él nunca podría llegar a describir.

-Sí y la única persona que puede salvarme de sus garras eres tú Bella. Solo tu puede rescatarme. Por eso pido que seas egoísta y déjame estar a tu lado. –suplico aun perdido en el mar de su mirar, en esos ojos azules profundos que ahora adornaban sus pupilas.

-Edward yo…

-No me niegues la oportunidad por favor Bella. Solo deja que el tiempo lo decida, yo podría esperar por ti mil años contar de algún día tú…

-Por favor no lo digas yo… yo… está bien… Edward quédate a mi lado.

Y con aquella aceptación el destino de los dos fue sellado.

Aunque Bella nació en otra dimensión. En otro mundo su existencia estaba destinada a darle origen aquel ser parado frente a ella suplicando su cercanía, suplicando su amor. Y ella solo se rindió ante él. Que más podía perder en ese momento. El hombre que amaba la había traicionado con otra mujer. Y ella solamente deicidio seguir y no detenerse a compadecerse a sí misma por más tiempo. Un futuro la esperaba y pasado tenía que quedar allí en el pasado.

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**Holaa!**

**Perdónenme por la tardanza, sé que no tengo escusa y por ello no las voy a dar. **

**Les agradezco a todos por leer este cap y seguir leyéndome… **

**Y en especiar le agradezco a las siguientes personas. **

**CaroBereCullen**

**Haruhi23**

**Ana**

**Nohemi**

**.HPTFMA**

**Yuuka-90**

**karla-cullen-hale**

**frances-k**

**sweet broke heart**

**isa-21**

**Isis-Belikov**

**shineevero**

**KARIANA18**

**NatsWhitlock**

**Renesme carli**

**anabella cullen**

**muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, me emociona mucho leer cada uno de ellos… muchas gracias las quiero a todas… **

**PD: perdónenme por lo corto del capítulo… **

**Yuuki Kuchiki **


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

Ha transcurrido tres semanas desde que Edward le pidió aquella a Bella. Tres semanas desde que Bella lo esperaba de pie en la ventana para verlo bajar de su volvo plateado y tres semanas desde que ella ignora a Carlisle a pesar de sus intentos por tratar de acercarse a ella.

Bella estaba de nuevo como todas las mañanas en el granero de Jacob tratando de reparar del motor de su camioneta.

Jacob mantenía su hermosa sonrisa de un millón de dólares bromeando con Bella quien le ayudaba con las herramientas sentada sobre un tambor ennegrecido con unos pantalones ajustado y una camiseta negra la cual usaba para trabajar con Jacob todos los días antes de que este se fuera a estudiar a el instituto que tenían en la reserva cerca de la playa.

Bella estudiaba cada una de las altitudes de los hombres lobos, sus gustos, sus rutinas y mañas. Cada vez que podía le preguntaba a Jacob sobre las historia de su pueblo. Y en algunas ocasiones el accedía, aunque casi nunca contaba cosas relevantes. Y ella lo sabía. Aunque podía usar su poder para adentrarse en su mente o usar su glamur para obtener la información que deseara. Algo en el fondo se lo impedía. Quizás era el ser descubierta. Quizás era poner a Carlisle y su familia en la mira de los hijos de la luna. Quizás era por Edward. Quizás era porque le agradaba pasar el rato con Jacob todos las mañanas aparentando ser una frágil adolecente normar que vivía como la mascota de unos chupa sangre como siempre le decía Jacob cuando tocaban ese tema tabú para ellos dos.

-¿Bella podrías ir a la playa a pasar un rato?. – Jacob detuvo su arduo trabajo para mirar a su compañera que hojeaba una revista de motores muy interesada.

Bella levanto el rostro al oír el exótico corazón de Jacob acelérese aumentando el calor de su cuerpo y el flujo de su sangre que no tardo en ruborizar sus mejillas.

Bella miro intensamente aquel sonrojo habituar en su pequeño lobito como lo llamaba secretamente. Sus colmillos se alargaron unos centímetros y una intensa sed se apodero de ella.

Cerró sus ojos tratando de controlarse un poco. Ya se le estaba haciendo muy habituar aquel estado. Deseaba la sangre de Jacob. La sangre de un hombre lobo. La sangre que para ella debía ser repugnante la atraía. Quería sentir aquel calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Jacob en el de ella. Quería ser calidad y no aparentar serlo.

Contuvo el aliento y abrió sus ojos sintiéndose más segura de ella misma. Sonrió con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya te cansaste Jacob, o te diste de cuenta que ya tu auto no tiene arregló? ¿Baya y yo que creía que no te daría por vencido? – se burlo abiertamente mostrando aquel aire infantil que se tornaba siniestro cuando su sonrisa se apoderaba de todo su rostro.

-Sabes que lo arreglare y sin mal no lo recuerdo es tu culpa que este en este estado por pasear en medio de la carretera. – le recordó Jacob deteniéndose a unos pasos de bella mirándola intensamente a los ojos manteniendo ese sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Pero me veo linda no es cierto. Hasta me confundiste con un ángel. –Bella sonrió ampliamente al mirar como Jacob retrocedía un paso cuando ella bajo de aquel tambor y dio un paso hacia el intimidándolo con su andar felino.

-No recuerdo esa parte.- dijo a duras penas tratando de aparentar calma cuando su corazón lo delataba con sus ensordecedores latidos.

-Si… como no. –Bella cruzo sus brazos a la altura del pecho mostrándose un poco indigna pero sin borrar completamente la expresión de burla de su rostro.

-Bueno… bueno que dice vamos a dar una vuelta señorita. –Jacob comenzó a limpiarse sus manos con un trapo viejo ennegrecido por la mugre y grasa que no izo mucho por limpiarlo.

-No veo el motivo para negarme a su petición mi estimado caballero. –Bella se inclino un poco en forma de reverencia al tiempo que Jacob tomaba su mano teatralmente para darle un casto beso sobre ella.

-Será un placer caminar a su lado. – le ofreció el brezo el cual Bella no tardo en tomar.

Minutos más tarde Bella caminaba al lado de Jacob ambos sumidos en el silencio de las olas golpeando la costa y las gaviotas cantando alrededor. El sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo. Se acercaba la hora de que Jacob se fuera arreglar para ir al instituto. Pero el joven parecía no notar lo tarde que era, o quizás el solo quería estar en aquel lugar y perderse en la nada.

Bella detuvo su paso y Jacob la adelanto uno dos antes de darse cuenta que ella se había quedado atrás. Bella parecía perdida en sus pensamientos viendo el mal y sus enfurecidas olas. Cerro sus ojos sintiendo la brisa marina mientras que el viento movía su cabello suavemente.

Jacob la quedo mirando unos minutos y por pocos segundos vio que aquella piel pálida de Bella brillaba pero ese extraño brillo había durado solo escasos segundos que Jacob los atribuyo a una ilusión causada por su imaginación. Sonrió al ver a Bella que lo miraba curiosa.

-Creo que ya es hora de regresar. – susurro Bella mirando a su compañero asentir para regresar por donde mismo habían llegado.

El camino fue igual de silencioso. Para Bella era un calmante para el remolino que eran sus sentimientos. No sabía porque se sentía inquieta. Tenía un presentimiento. Desde que había despertado el número de vampiro incremento alarmantemente. Y ella era consciente de cada nacimiento. Los reyes vulturín estaban tratando de controlar la situación y mantener a los humanos fuera del asunto.

Aquel que estaba detrás de todo aquello, la conocía. Sabía que ella había despertado y que su poder aun no lo podía controlar a la perfección y que no podía matarlo desde la distancia porque ella no conocía su rostro y sobre todo no conocía su ubicación. Pero estaba consciente de su presencia.

Tras una hora Bella regreso a la mansión Cullen, como siempre a esa hora estaba desierta. Todos estaban ocupados con sus asuntos.

Bella fue a la cocina y tomo una hermosa y olorosa manzana roja como la sangre. Esa que necesitaba para calmar su sed. Esa sed que deseaba ser zaceada desde hacía días y que aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba al lado del cuerpo ardiente de Jacob Black.

Bella subió las escaleras hasta la segunda planta y camino hasta su habitación y se adentro en ella.

Coloco la manzana sobre la mesita de noche junto a su cama y se despojo de su ropa.

Se ducho durante largos minutos quitando cualquier partícula de mugre y sobre todo borrando el olor a lobo de su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a temblar descontroladamente. Algo se apodero de su estomago y sintió que luchaba por abandonar su cuerpo. Se doblo hasta caer de rodilla. Se llevo sus manos a la boca y la cubrió.

No podía ver nada solo podía sentir aquel punzante dolor apoderarse de su cuerpo. Ese dolor que le recordaba a algo. Algo que no llegaba a su memoria. Algo que se mantenía oculto escapando de ella.

Todo comenzó a girar a su alrededor. Todo le resultaba confuso.

Abrió los ojos lentamente para darse de cuenta que ya no estaba en el baño de su habitación en la mansión Cullen si no que estaba en otro lugar. Una caverna. Una antigua caverna con cinco vampiros sentados en tronos rojos que sobre salían sobre la negrura.

Y detrás de ellos había un símbolo que no alcanzaba a distinguir a pesar de ser un vampiro hijo de la oscuridad.

En medio de aquellos un ser sonreía y aplaudía lentamente.

-¡Bienvenida!. –susurro aquella voz infantil frente a ella manteniendo una sonrisa.

Bella sintió aquellas ganas de vomitar con más intensidad al igual que un profundo dolor desgarrarla por dentro. Algo luchaba por salir de su cuerpo y ella no podía evitarlo.

Un grito de dolor salió de su garganta desgarrándola por dentro. Su cuerpo estaba inmóvil. Paralizado allí frente aquellos vampiros. Ella la Reina estaba siendo sometida a quien sea quien fuera. Bella comenzó a toser fuertemente agarrándose el estomago con fuerza hasta que un hilo de sangre salió de su boca bajando por su labio y barbilla hasta manchar su pechos desnudos y caer desde la punta de su pezón al símbolo bajo sus pies.

La tos se izo más intensa y el dolor era cada vez más agonizante e insoportable para ella.

La sangre salía de su boca fuera de control como si tratara huir de ella. Su sangre negra, podrida, corrompida estaba traicionándola. Estaba huyendo de su control. Estaba desapareciendo en aquel extraño símbolo.

Sintió un poder abrumador bajo su piel. Su sangre despertaba a un ser más poderoso que ella. Estaba liberando a un antiguo mal. Ella estaba… estaba…

No podía admitirlo. No podía aceptarlo. Ella… ella…

-¡Hermana…! -aque susurro la congelo y el dolor que sentía fue condenado al olvido. Sus ojos no podían mantenerse quietos mirando un punto fijo. Buscaban con frenesí aquel que había pronunciado su nombre en aquel susurro irreal.

Entonces lo supo. Supo porque su sangre abandonaba su cuerpo y era absorbida por aquel símbolo.

Bajo ella estaba su hermano. Si ellos se unían. Si ellos se encontraban y se tocaban consumirían aquel planeta, y toda la vida en ella.

Y temió. Sintió un miedo aterrador. Tembló asustada y con desespero trato ponerse de pie.

Quería huir de aquel lugar. No quería estar allí. Necesitaba huir.

Y cuando estaba a punto de hacer algo imprudente, algo de lo que se arrepentiría. Sintió la calidez inundar su cuerpo. Aquella calidez que no era más que la fría corriente de sangre corriendo por sus venas. Esa sangre que la había despertado la traba de rescatarla.

Eran cuatro potente y poderosas fuerzas. Era sangre de su sangre. Era la sangre de sus hijos.

Bella no tenía noción de tiempo. No sabía cuánto tiempo había sentido aquel frio recorrer cada fibra de su cuerpo. No sabía nada, solo que quería mantenerse allí a salvo. No ser encontrada por él. Le temía y a la vez le amaba. Pero el la había abandonado. El la había dejado en el olvido después de tantos siglos juntos vagando por el infinito. Y ahora ella tenía una familia a la cual proteger. No quería destruir su hogar. No quería volver hacerlo. Aunque matara a los seres humanos ella lo hacía por necesidad. Porque necesitaba de su sangre para alimentarse y prolongar su existencia. Pero ese no quería decir que quería destruirlos. No quería destruir aquel mundo donde era amada. Ella había matado a su madre y su mundo la nacer sin piedad o compasión por la maldad. Sin embargo No quería hacerlo de nuevo. Ella…. ella… quería protegerlos…

Bella abrió sus ojos lentamente y como si se tratara de una pluma siendo levantada por el viento se puso de pie.

Una blanca sabana de ceda resbalo por su cuerpo dejando en su desnudes. Miro por la ventana y vio el crepúsculo. Detallo el lugar mejor dándose cuenta que estaba en su habitación en la mansión Cullen. Su cabello estaba suelto cayendo en suaves rulos hasta tocar el piso. Tenía que cortarlo pronto para crear cadenas que amarrarían aquellos que desobedecieran sus leyes.

Escucho murmullos en la primera planta al igual que más de diez presencias vampíricas las cuales no tardo en reconocer.

Se inclino un poco y tomo la sabana y cubrió su cuerpo un poco y abandono aquella habitación sin verse al espejo detrás de ella que se cuarto por la mita con un silencioso crak cuando Bella cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Sus pasos eran silenciosos como los de la muerte.

Bella se detuvo frente a la escalera y descendió como lo que era, como una reina ante la mirada atenta de uno de sus hijos que no tardo en inclinarse manteniendo la mirada sobre su madre.

Bella no bajo el último escalón viéndose rodeada por poderos vampiros a sus pies.

-Madre me hace feliz ver que sea recuperado satisfactoriamente. –hablo fuerte y claro un hombre de cabellos negros que caían mas abajo de sus hombros vestido elegantemente con ropas medievales.

-Querido Aro ¿aque debemos tu presencia hijo mío?. –pregunto con gentileza mirando a peli negro que la miraba con devoción.

-Su existencia se ha visto amenazada. Y me apena reconocer que no hemos sido lo suficientemente cuidadosos con usted. Madre me siento profundamente avergonzado. – Aro mantuvo su cabeza gacha sin atreverse a ver a Bella a los ojos.

-Aro… no te preocupes. No ha ocurrido nada que lamentar. –susurro Bella descendiendo el ultimo escalón quedando a escasos centímetros del cuerpo hermoso de Aro y Levanto el rostro del rey vampiro con su dedo índice para mirarse reflejada en sus ojos rojos carmesí.

-¿Cómo puede decir eso madre…?-pregunto un agobiado Cayo atrayendo la atención de Bella que lo miro con una suave sonrisa.

-Cayo querido… es mejor que discutamos esto a solas. Que les parece en la privacidad de mi habitación. –sugirió sin mirar al resto de los presentes.

-Si madre. –asintieron los tres reyes vulturín poniéndose de pie dispuestos a seguir a su madre y reina.

Bella se güiro dispuesta a subir las escaleras sin embargo se detuvo antes de subir el tercer escalón y con media vuelta miro a Carlisle aun inclinado junto con su familia al píe de las escaleras.

-Carlisle tu tambien debes venir. Y con respecto a los demás presentes… agradezco la preocupación y presencia. –Bella inclino un poco su cabeza en forma de agradecimiento y si mas que agregar subió las escaleras escuchando un si madre por todos los presentes. Pero el que la detuvo por unos segundos fue la voz de Edwards susurrando un:

-Si madre.

Continuara…

**N/ A:**

**Hola!**

**Discúlpenme por la tardanza. Pero estaba de viaje teniendo un merecido descanso… **

**Pero aquí estoy de nuevo… espero que ahigan disfrutado del cap… le agradezco a la siguientes personas por su apoyo constante… **

**Karla-cullen-hale**

**Yuuka-90**

**Ana**

**Isis-Belikov**

**.HPTFMA**

**Conejoazul**

**Lunatico0030**

**Shineevero**

**CaroBereCullen**

**Suspiroscullen**

**¿?**

**Isa-21**

**Renesme carli**

**Kariana18**

**Muchas gracias a todos…**

**Besos…**

**YUUKI KUCHIKI **


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

Carlisle había pasado un día muy ajetreado en el hospital. Aunque Fox fuera un pueblito pequeño eso no quería decir que no abundaban las enfermedades. Y más con aquel clima de que gozaban día tras día.

Y allí estaba el médico de la familia Cullen llegando a su residencia. No estaba agotado físicamente pero si lo estaba emocional. Y eso se debía a su tormento… ella aquella mujer que lo llevo a la oscuridad y le presento la inmortalidad. Y el abrazo aquella oscuridad como un amante. El se entrego aquel demonio por amor. Ese amor corrompido… ese amor sellado por un pacto de sangre que se había secado como una rosa que no es roseada por el agua cristalina.

El la había abandonado. No él no lo había hecho. Nunca lo podría hacer. El la amaba. Solo que fue en busca de sus sueños. El quería encontrar una dieta diferente, su conciencia no le permitía seguir acecinando. No quería seguir haciéndolo y el sabia que ese tambien era el deseo de ella. El deseo de su madre. Ella tenía conciencia. Y en ocasiones había visto dolor en sus ojos cuando saciaba su sed de algún inocente. Y eso fue lo que lo llevo a buscar aquella dieta de la cual disfrutaba en ese momento. Pero en transcurso de ese viaje fue conociendo uno a uno los integrantes de su familia. Y el amo a cada a uno a su manera. el no pudo evitar caer ante la tentación de la que ahora era su esposo. Y sin poder evitarlo le entrego la oscuridad como una vez ella había hecho con él.

Isabella era en todo lo que pensaba día tras días… noche tras noche. Su pecho dolía y su corazón no latía. Sus pulmones le pedían aire y el no respiraba y su cuerpo aclamaba el de ella y el ya no podía zacease de ella.

Odiaba el poder que ella tenía sobre él para obligarlo a mantener la distancia…

Odiaba esa sensación que crecía dentro de el cuando la miraba sonreírle a su hijo.

Edward había formado lazos con ella, la misma noche que ella le pidió que se alejara. ¿Como si eso fuera posible?

Carlisle suspiro y bajo de su auto…

No había nadie en la mansión. Y el aroma de ella recorría todo el lugar como un delicado perfume… durante minutos estuvo indeciso en la sala mirando las escalares como si esta pudieran darle alguna respuesta de lo que podía hacer en ese momento. Quizás había llegado la hora de hablar con ella.

Y con ese pensamiento subió las escaleras lentamente como un humano común. Con pasos sonoros camino por el pasillo hasta quedar frente la puerta de Bella.

No toco. No era necesario ella sabía que él estaba parado frente a la puerta. Podía sentir su presencia armoniosa.

Abrió la puerta blanca y miro toda la habitación en busca de ella. Hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre una mano pálida detrás de la amplia cama.

Con pasos lentos comenzó a rodearla hasta quedar frente a un cuerpo sin vida.

Como si estuviera en un shock se inclino un poco para mirar mejor a Bella. Aun no creía que ella podía estar en aquel estado. Como si ella fuera adentrado nuevamente en letargo.

Pero estaba seguro que no era así. Ella no sería tan imprudente para quedarse en cualquier parte vulnerable propensa a cualquier ataque. No ese no era su estilo. Tambien pensó en la posibilidad de que Bella le estuviera jugando una broma como solía hacerle cuando él era un recién nacido entre las tinieblas. Pero ese pensamiento lo descarto al tocar su muñeca pálida.

-Bella. –Susurro como si tratara de despertarla de un sueño profundo… -Bella. –susurro de nuevo obteniendo la misma respuesta… el silencio.

Carlisle comenzó acariciar su rostro… su suave piel como el terciopelo estaba tan fría, inclusive más fría de que la de el mismo.

Algo no estaba bien con ella. Su cuerpo parecía vacío completamente. Como si ella lo fuera abandonada. El ya había visto esa fase en ella. Y el sabia que ella no controlaba esas decaídas. Irónico un vampiro inconsciente…

La recostó sobre la cama, su cabello aun estaba húmedo con cuidado comenzó a secarlo con una toalla blanca por largos minutos en una lentitud pasmosa. Y recordó aquellos días cuando eran amantes, cuando él era dichoso a su lado, cuando andaban por el mundo errante. Cuando surcaban los océanos y exploraban la tierra.

Se acerco a su rostro tentado por probar aquella fruta que ahora era prohibida para él. Esa fruta que eran sus labios un pocos morados. Habían perdido ese color carmesí.

Carlisle se detuvo a unos centímetros de las labios de Bella no pudo acercase mas. La orden que ella le había dado en aquel bosque aun seguía latente en su cabeza. Algo frustrado alejo su rostro del de ella.

Acomodo su bata de baño y la arropo como si eso pudiera calentar su cuerpo inmóvil.

Se puso de pie y camino hasta la ventana. Tenía dos horas para estar a su lado aunque ella mantuviera los ojos cerrados. Miro la lluvia caer suavemente sobre la copas de los arboles sin aves… no había aves cerca de la mansión. No había ni siquiera insectos… todo lo que tenia vida huía de ellos. Excepto los humanos que era atraído como la miel a la mosca.

Carlisle suspiro y tomo asiento en un pequeño mueble cerca del ventanal. Tomo un libro que reposaba sobre la mesa de noche y comenzó a ojearlo lentamente mirando cada cierto tiempo a Bella que seguía igual de quieta y su temperatura descendía. Se podía sentir en el ambiente y se podía reflejar en las ventanas, espejos y en un pequeño florero.

Todo alrededor de ella se estaba congelando lentamente. Y eso encendió una alarma al rubio que se levanto con tal rapidez que no seria percibido por algunos vampiros…

Carlisle miro de más cerca a bella colocando su mano en la cabeza tratando de hacer conexión con su subconsciente. Pero no funciono las barreras mentales de Bella eran impenetrables para él. Ese era un mecanismo de defensa nato en ella. Nadie tenía el poder ni el don necesario para ver dentro de aquella mente.

Trato una y otra vez sintiendo un extraño agotamiento en su cuerpo.

Se asusto… temió por lo que conllevaba aquella debilidad. Una debilidad nada propia de un vampiro y menos de uno con su poder y antigüedad.

Y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando su celular comenzó a sonar con insistencia.

Miro aquel numero irreconocible para el pero no aquel código de seguridad que delataba el origen de la llamada.

La llamada era proveniente Volterra uno de sus hermanos trataba de establecer comunicación con él en ese momento.

Acepto la llamada y sin pronunciar ninguna palabra escucho atentamente a cada palabra pronunciada por la otra persona al otro lado de la línea. Corto la llamada cerró las ventanas de la habitación de Bella. La noche estaba próxima al igual que la llegada de sus hijos.

La miro unos segundos fijamente y salió de la habitación dando largos pasos silenciosos hacia su biblioteca personar. Debía ir por aquel libro. Un libro fantasma con la misma antigüedad que la reina de las noches. Un libro que solo podían leer sus hijos. Hijos a los que ella había llevado a la oscuridad por medio de sus colmillos letales.

Carlisle tropezó con sus mismos pies y callo de rodilla algo agitado… eran los primeros síntomas de que algo no estaba bien con Bella. Algo muy grave estaba pasando. Necesitaba recitar el canto de los muertos vivientes lo más rápido posible como se lo había sugerido Aro cuando lo llamo.

Media hora más tarde Carlisle estaba frente a la cama de Bella sosteniendo un libro grueso con una cubierta roja de terciopelo con símbolos extraños donde una luna azul y la luna roja eran rodeadas por especies de runas.

Esa eran los cantos de los muertes vivientes. Existían tres tomos que Bella le había dado a cuidar a sus hijos.

Tres libros malditos y con secretos terroríficos… cada uno de diferente color, con diferente imágenes, con diferente contenido y con diferentes propósitos y un poder catastrófico…

Entro en la habitación y se paro frente a la morena y abrió el libro sin dejar de admirar lo hermosa que se veía entre las sabanas color crema.

Miro el libro y por unos cortos segundos meditando lo que haría a continuación para abrirlo.

Llevo su mano izquierda a la boca y clavo sus colmillos en su muñeca dejando fluir su sangre negra, podrida contaminada y de un extraño y llamativo aroma. Las gotas de la sangre espesa no tardaron en caer sobre la alfombra blanca. Miro por unos segundos su sangre. Hacía ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la había visto. Dejo caer gotas de sangre sobre la portada del libro rojo justo sobre el símbolo de dos círculos entrelazados hechos de hora que comenzaron a giran en diferentes direcciones cuando la sangre los toco. Una vez que los dos aros de oro que complementaban aquel símbolo hubieron terminado de girar con un clic el libro se abrió su seguro que mantenía resguardado los secretos de miles de años. La herida en la muñeca de Carlisle se cerró completamente sin dejar rastro sobre su blanquecina piel.

Carlisle suspiro antes de abrir el libro.

Las paginas eran adornados en los bordes con ramificaciones e imágenes perturbadoras y sus letras no eran mas jeroglíficos o símbolos en ocasiones de animales y en otros de runas y rada vez un palabra en alguna lengua muerta hablando por hombre.

Y comenzó a recitar aquel cantico de la séptima línea de la séptima hoja del capítulo siete.

Su voz sonó cantarina y sus labios pronunciaron aquellas palabras que no podían ser escuchados por los seres humanos.

_En el mundo donde solo existe la oscuridad_

_Dos lunas destellan con maldad_

_Lo celestial es algo que atrae al mal_

_El engendro que crecen en el vientre de la criatura maldita_

_Devora su matriz y se divide en dos._

_Oscuridad_

_Codicia_

_Maldad_

_Tortura _

_Desesperanza_

_Destrucción_

_Muerte_

_La tierra grita_

_El mal prevalece_

_Dos criaturas destruyen aquello que les dio la vida_

_Y se condenar a vagar por mundo _

_Devorando vidas_

_Despertando al mal_

_Abrazando a los desdichados con la manta de la oscuridad_

_Alimentándose del pecado _

_Alimentándose de mal_

_Belleza les ha otorgado la muerte_

_Y la eternidad le otorgado la oscuridad_

_Bestias con apariencia hermosas_

_Colmillos alargados perforan pieles_

_Son monstruos que no desaparecerán_

_La tierra tiembla _

_Por la unión de aquellos que han sido separados por el bien de la humanidad_

_Criaturas con nombre que no pueden ser pronunciados por lengua de seres vivientes_

_Despiertan de sus letargos y el mundo comienza su cuenta atrás._

_La tierra se estremece. _

_Los cielos lloran y el ama se corrompe._

_Ya no hay marcha atrás._

_Gritos de desesperanzas ya se pueden escuchar._

_Los muertos vivientes que vagan sobre la tierra _

_Se preparan para devorar a la humanidad_

_Ojos rojos _

_Ojos azules_

_Se eclipsan_

_Su unión es destrucción_

_Temblar y recitar el cantico._

_Separar lo que se atrae._

-Padre. –un susurro izo que el libro que sostenía Carlisle callera sobre la alfombra cerrándose al instante interrumpiendo el cantico que recitaba con pasión y temor.

-Edward. –Carlisle a penas pudo pronunciar el nombre de su hijo que se encontraba ya junto a la cama de Bella sosteniendo su mano pálida y fría. –¿Que le has hecho?-pregunto alarmado al ver que ella no reaccionaba a su toque…

Edward miro a Carlisle en busca de una respuesta, conteniendo la ira que crecía en su interior. Ira que gritaba. Que exigía el desmembramiento de Carlisle.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la autora:**

**Hola!**

**T_T**

**Perdón por la tardanza aunque no lo merezco T_T**

**Aun así pido un poco de consideración… mi vida en ocasiones suele ser un poco ajetreada aunque todo el mundo cree que soy una vaga ¬¬,**

**En fin U_U lo importante es que aquí está el nuevo capítulo aunque es un poco corto.**

**El capitulo trata de los pensamientos de Carlisle ya que lo tenía un poco abandonado el siguiente se tratara de los Edward ya que a él lo tengo completamente abandonado…**

**Bueno quiero agradecerles a las siguientes personas por sus comentarios:**

**CaroBereCullen**

**Karla Cullen Hale**

**EddieIlove**

**Haruhi23**

**Renesme carli**

**Conejoazul**

**Kariana18**

**Suspiroscullen**

**Masako-san**

**Isa Robsten**

**Shineevero**

**Isa-21**

**Mucha gracias a todos por brindarme su apoyo…**

**Besos**

**Yuuki Kuchiki**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

¿Cuando su presencia se había hecho tan indispensable?

¿Cuando su sonrisa era tan anhelada?

¿Cuando el brillo de sus ojos eran más brillantes que la misma luz del sol?

¿Cuando sus labios carmín eran tan deseable que hasta dolía no poder besarlos?

¿Cuándo comenzó a desear explorar cada rincón de aquel hermoso cuerpo?

No lo sabía, no se había dado de cuenta cuando la había comenzado a desear. Solo sabía que ya no podía existir lejos de ella.

La quería, la amaba de eso no había duda. Ahora ella era la dueña de su existencia, la musa que lo inspiraba en las notas de susurrantes de su piano.

Solo deseaba amarla y que ella le correspondiera a su sentimiento pero eso era mucho que pedir…él sabía que ella. Que ella amaba a otra persona. Lo sabía y le dolía porque aquel miserable dueño de su corazón no la merecía y a la vez lo envidiaba por poseer aquello que él deseaba.

Cada amanecer lo recibía junto a ella leyendo un libro, o tocando una nana en su elegante piano de cola color caoba.

Todos los días en la semana se despedía de ella con una de sus típicas sonrisas torcidas llenas de picardía antes de marcharse al instituto que ahora más que nunca lo odiaba por separarlo de ella durante esas valiosas horas del día.

Bella para el se había transformado en su paz en aquel rayo de luz que necesitaba para continúan vagando por aquel mundo lleno de perdición, corrupción, destrucción y dolor causado por aquel ser que él debía cazar. "el hombre". La soledad y la melancolía que lo acompañaban durante aquellos interminables días y eternas noches desaparecían con cada sonrisa de aquel hermoso ser.

Bella para él representaba luz y oscuridad. La luz porque le brindaba una calidez que lo abrazaba y calentaba su frio cuerpo, una calidez que le hacía sentir aquel sentimiento al que todos llamaban amor. Y oscuridad porque era un ser como él, un muerto viviente que se alimentaba de sangre para poder seguir vagando por el mundo cruel. Aunque había algo más que los separaba y era el hecho que Bella prefería la sangre humana, no quería tomar la dieta que ellos llevaban, por alguna razón se resistía a ello y se enojaba cuando él hacia algún comentario referente a cambiar sus hábitos alimenticios.

Por ello había estado evitando no hacer mención aquel tema que parecía ser delicado para Bella, esperaría un tiempo más para hablarle de nuevo sobre ello. No quería agobiarla y molestarla, solo quería ganársela poco a poco con gestos y caricias…

Por ello ahora compartían aquel prado silencioso en el medio de aquel lluvioso bosque donde los días de sol llenaban sus praderas de un brillo embelesador que lograba que Bella sonriera de una forma angelical, maravillándose con las maravillas de la naturaleza cambiante. Aun podía verla en recostada sobre la yerba verde rodeaba de flores silvestres de vistosos colores y ese olor florar puro, mientras los rayos del sol acariciaban su piel pálida que brillaba con un brillo celestial causado por los millones y millones de luces que rodeaban su piel posesivamente.

La había contemplado por horas, ¿y como no hacerlo ante tan hermosa criatura? Se había maravillado e ilusionado con su belleza y anhelado ser dueño de ella para poder besar sus labios cereza, la deseaba en todo el sentido de la palabra incluso más de lo que esa simple palabra podría determinar. Lo que él sentía por dentro cuando la miraba cerca era algo indescriptible. Pero no era solo un deseo carnal era un deseo más profundo, un deseo que se arraigaba en su ser y no lo dejaba pensar salvo solo en ella y ese brillo en sus ojos chispeantes con ese fuego acogedor de su mirada.

Edward esperaba ansioso marcharse a casa.

Quería verla de nuevo esperándolo sentada sobre el marco de la ventana leyendo amor y prejuicio que al parecer era su nuevo libro favorito… sonrió al imaginársela allí con un vestido rojo, dejando ver sus torneada piernas y sus pies descalzos de ese blanco espectral. El descote de su vestido que insinuaba el valle de sus senos que seducían a los mortales e inmortales. Su piel cremosa, sedosa al igual que el terciopelo. Su cabello largo y oscuro como las noches con esos tonos rojizos como las llamas del infierno cuando los escasos rayos de sol se colaban hasta resplandecer en ellos. Sus labios carmín, pecadores, seducían al las almas encaminándolas hasta los brazos frio de una muerte lenta y placentera, sus largas pestañas caían como el velo de la noche ocultando sus ojos tornasol que cambiaban de color según la voluntad de su dueña y los sentimientos que albergara su alma. Esos posos sin fondo, llenos de una sabiduría abrumadora era la puerta hacia lo desconocido, hacia la perdición total hacia el jardín de los infiernos. Hacia el jardín de Adán.

…

La clase de idiomas llego a su fin y con pasos lentos e elegantes me dirigí hasta la cafetería donde estarían mis hermanos ya esperándome para comenzar con nuestro teatro diario. Ese donde fingíamos comer algo de aquella nauseabunda comida.

En la mesa de siempre junto a la ventana que daba al bosque, la mesa mas apartada del resto estaba la de nosotros, ya todos estaban en sus lugares, compre el almuerzo y camine con pasos lentos hasta mi sitio. Todas las miraras de las chicas como era de esperarse se posaron en mí, y mi belleza que los atraía, no les preste atención. Nada de ellas despertaba en mi algún interés. Todas eran chicas que solo pensaba en una sola cosa al verme pasar. Y eso me asqueaba suerte para mí que no ingería nada de aquella comida de origen dudoso.

Tomo asiento en silencio mis hermanos estaban metidos en sus mundos.

Hasta que algo sucedió, algo que nunca había sentido perturbo mis sentidos y estremeció mi cuerpo.

Mi vista se desenfoco por unos minutos, y sonidos de las voces a mí alrededor se apagaron y sus pensamientos no se desaparecieron dejando mi menta en blanco en un silencio casi religioso.

Alice me miro con ojos alarmados. Se levanto con una lentitud con sus ojos enfocados en mí. Ella era la única que podía ver lo que me estaba ocurriendo en ese momento o lo que me ocurrirá en pocos minutos.

Escuche que preguntaba en un susurro como estaba.

No le conteste no tenia como, estaba bloqueado. No entendía que estaba ocurriendo lo que si sabía era que tenía que regresar a la casa en ese momento.

Me levante de mi asiento y abandone lo más rápido de aquella cafetería que me comenzaba a asfixiar.

Sentí los pasos de mis hermanos a mi espalda preguntándome en susurros que ocurría, camine torpemente hasta mi volvo plateado, Alice y Jasper se subieron rápidamente y Rosalie y Emmett nos siguieron en el auto de Rosalie.

Mi visión se asía dificultosa en varias ocasiones.

Entre más me acercaba a casa aquellos síntomas desaparecían, en unos minutos todo volvió a normalidad, ya no mentía de aquella forma desesperante. Suspire y cerré los ojos con un inexplicable cansancio. Podría jurar que incluso estaba sudando.

Entonces escuche aquellos susurros que me atemorizaron. Aquellas palabras que aterrorizaban.

"_Criaturas con nombre que no pueden ser pronunciados por lengua de seres vivientes"_

Era la voz de mi padre, la voz de Carlisle que susurraba aquellas palabras escalofriantes. Palabras que contaban una historia que mis sentidos querían rehuir.

"_Despiertan de sus letargos y el mundo comienza su cuenta atrás"._

Baje en silencio, el auto de Rosalie tambien se estaciono frente a la casa seguido del de Esme que estaba un poco desorientada al igual que Rosalie.

"_Los cielos lloran y el ama se corrompe"._

Emmett la sostenía un poco preocupado.

"_Ya no hay marcha atrás"._

Alice se apresuro ayudar a Esme que se recostaba un poco de su auto aun encendido.

"_Gritos de desesperanzas ya se pueden escuchar._

_Los muertos vivientes que vagan sobre la tierra _

_Se preparan para devorar a la humanidad"_

Me apresure a entrar en la casa con pasos humanos ya que me sentía muy débil para usar mi velocidad vampírica, seguí aquellos susurros hasta la habitación de Bella, y el temor se volvió terror.

"_Ojos rojos"_

_Ojos azules_

_Se eclipsan"_

Tuve miedo de abrir aquella puerta, tuve miedo de ver a Carlisle susurrar aquellas palabras, tuve miedo de ver a Bella, involuntariamente di un paso atrás. Mis sentidos me pedían que huyera.

"_Su unión es destrucción"_

Pero una parte de mi me pedía que entrara…

"_Temblar y recitar el cantico"_

Así que asiendo acopio de mi voluntad que se estaba desvaneciendo como las cenizas en el viento. Abrí aquella puerta que me separaba de Carlisle y Bella. Y lo que vi me dejo paralizado, Carlisle sostenía un libro rodeado de una especie de campo de energía claramente visible a mis ojos. Aquellas palabras abría las puertas de mis temores, mi cuerpo temblaba de miedo aun así hable en voz baja pero que sin duda el escucharía.

"_Separar lo que se atrae"._

-Padre... –susurre y se güiro rápidamente asustado mientras soltaba el libro sostenía entre sus manos que se cerró al tocar la alfombra.

-Edward. –sus ojos mostraban el temor al ser descubierto.

Busque rápidamente a mi Bella y la vi, pálida como una estatua sobre la mullida cama en una quietud inquietante. Esa quietud que solo podían mostrar los cuerpos vacios. Los cadáveres de los humanos al morir.

Si detenerme a pensarlo por un segundo cruce la habitación con una rapidez de la que carecía minutos atrás o quizás segundo, había perdido la noción del tiempo.

– ¿Que le has hecho?-pregunte alarmado al ver que ella no reaccionaba a mi toque, a mi cercanía, a mi presencia y como lo sospeche aquel era solo un cuerpo vacio…

Mire a mi padre en busca de respuesta con una inexplicable ira bullendo muy dentro mí. Esa ira que me pedía destruir el causante de aquel estado en el que se encontraba Bella.

…

La mente de Carlisle quedo bloqueada en ese momento. La pregunta de Edward de cierto modo lo inquietaba, su voz detonante de una ira retenida, la amenaza evidente en sus ojos carmín. Podía incluso sus colmillos letales. Se obligo a mostrar una calma que no sentía en ese momento. Y como sentir calma cuando Edward estaba tan cerca de su ángel, como calmarse cuando el tomaba con aquella posesividad creyendo tener más derecho que el mismo al exigirle una explicación, a pesar de todo aquellos hechos que observaba se obligo a tranquilizarse. No quería ocasionar una discusión entre ellos, una discusión que rebelaría secretos que terminarían por separar a su familia irremediablemente.

-Bella a entrado en letargo, no te preocupes en unos días despertara, solo hay que vigilar su cuerpo.

Carlisle se inclino un poco para recoger el libro que se había sellado nuevamente.

-¿Porque lo hecho?, ella no me dijo nada sobre ello. –susurro Edward acariciando su mejilla con ternura un poco alarmado por aquella frialdad que emanaba su cuerpo.

-Creo que ella no tendría por qué darte una explicación Edward. –Carlisle estaba que gruñía tubo que morderse la lengua para no gritarle que se alejara de Bella. Edward no parecía notar nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, toda su atención estaba en aquella bella durmiente de piel fría y pálida vestida de muerte.

-Aun así creí que tenía más confianza en mí. –susurro sin dejar de mirar a Bella. Toda su atención estaba puesta en ella y cada uno de sus rasgos finos y esa piel suave y aterciopelado como el terciopelo, incluso hacer esa comparación era un insulto a tal suavidad.

-Es mejor que salgamos, no hacemos nada con quedarnos aquí. – hablo Carlisle ocultando toda aquella ira que lo invadía, quería separar a Edward de su hermoso ángel oscuro. Quería ser el único que podía tocarla, acariciarla y admirarla, pero Bella a pesar de su estado mantenía su orden latente en su mente y no podía hacer más que observarla para su frustración. Miran como alguien que no era él la acariciaba con tal devoción le causaba dolor y despertaba en el es mas horrible de los sentimientos humanos, los celos y la envidia.

-¿Dime que es ese libro?. – pregunto aun sin notar la furia latente en Carlisle. Aunque si le fuera prestado más atención no fuera encontrado nada en el. Porque simplemente su rostro era una piedra sin emociones, tan frio como un tempano de hielo que ni el ardiente sol de los desiertos podría derretir.

-Es un cantico. A ella le gusta mucho la poesía. –respondió un poco sorprendido por la pregunta, no esperaba que se diera de cuenta. Tenía que ser más cuidadoso si quería mantener oculto de ellos su pasado.

- Eso definitivamente no era una poesía. – hablo mirando el libro fijamente, ese libro lo atraía pero el sabia que hay había una oscuridad que él no era capaz de controlar, que allí habían secretos que no debían ser revelados, el libro representaba algo maligno que sin duda despertaba su curiosidad y sobre todo sus miedos.

-Todos tenemos gustos extravagantes. –Carlisle sonrió atrayendo la mirada de Edward ha él nuevamente mientras sonreía de una forma angelicalmente hipócrita. –ahora será mejor ir a ver qué ocurre en la sala los escucho a todos un poco agitados.

Edward recordó a Esme y su estado de debilidad, la misma debilidad que comenzaba el a sentir de nuevo. No sabía aque se debía pero estaba seguro que era algo malo, muy malo si podía llevarlo aquel estado. Lo único que deseaba era que Carlisle supiera algo.

Días después

La lluvia sacudía con fuerza los arboles, el clima estaba enfurecido, rugía como un feroz y orgulloso león sacudiendo las ramas de los arboles como si fueran su melena.

Las suaves notas de un piano susurraban palabras de melancolía, tristeza y de dolor ante el silencio de aquella risueña sonrisa.

Como pelegrinos un grupo de seres oscuros exploraban el bosque lluvioso, sus capas se movían como olas cubriendo sus cuerpos y sus rostros. Solo se podía divisar sus ojos rojos lleno de maldad.

Los animales huían despavoridos, los arboles aunque rugían reverenciaban aquellos seres oscuros.

Un ejército de vampiros se movía con pasos sigilosos, veloces en su carrera hasta aquel ser que requería de su presencia.

En la mansión Cullen Alice miraba la lluvia caer por el gran ventanal en una quietud pasmosa. Su mirada parecía perdida, lejana como si estuviera recordando, pensando, aunque en realidad lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento era que ella estaba sumergida en una visión. Sus ojos vagaban dentro de la lluvia, la niebla cubría el espeso bosque lluvioso, un charco de agua reposaba bajos sus pies llenos de lodos, su cabello mojado era movido por el fiero viento, su blusa azul celeste y sus pantalones negros estaban completamente pegados a su delgado cuerpo.

Alice devoraba el bosque tratando de reconocerlo y no tardo mucho en hacerlo. Era a unos 2 kilómetros de su casa. Una luz surco los cielos y los arboles crearon sombras tenebrosas y tan pronto como el estruendoso trueno resonó, aproximadamente unos 16 criaturas devoradoras de vidas cubiertas con largas capas encabezados por tres criaturas con siluetas humanas los cuales identifico como vampiros que caminaban hacia ella con sus fríos ojos carmesí llenos de terminación.

Alice espabilo varias veces seguidas dando un respingo al sentir la mano de Edward sobre su hombro tratando de leer sus pensamientos nuevamente. Su don estaba fallando y por minutos se le dificultaba hacer uso de él.

Los días que habían transcurrido con Bella en aquel estado comatoso habían sido exageradamente largos. Aun ella seguía en su habitación la cual se había vuelto una nevera. Había hielo en todas partes y Bella era rodeada con una especie de capullo igual al que construían las orugas para entrar en la metamorfosis que las transformaría en hermosas mariposas o bien aquel capullo se podría comparar con las redes que construían las arañas para mantener cautivas sus presas. El piso era cubierto con una densa niebla que remolineaba alrededor de la cama de Bella que tenia la piel de un blanco cristalino igual que las capas de una cebolla, sus venas se podían divisar en todo su cuerpo como pequeñas ramificaciones iguales a raíces de una planta. Su cabello caía en cascadas suaves con pequeños rulos hasta desaparecer en niebla que rodeaba la cama, sus labios carmín que habían estado de un morado ahora eran de un color blanco cristalino.

–Edward. – susurro Alice mirando a su hermano favorito temerosa por aquellos que se acercaban rápidamente hacia ellos.

-Lo sé yo tambien los he visto. –respondió girándose para ver a su familia parada frente a ellos intrigados por el intercambio de palabras que Edward y Alice habían realizado con aquella actitud sospechosa.

-Algo se acerca. – se dirigió Edward a su familia que lo miraban si comprender a que se refería.

-Es un ejército de vampiros…. Deduzco que son más de 16, no pude contarlos se camuflegeaban entre los árboles. -Concluyo Alice.

-¡No puede ser...! ¿Estás segura que vienen hacia nosotros? –pregunto angustiada Rosalie ante el eminente peligro ejerciendo un poco de presión sobre la mano de Emmett que se veía un poco shokeado por lo revelado.

-Creo que sus intenciones no son buenas. – hablo de nuevo Alice corriendo hasta los brazos de Jasper el cual usaba su don para calmar un poco los nervios de su familia.

-Son vulturín. – susurro Carlisle atrayendo la atención de toda su familia quienes ahogaron un gemido ante la impresión. Y no era para menos ya que no todos los días los reyes Vulturín visitaban su casa acompañados de un ejército que la escasa población de Fox no podría alimentar en una semana, además estaba el tratado que habían firmado con los hombres lobos el cual se rompería de eso estaban seguro dando comienzo a una guerra innecesaria por la amenaza que ellos representaban en ese momento.

-¿Qué haremos Carlisle querido? –pregunto Esme poniendo una de sus manos temblorosas en hombro de su esposo quien suspiro antes de contestar a la pregunta de sus esposo que era la misma que reflejaban los ojos de sus hijos.

-Nada. – fue su simple respuesta aunque con un gran peso.

-¡Pero!. – protesto Emmett rápidamente adelantándose al resto de los Cullen.

-No haremos nada porque ellos no representan ningún peligro para nuestra familia.

-¿Cómo puedes asegurarnos eso cuando nosotros hemos visto como ese ejército y sin en dado caso su objetivos no fuéramos nosotros quién nos asegura que las personas de Fox no correrán peligro…? –pregunto Edward tratando de entrar en la mente de Carlisle pero aun había una barrera impenetrable en ella, era igual que la de Bella.

-Y si algunos de ellos llegase a morder a uno humano los lobos se nos echarían como una manada apestosa, es muy peligroso. Debemos hacer algo. – Alice se veía desesperada los vulturín estaban cada vez más cerca de ellos.

-Pasara nada, ellos no harían alfo que lastimara a nuestra familia o que pusiera en evidencia nuestro origen estando Bella entre nosotros.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acoso ellos vienen por ella? – pregunto Rosalie con recelo ante las palabras de Carlisle.

-¡No!. - intervino Edward negándose a cualquiera posibilidad de separarse de bella, eso no lo permitiría, no volverían a sumergirse en la soledad.

-Sí. –afirmo sin darme tiempo a alguien abrir la boca continuo. -Y no podemos impedirlo y lo permitiré. Isabela debe regresar al castillo. –concluyo Carlisle.

-¿Pero si la lastiman? –pregunto Alice temblando de miedo ante la idea de imaginarse a Bella siendo torturada con maquinas medievales.

-No le ocurrirá nada a Bella es parte de sus filas. Recuerden que ella es guardiana de la reina. Debe ser alguien muy importante. – hablo por primera vez Jasper mirando fijamente a Carlisle en busca de alguna emoción proyectada por el que le diera una pista de aquel rompe cabezas que lo llenaba de incertidumbre, pero como desde aquella noche fue un fracaso, para su frustración Carlisle no mostraba ninguna clase de perturbación en su aura.

-Ya están aquí. –susurro Esme mirando por la ventanal donde tres vampiros de capas negras de terciopelo bordadas con hilos de oro, los miraban a cada uno de ellos, para luego desviar sus ojos carmesí al un gran ventanal en la segunda planta el cual daba a la habitación de Bella.

Los Vulturín habían llegado más rápido de lo predicho.

Aro, Cayo y Marcus estaban mirando con determinación la mansión Cullen… sus habilidades estaban fallando dejándolos inmunes por largos minutos que serian letales si alguien los atacaba cuando eran tan frágiles como simples humanos.

Los reyes sintieron la presencia de siete vampiros en la planta baja de mansión donde Carlisle era uno de los siete rodeado de aquellos que él llamaba familia los cuales estaban alerta ante un posible ataque.

Carlisle se separo de su familia y camino hacia sus hermanos que lo miraban expectantes.

Carlisle se llevo una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y extrajo del derecho una joya.

Era el emblema de los Vulturines, un colgante igual a los de los tres reyes. Y cuando ya solo los separaban tres pasos lo levanto en dirección de los reyes que lo miraban expectante. Y ante la sorpresa de sus hermanos se lo colgó del cuello.

-Bienvenidos hermanos. –saludo con una cortes reverencia la cual fue correspondía de la misma forma por lo Aro, Cayo y Marcus que inclinaron sus cabezas.

-Hermano mío, nuestra madre nos espera. Y me temo que un gran peligro amenaza nuestra la existencia y la de la tierra. –hablo Aron sonriendo levemente mirando el crepúsculo.

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**Hola! **

**Espero que todos estén bien, disfrutando del año nuevo, que trae consigo miles de maravillas. Así que maravillémonos con el 2012 lleno de esperanzas y felicidad y sobre todo responsabilidades con humanidad. Hagamos conciencia y protejamos nuestro planeta. **

**Bueno quiero agradecerles a las siguientes personas por sus hermosos y cálidos reviews que me inspiran a continuar. **

**shineevero**

**lunatico0030**

**Renesme carli**

**Haruhi23**

**Karla Cullen Hale**

**.HPTFMA**

**Wenday**

**suspiroscullen**

**conejoazul**

**vampire-girls97**

**CaroBereCullen**

**NBellaCullen**

**NBellaCullen**

**isa-21**

**Escapista15**

**Muchas gracias a todos… espero que este capítulo haiga recompensado la larga espere.**

**Besos…**

**Yuuki Kuchiki**


	16. Chapter 16 Un Nuevo Incio

**Este capítulo y nuevo inicio es gracias a la insistencia de mis queridas Gaby, ****Melanie Stryder**** y ****isa-21****… chicas este cap, aunque corto es para ustedes tres… espero que me ayuden a continuar… la inspiración vuelve pero a pasos de tortuga… besos y disfruten… **

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 16**

**Un Nuevo Inicio **

**.**

**.**

La habitación oscura y congelada volvía lentamente a mostrar su antiguo esplendor.

Bella movió su mano en un suave movimiento ensordeciendo la habitación. Un campo de energía los envolvió como una burbuja.

Los cuatro reyes solo la observaban junto a la puerta de la habitación esperando que ella hablara. Que ella les sacara de esa incertidumbre en el cual se encontraban.

Bella camino hasta su almario y extrajo de el un vestido azul cielo, con detalles de mariposas de colores suaves. Camino hasta su cama algo desordenada y lo coloco sobre ella y sin mirar a sus hijos o pedirles que se giraran, cerraran sus ojos o abandonaran la habitación se quito la sabana que cubría su desnudes dejándola caer como un suave hoja llevada por el viento en el frio otoño.

Tomo el vestido con lentitud y prosigo a ponérselo con gran agilidad cubriendo su desnudes. Les miro a los ojos por unos segundos comprendiendo que no estaban incómodos o perturbados por su desfachatez o falta de vergüenza. Se giro lentamente dándole la espalda indicarles que alguno de ellos debía subir el cierre del vestido.

Aro fue quien asumió la tarea. Con pasos lentos se acerco a su madre. Tomo su largo cabello oscuro y de sube de ondules y con gentileza lo aparto de su espalda. Acaricio el hombro cremoso y deposito en él un casto beso.

Bella no se inmuto por aquel contacto, solo se quedo quieta mirando por uno de los ventanales el cielo estrellado de aquella noche de luna llena. Luna curiosamente de un tono azulado. Aro deslizo su mano por la aterciopelada piel de Bella hasta llegar al cierre el cual subió lentamente dejando que el vestido se ajustara a la estrecha cintura de su madre. Cuando hubo terminado con su tarea se retiro uno pasos.

-Gracias… -susurro Bella ahora caminando hasta su espejo y sentándose frente a él. Tomo un cepillo de plata con ramificaciones de flores hermosas y cerdas blancas.

Ahora quien tomo la tarea fue Cayo que camino hasta ella sabiendo lo que pedía con aquel gesto.

Bella se miro fijamente en espejo sintiendo como el cepillo se deslizaba con gentileza sobre su cabello. El espejo que se había cuarteado cuando abandono la habitación volvía a ser reparado cuando Bella se fijo en aquella cuarteaduras.

Y fue el momento de hablar.

-Lo han sentido cierto. –afirmo mirando el espejo donde se reflejaban sus hijos parados detrás de ella.

-Dime Aro, ¿porque se me ha despertado? Y esta vez quiero que hables con la verdad. – Bella miro los ojos de Aro atreves del espejo.

El aludido dio un paso hasta su madre y comenzó a susurrar.

-Desde hace dos años sucesos extraños han estado ocurriendo alrededor del mundo. Uno sucesos difícil de seguir y difícil de dar con aquel que los ocasiona a pesar de la tecnología de esta época. Sin embargo hemos seguido las huellas que deja y los crímenes que ha realizado. Al principio no se le tomo la importancia… luego de años sus crímenes fueron notados por los humanos. Y tomamos la decisión de la darle caza y castigarlo bajo sus leyes mi amada madre. Sin embargo ese miserable se adelanta a todos nuestros movimientos. Es como si supiera todo lo que planeamos para atrápale. Y el año pasado todo salió de nuestro control. Nuestra guardia no tiene descanso. Aquel maldito ha creado ejércitos de vampiros. No nos damos a vasto. Todas las noches más de una docena renace entre las oscuridad. Las penumbras que nos rodean susurran el peligro. La noche nos canta el derramamiento de sangre. La situación ha salido de nuestras manos y por ello decidimos hace mas cinco meses despertarla… Madre le necesitamos, estoy completamente avergonzado por mi incapacidad de poder hacer cumplir nuestras leyes. Me duele decepcionarle. Cualquier castigo por mi incompetencia será aceptado humildemente. – Aro bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota.

El rostro de Bella continuo tranquilo mirando su reflejo en el espejo.

Sus ojos se desviaron hasta Cayo, Marcus y Carlisle.

-No debes tomar toda la responsabilidad de tu incapacidad de hacer cumplir la ley y sobre todos mis hijos. Tus hermanos tambien tienen la culpa. Son responsables en mayor parte de tu fracaso. Ahora díganme Carlisle, Cayo, Marcus que han estado haciendo todo este tiempo por mantener controlada la situación. Desde mi despertar no dejan de aparecer vampiros. –Bella cerró sus ojos en la espera de una respuesta. Sintiendo el suave cepillo deslizándose por su cabello lentamente.

Quien rompió esta vez el silencio fue Cayo quien aun cepillaba el cabello de su madre con gran paciencia y devoción susurro entre sus finos labios, sin apartar sus ojos de su labor.

-Tiene razón madre al acusarnos de ser incompetentes, de ser incapaz de dar con el maldito que amenaza con poner al descubierto nuestra existencia. He sido yo quien le ha perseguido por todo el mundo y matado cada una de sus creaciones. No ha habido piedad en mi ya que en el no la habido al crear niños inmortales…

-Niños. – repitió Bella abriendo sus ojos mostrando la ira que crecía en ella ante esa información. Sus manos se cerraron en puños clavando sus uñas en la palma de sus manos. Sus ojos se tornaron un rojo carmesí tan siniestro que sus hijos tuvieron que desviar sus ojos del espejo para no ver aquella demoniaca mirada que les hacía temblar de miedo. Su cabello se comenzó a mover con violencia ocasionando que Cayo y sus hermanos dieran un paso hacia atrás temerosos del poder que salía de Bella. Temerosos de ser castigados.

El bosque respondió a la ira de Bella con un potente rugido, la mansión Cullen se estremeció al igual que sus habitantes e invitados que sintieron como choques eléctricos aquel poder monstruoso que se extendía sobre ellos. Cubriéndoles, abrazándoles y creado una prisión de la que deseaban huir. Sin embargo su valor y osadía no les permitía ese lujo.

El cielo despejado fue cubierto por un manto de nueves negras las cuales chocaban entre si ocasionando estruendosos truenos. La ira de Bella era contestada por la naturaleza con la misma furia desmedida. La tierra le respondía.

En la sala principal de los Cullen Jaspe tomo posesivamente de la cintura a Alice y la alejo de la ventana.

-Está furiosa. – susurro de uno de los presentes vulturín atrayendo la mirada de todos. – hace mucho tiempo escuche una historia de nuestra reina. –continuo el hombre sin descubrirse el rostro. – cuando se me fue asignado vigilar aquella habitación, había otro que la había estado vigilando, el me conto sobre la reina de los vampiros… en ese momento creí que se trataba de la esposa de alguno de los reyes. El se burlo de mi por mi ignorancia y me pregunto que si alguna vez había oído hablar de la madre de los reyes, de la creadora de todo nosotros. En ese entonces yo eran tan ignorante como lo son ustedes en este momento. La reina de todos los vampiros el inicio de todo nosotros...

-Yo tambien oí algo sobre ella de la vampiresa que me entrego a las tinieblas. – hablo Jaspe atrayendo la atención de su familia. – ella me conto que nuestra madre vivía en lo más oscuro de la tierra custodiada por sus más cercanos hijos los cuales ella había convertido en sus amantes… en esa época todos los vampiros formaban ejércitos en busca del domino de territorios… ellos tenían la misma lucha que los humanos. La lucha por el dominio de tierras y las riquezas que ellas le podían ofrecer.

-Lo recuerdo, como no recordar aquella época en la que nos podíamos bañar con la sangre de nuestras victimas y beber… beber tanto como deseáramos sin romper las reglas creadas por nuestra madre e impuestas por nuestros reyes. Una época roja sin duda alguna. Aunque ese tema es irrelevante en este momento… El antiguo guardián de la puerta de oro me dijo que lo que los reyes guardaban en aquel lugar era el poder que nos daba nuestra inmortalidad, nuestro dones. Y tambien era el poder que nos destruiría a todos y a este mundo en donde vivíamos. La criatura que nos creo… nuestra madre. La madre de todos los inmortales. La dueña de nuestros destinos y nuestra existencia. El ángel caído de hermosas alas oscuras como la noche. De voz celestial que cantaba para atraer la muerte que le vestía de belleza, que atraía la oscuridad que le otorgaba inmortalidad. En ese momento no le creí. Como creer en aquella locura. Sin embargo cuando la puerta de oro fue abierta meses atrás y nuestros reyes se adentraron en aquella cámara pude verla, rodeada de hielo oscuro en las penumbras de aquel lugar oscuro. Rodeada de aquel extraño capullo que la protegía y mantenía su cuerpo intacto. Yo había vigilado el sueño de aquel hermoso ser. Fue en busca del antiguo guardián quien fue llamado nuevamente para retomara su lugar a mi lado. El me dijo que cuando su ira despertara por aquello que los reyes no podían controlar la tierra se estremecería y rugiría llena de furia ante el mal que se levantaría y cuanta atrás de su destrucción. Porque este es el comienzo del fin de la humanidad. Nuestra reina arrasara con todo hasta encontrar a su enemigo y con ello nos arrastrara a todo a nuestro eminente final. Se los aseguro. – ante aquella afirmación el misterioso vampiro abandono la sala en busca de su compañero guardián que le escuchaba tranquilamente en la orilla de rio de grandes olas que amenazaban con destruir las rocas que contenían su ira.

La sala una vez más se sumió en el silencio. Nadie podía decir nada. Los secretos no paraban de salir a la luz. Y los misterios aumentaban con cada segundo que contaba el reloj cucú.

Los pensamientos de la familia Cullen eran un caos total. Edward no procesaba muy bien los pensamientos de todos aquellos que le rodeaban y mucho menos podía con sus propios remolinos mentales.

La distancia que habían entre él y Bella había crecido hasta convertirse en un abismo en el cual ya no podía deslumbrar a su amada. Ella quien era inalcanzable, intocable. La madre que tanto le temía su familia. Aquella que exigía sus existencias para castigar a su hijo desertor. Carlisle y ella le habían guardados tantos secretos… lo habían tratado como un niño, como alguien que no valía, que no merecía sus confianzas. Ellos habían creado un muro alrededor de todos ellos, los habían excluidos de sus mundos y sobre todo les habían mantenido en la ignorancia total.

La boca de Edward se lleno de veneno y el odio, la decepción y el dolor se reflejaron en sus ojos ámbares. Ya no podía confiar, no podía creer en aquellos a quienes amaba y admiraba. Todos habían traicionado su confianza. Ya no creía en nada de nuevo lo dejaban solo a la derriba en aquella oscuridad infinita.

…

Bella sintió como una delicada gargantilla era puesta alrededor de cuello con delicadeza por las grandes de Marcus que la acarician con gentileza. Bella vio la joya en el espejo. El emblema de de los vulturín regresaba adornar su blanco cuello.

-Desde este momento yo me hare cargo de toda la situación. Todos regresaremos al castillo y tu Carlisle regresaras al lugar que perteneces… y esta vez me obedecerás. – Bella se levanto de la silla y enfrento a su amado. Le miro a los ojos desafiándolo a contradecir su orden. –puedes traer a tu familia si ese es tu deseo o puedes abandónales y sin opción de volver a ellos. Es tu decisión… ahora debo salir un amigo me espera. – tras sus palabras el ventanal de su habitación se abrió estruendosamente dejando entrar el aire gélido que los golpeo con fiereza.

Bella miro a sus hijos que inclinaron sus cabeza y se volvió una oscura niebla que fue arrastrada por el viento violento desapareciendo en la oscuridad de bosque sin dejar rastro de la dirección que había tomado.

-Esperen a mi regreso… - fue el susurro que escucharon los reyes interrumpido por un estruendoso trueno.

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**Hola! Sé que no tengo perdón por la tardanza y por lo corto de cap… tratare de publicar ahora con mas frecuencias… pero no les prometo nada… **

**Les agradezco a todas aquellas personas que me estuvieron escribiendo todo este tiempo para que continuara la historia… tambien quiero agradecerles a las personas que dejaron sus comentarios: **

**Escapista15****: hola antes que nada te pido disculpa por la tardanza… como dice el titulo de este capítulo, ahora es hora de dar un nuevo comienzo a esta historia… y espero sinceramente poder contar con tu apoyo… besos y cuídate… **

**Conejoazul****: me siento muy avergonzada por haber tardado tanto y aparecerme con un cap tan corto… ahora le daré un nuevo comienzo… lo prometo estaré actualizando con mas frecuencias… besos y cuídate… espero seguir contando con tu apoyo amiga. **

**Lunatico0030****: gracias por estar presente tambien en esta historia… ahora le daré un nuevo comienzo a esta historia, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo… besos…**

**Suspiroscullen****: Hola y bueno disculparme por la tardanza… de verdad lo siento, se que te fascina esta historia. De verdad muchas gracias, espero que continúes leyendo mis locuras… besos y cuídate… **

** .HPTFMA****: hola… espero que valga la pena tu espera… lo siento mucho de verdad tratare de publicar más seguido y en lazos de tiempos cortos… lamento mucho lo que te hecho esperar. Sé que el cap es muy corto pero es un nuevo comienzo para esta historia. Espero que este cap sea de tu agrado y poder seguir contando con tu apoyo… besos… **

**Karla Cullen Hale****: antes que nada quiero disculparme por la demora… lo he dicho muchas beses ya pero de verdad estoy muy avergonzada por tardan tanto… es muy corto el cap, lo y lo siento… este es nuevo comienzo para mí y la historia… espero contar con tu apoyo y gracias por comentar…. Besos. **

**Haruhi23****: Holaaaa! Muchas gracias por apoyarme en esta historia. Lamento mucho la larga espera… de ahora en adelante tratare de ser mas constante con los cap… espero no volverte a defraudar… besos… **

**CaroBereCullen****: Hola! Lo siento de verdad… estoy avergonzada y la verdad se me cae la cara de vergüenza por la tardanza… espero que este nuevo comienzo sea aceptado y que me sigas apoyando… sé que no lo merezco pero anda no seas malita si… bueno tambien me disculpo por lo corto de cap… besos… **

**Anabella cullen****: Holaa!... gracias por tu apoyo y espero sinceramente poder continuar contando con él a pesar de mi largo retraso… de verdad lo siento mucho… besos. **

**Isa-21****: de todas las personas que decepcione tu eres la que más me preocupa… se que estabas fascinada con esta historia… y que bueno yo por muchos motivos no pude continuar… y una de ellas fue que perdí la inspiración… ahora vuelve lentamente y quiero aprovecharla por ello estoy comenzando de nuevo aunque sea con un cap corto… bueno espero seguir contando con tu apoyo amiga… besos… **

**Escapista15****: Hola! Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me has brindado y por estar presente… ciento mucho la larga espera… este es un nuevo comienzo para esta historia y para mí. Espero sinceramente que tu tambien formes parte de este nuevo comienzo… besos… **

**Pao20****: Hola… lamento tanto la tardanza… lo siento de verdad… pero la inspiración me abandono por largo tiempo… ahora regresa lentamente… espero poder continuar… este es nuevo comienzo… espero sinceramente que formes parte de el… besos… **

**Gaby:**** Hola loquita hermosa…. Tu eres una de las personas que dieron el impulso que necesitaba para continuar estoy muy agradecida contigo amiga… por ese apoyo y esas ansias por leer mas de esta historia… quiero que formes parte de esta historia… y el siguiente cap sin duda alguna será dedicado a ti por el cariño y las energías que me has brindado… muchas gracias… querida Gaby… **

**Isis-Belikov:**** Hola…. En realidad a estas alturas ya no sé de qué forma escribir una disculpa por mi atraso… aun así lo volveré hacer porque tu tambien te las mereces… disculpa mi tardanza, la verdad es que perdí la inspiración con referente a esta historia… de verdad lo siento… pero no puede hacer nada… ahora voy a comenzar de nuevo con ella… espero contar con tu apoyo y tus ánimos… besos.. **

**Kanna:**** Hola! Estoy feliz que te guste la historia… aunque te halla decepcionado por la tardanza… quizás llegaste a pensar que la había abandonado… pero no es así, solo había perdido la inspiración… ahora estoy de vuelta y espero sinceramente contar con tu apoyo… besos… **

**Anaid Cullen****: Hola! De verdad lo siento… es que perdí la inspiración y no sabía cómo continuar, que giro darla a la historia… ahora sé cómo llevarla… ahora sé qué camino tomar… lamento de verdad la tardanza… este es un nuevo inicio y quiero que formes parte de él, que me brindes tu apoyo aunque no lo merezca, necesito de todos ustedes para continuar escribiendo… y gracias por leerme en mis otras historias… de verdad muchas gracias… besos. **

**YUUKI KUCHIKI**


	17. Chapter 17 El segundo hijo

**Capitulo 17**

**.**

**.**

**El tercer hijo **

**.**

**.**

El sonido de las hojas secas crujía ante los pasos de la hermosa mujer de pies descalzos y blanca piel.

El bosque a su alrededor le abraza y sus habitantes le huían. El olor de muerte se respiraba en todas las direcciones.

El viento jugaba con su cabello y vestido. Su cabello caía sobre su hombro izquierdo en una hermosa trenza.

Sus pasos firmes y constantes, su mirada fija y sus instintos a un cien por ciento atentos a cualquier posible ataque.

Frente a ella se alzaba una imponente montaña de grades arboles que oscurecían el lugar sin permitirle la entrada a los rayos de sol. El lugar era lúgubre y siniestro. Cualquier ser humano que valorara su vida no se acercaría aquel lugar por su propia voluntad.

Bella se detuvo a unos pasos de una cueva rocosa antigua al pie de la montaña la cual era cubierta por unos cuantos arbustos y helechos. Comenzó avanzar hacia ella caminado sobre las rocas y el pequeño riachuelo que salía de boca de aquella montaña. Se detuvo en la entrada y sintió la presencia de dos seres iguales a ella. Sonrió con malicia y dejo que su aroma se extendiera a lo largo de aquella cueva usando el viento como ayudante para ahuyentar aquellos desdichados.

Sus ojos se tornaron rojos inyectados de sangre y sus colmillos sobresalieron unos centímetros de sus labios carnosos.

Sus pies producían un chasqueo cada vez que daba un paso a causa del agua de aquel riachuelo. Sus pasos anunciaban su llegada con ecos rítmicos.

Por largos minutos camino por aquella caverna… la piedra estaba algo liza a causa del agua y la antigüedad de aquella cueva.

Recordaba aquel lugar y le conocía como la palma de su mano aunque este fuera un laberinto de cavernas como si fueran hachas por gigantescas lombrices se estremeció de tan sola pensar en ellas.

Sus pasos le llevaron frente a una gran e imponente puerta de hierro negra que a pesar de los siglos aun se encontraba intacta y sin muestra de oxidación alguna.

La empujo con una mano a presar de que pesaba cientos de toneladas.

La puerta cedió lentamente ocasionando que las bisagras de oro rechinaran.

La vampiresa suspiro y aplico más fuerza. Una pitón de ocho metros siseo a unos pocos metros de ella atrayendo la atención inmediata de la vampiresa que dejo su trabajo a un lado para mirar la serpiente de sangre fría lista para atacarla.

Sin embargo antes los ojos de rojos de vampiresa y su gruñido la serpiente no dudo en huir rápidamente de aquel demonio que sonrió ante la cobardía de la pitón.

Tras unos segundos su mirada carmín se poso sobre la puerta, frunció el seño y aplico mucha más fuerza abriendo la puerta con mayor facilidad.

Frente a ella cientos de antorchas estaban alrededor de una escalera. Al un gotas de agua se podían escuchar por doquier como un fastidioso eco.

Con pasos seguros subió las escaleras de piedra absorbiendo aquel olor putrefacto de cientos de cuerpos en descomposición.

A medida que avanzaba la decoración de huesos a sus pies iba variando y a ser numerosa.

Sus pasos seguían siendo sonoros ahora debido a los huesos sobre la escalera. No le importo ella quería que aquel ser notara su presencia. Quería que el supiera que ella estaba allí en su busca. Sonrió de nuevo cuando frente a ella apareció una gran puerta de nueve metros de altura de oro solido. Sin embargo no pudo evitar fruncir el seño cuando a su derecha miro un cementerio de muertos en descomposición.

Aplico la misma fuerza a la puerta con una de sus manos ensangrentada escuchando como cientos de cerradura cedían ante su fuerza y sangre.

La puerta abrió y ella se adentro en aquel recinto de pisos de mármol pulido y hermosas velas aromáticas destellando con sus llamas agonizantes el siniestro lugar. Grandes e imponentes columnas se asaban hasta el techo el cual era más que una cúpula con vitrales de hermosas imágenes de demonios y ángeles batallando. Una clara representación de bien y el mal.

Una nueva puerta escalera apareció frente a ella la cual la llevo hasta una puerta de dos alas de plata con bisagras de oro. No era de gran tamaño ni imponente sin embargo detrás de ella un escalofriante ser aguardaba pacientemente aquel la intrusa terminara por invadir su hogar.

Bella miro la puerta y tomo el cerrojo y abrió la puerta con lentitud.

Frente a ella nuevas columnas y piso de mármol se erguían orgullosamente mostrándole su majestuosidad.

El lugar era completamente alumbrado con electricidad. Sus paredes eran adornadas por grandes murales de pinturas al fresco y sobre lienzos, esculturas al pie de algunos muros tambien eran parte de la decoración.

El techo tambien era una cúpula hermosa, camino con pasos lentos sobre la alfombra roja de terciopelo como si flotara sobre una nube haciendo sus pasos inaudibles. Sus pasos la llevaron a una amplia silla victoriana de oro y acojinada con hermosos cojines rojos bordados con oro y plata al final de una escalinata de diez escalones.

Las presencias que había sentido cuando se adentro en la cueva se volvieron hacer notar ocultas detrás de los muros, asechándole esperando la orden de su señor.

La estaban vigilando. Sonrió con superioridad. Sus pasos no se detuvieron cuando llego a la escalera, todo lo contrario fueron apresurados un poco.

Bella quedo frente aquel trono y sin ninguna ceremonia se sentó en el.

Y fue en ese momento que escucho por primera vez las boses de aquella criatura. Susurrando indignas, gruñendo entre dientes ansiando matarla por su osadía.

Bella cruzo sus piernas e izo a un lado su larga cabellera. Se recostó del amplio mueble escuchando aquellos silenciosos pasos acercarse a ella.

El estaría pronto frente a ella. Muy pronto vería a su tercer hijo. Uno de los primeros tres.

Una puerta cercana al trono del lado derecho de madera negra de bisagras de oro y cerradura de plata le dio paso aquel vampiro.

Frente a bella estaba uno de aquellos que sus hijos llamaban antiguos.

El vampiro se mostro por unos segundos desconcertado como si no creyese de quien se trababa. Como si creyera que ella era una simple alucinación de su mente.

Bella le detallo con gran escudriño.

Su porte orgulloso aun seguía siendo el mismo que recordaba, sus cabellos castaños casi rubios aun caían sobre sus hombres en suaves risos. Sus ojos eran iguales de grises con aquel tono oscuro y siniestro que hacían de sus ojos un poso sin fin donde nadie deseaba ahogarse. Y sin embargo era la odisea se toda mujer que apreciara la belleza del un hombre. Su cuerpo continuaba siendo algo musculoso. No había imperfección en el. Desde que lo vio por primera vez cubierto de sangre le había enmudecido de tal belleza. Quizás tal vez la palidez de su piel debido a sus miles de años era su imperfección en ese momento.

El vampiro despertó de su estado comatoso y se dirigió con pasos decididos y firmes, mostrándose orgulloso e imponente como la misma montaña en la que habitaba.

Bella dejo de mirarle a los ojos sintiendo la mirada de otros como ellos.

Y allí frente a ella miro a un ejército de vampiresas una más hermosa que la otra. De exóticas vestiduras y inigualables joyas. Cada una de ellas armada con un alma letal preparadas para atacarla si su dueño así lo decidía.

El vampiro se postro a los pies de bella y con una mano indico a una de sus sirvientes que llevara una taza de agua la cual no tardo en llegar hasta él.

Una vampiresa de piel morena. De cabellos largos y lacios de ojos rojos y labios algo gruesos, de figura esbelta. Apareció junto a su amo con una taza de oro con agua cristalina en ella y una toalla blanca bordadas con hilos de oro y plata de la más fina seda.

El vampiro tomo sin medir palabra tomo uno de los pies pequeños de Bella y prosigo a lavarlo con aquella agua limpia. Su mano se deslizaba sobre la piel de ella con tal suavidad que izo gemir involuntariamente a la reina de todos ellos. Seco su pie con delicadeza, con suavidad y esmero.

Bella se entregó aquella sensación por completo cuando el vampiro prosiguió religiosamente con su pie izquierdo.

Tras unos minutos Bella abrió sus ojos. Y le sonrió aquel vampiro que se mantenía de rodillas observándola como si tratara de un dios.

-Es un honor tenerla en mi casa amada madre. – hablo con esa voz ronca que volvía loca a sus esclavas y amantes. Esa voz que un tiempo había rugido imponente cuando dirigía su poderoso ejército que le llevó a la gloria y a la conquista de grandes reinos.

Bella se acerco un poco a su hijo, su gran amigo… posos una mano sobre su mejilla y se inclino un poco posando sus labios sobre su frente y tras un sonoro beso se alejo de él para verle a los ojos.

-He vuelto hijo mío. Mi amado Alejandro… -susurro y tras un suspiro sonrió. – Alejandro Magno el conquistar… he venido por ti amado mi. – concluyo sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

Continuara…

**N/A: **

**Hola!**

**Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo… aunque es con un corto cap… jajaja… discúlpenme de nuevo… bueno baya sorpresa la que nos día bella verdad?**

**Les agradezco a las siguientes personas que siguen confiando en mí y en mi trabajo… muchas gracias por no abandonarme…**

**SeresLinda****: **Hola! Antes que nada gracias por tu comentario y seguir apoyándome con la historia y felicidades por tu cuenta… besos.

**Melanie Stryder****: **Holaaa! Gracias por comentar, bueno tienes tu punto y me alegro saberlo que así sea. Bueno bella y Edward no tienen mucho tiempo conociéndose y aunque ella confié un poco en el y aprecie su compañía eso no quería decir que ella tenía que ventilar sus secretos y eso es algo que Edward debe comprender tarde o temprano. Y bueno no tienes nada que agradecer en dado caso sería yo quien tendría que darte la gracias por estar al pendiente… bueno espero que este cap te haiga gustado… besos…

**lunatico0030****: **Holaaa! Tan lindo como siempre cariño… gracias por comentar besos…

**Karla Cullen Hale****: **Hola! Así es, volví y espero quedarme por mucho tiempo por acá entreteniéndoles un poco con cada una de mis locuras jajajaja… besos y cuídate…

**Gaby; **Holaaa! Jajaja me encanta la forma en la que te expresas me haces reír amiga… no sabes lo feliz que estoy de leer tu reviews… gracias te merecías la actualización. Además tenía muy abandonada la historia… espero no haberme tardado tanto… besos y cuídate si…

**CaroBereCullen**: Holaaa! Me siento muy feliz de seguir contando con tu apoyo de verdad… estaba preocupada un poco por ti ya que siempre has estado allí apoyándome desde el principio. Gracias por darme esta nueva oportunidad y seguir considerando esta historia una de tus favoritas… muchas gracias… besos…

**Haruhi23****: **Hola… siiiiiiiiii volví de nuevo… jajaja y volví para quedarme un largo tiempo jajajaja… gracias por seguir allí y considerar esta historia una de tus favoritas es muy bueno saber que las personas quieren seguir leyendo un poco de mis locuras… jajaja… muchas gracias por tu últimas palabras de verdad fueron muy gratificantes… besos y cuídate nos estaremos leyendo.

**Escapista15****: **Holaaa! Muchas gracias por comentar y amar esta historia… estoy muy feliz de contar con tu apoyo… besos…

**Nyleve Cullen****: **Holaaa! Estoy muy feliz sabes… no todos los días te encuentras un lector de tu mismo país… me agrada saber que cuento con tu apoyo… gracias y espero saber más de ti pronto… besos…

**shineevero****: **Hola! Muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome amiga… y bueno creo que tendrás que seguir esperando la reacción de los Cullen jajajaja… pero sin duda leerás algo de ella en el próximo cap… solo se un poco paciente… besos…

**Bueno chicos no saben lo feliz que soy al leer cada uno de sus comentarios… sus palabras me llegado al corazón y me llenan de emoción cada vez que leo una de sus frases… estoy tan feliz que consideren esta historia como su favorita y digna de seguir leyendo que las lagrimas traicioneras abandonan mis ojos… **

**Sinceramente espero no decepcionarlos de ahora en adelante y publicar en intervalos de tiempos cortos… **

**Les quiero a cada uno de ustedes… besos…**

**Yuuki Kuchiki.**


	18. Chapter 18 La petición de Bella

**Dedicado con cariño a mi estimada Conejoazul**

…

**Capitulo 18**

…

**La petición de Bella**

El clina horroroso sacudía los arboles meciéndoles hasta que sus ramas reverenciaban al fuerte viento besando la tierra con cada uno de sus rugidos. Las nueves se arremolinaban y la lluvia caía con gruesas gotas golpeando con furia contenida el tejado de la mansión.

Parte de la guardia de los vulturines había salido de caza preparándose para el retorno a su castillo subterráneo.

En la biblioteca de la mansión se encontraban tres de los cuatros reyes vulturín.

El cuarto y el menos de los cuatros se encontraban con sus hijos en la cocina de dicho lugar.

Rosalie se encontraba recostada de uno de los grandes ventanales con los brazos cruzados y el seño fruncido mirando a su padre quien miraba por una de los ventanales las nubes turbulentas que chocaban entre ellas ocasionando estruendosos truenos que resonaban como cañones de guerra. Como indicio de lo que se avecinaba.

Esme se mantenía sentada en la mesa junto a Emmett quien mantenían los codos sobre la pulida mesa cruzando sus manos donde apoyaba su mentón en una pose imponente mostrando la seriedad que ameritaba la conversación que daría comienzo cuando alguno de los presentes en aquel lugar rompiera el silencio fúnebre.

Alice estaba sentada en uno de los mesones que dividía la cocina del comedor pequeño en donde se encontraban Esme y Emmett. Junto Alice tomando amorosamente una de sus manos estaba Jaspe algo intranquilo debido a la tención en aire.

Un nuevo estruendoso trueno resonó ocasionando que la energía fallara por un minuto.

Carlisle se giro listo para enfrentar a su familia. Tras meditarlo un poco decidió no contarle toda la verdad, solo les hablaría de una cuarta parte de su pasado. Ellos no tenían porque saberlo todo. Después de todo el tenia derecho a guardar sus secretos. Eran una familia y los amaba a cada uno de ellos. Y sobre todo los quería tener a todos juntos. Permanecer unidos. No los quería perder. Por ello callarían sus mayores secretos.

Sus hermanos no le dirían nada su familia aunque estos preguntaran. Bella era el problema, ella hacía y decía lo que ella quería cuando lo quería. Sin embargo ella le tenía cariño a cada uno de ellos. O eso quería pensar.

Suspiro algo cansado.

Con todo el valor que reunió tomo aire para romper el mortífero silencio.

-Yo…

-¡¿Porque nos mentiste? ¡¿Por qué nos ocultaste quien era ella? – estallo Rosalie separándose del cristal mirando a Carlisle llena de rencor.

-Rosalie por favor. – intervino Esme tratando de frenar a su impulsiva Rosalie antes que dijera algo que lamentara mas tarde.

-Comprendo tu enojo Rosalie…- Carlisle se esperaba una reacción como aquella, no estaba sorprendido. Incluso se había esperado palabras hirientes por parte de ella. – y en cuanto a tus pregunta. –continuo. - Creo que la respuesta es obvia. No puedo revelar lo que se me ha ordenado callar. – les miro a todos callado vigilando cada una de sus expresiones, presidiendo los próximos movimientos de cada uno de ellos.

-¿Ella fue quien te transformo en vampiro? – pregunto Alice atrayendo la atención e los presentes sobre ella quien miraba fijamente a su padre en espera de una respuesta.

-Así es. – contesto cerrando sus ojos por uno segundos. Un movimiento casi imperceptible.

-¿Por ello le llamaste madre verdad? Entonces no entiendo porque nos pediste que tambien la llamáramos de esa forma. Hay muchas cosas que no entendemos… por favor querido aclararnos… ¿porque…? ¿Por qué tantos secretos y porque tu confianza se limita de tal forma…? ¿Porque ella nos ha dicho que vivimos en la ignorancia? -pidió Esme calmada. Mirando a su amado en la espera de una respuesta satisfactoria. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Creo que a la mayoría de esas preguntas ya tienes una respuesta. No necesitas que él te las aclare. – contesto cortante Rosalie. – aun así, miéntenos como todos estos años lo has estado haciendo. – lo reto hiriéndole. Quería hacerle daño como él les estaba haciendo a ellos al ocultarle sobre su Madre.

-Rosalie…

-¡No…! esta vez no me voy a callar. Estoy enfurecida y decepcionada… y sobre todo tengo miedo de que nos pueda ocurrir ahora. -Expreso su temor en voz alta.

Su casa, su hogar seguro estaba invadido por los reyes y su ejército incluido. Su tranquilidad se iba por un caño. La tranquilidad de todos. Y para el colmo la reina y señora de los vampiros le odiaba. Que más podía esperar salvo la muerte agónica a manos de la vampiresa. Si tenía miedo y lo admitía. Y tenía razones de sobra de eso tampoco había duda. Sin embargo ella no correría a esconderse. Era muy orgullosa para eso. Enfrentaría a Bella pasara lo que pasara y nunca dejaría de escupirle la verdad a la cara y lo que pensara sin importarle las repercusiones de sus actos… así era ella y seguiría siendo. No cambiaria. No por miedo y cobardía.

Todos callaron antes las palabras de Rosalie.

Edwards miro a su hermana desde su posición. Sonrió con su típica sonrisa torcida al leer sus pensamientos. Sin embargo su sonrisa solo duro escasos segundos ya que la frustración y el dolor le golpearon nuevamente cuando poso sus ojos ámbares en su padre. El hombre que más admiraba. El padre que ama e idolatraba.

-No les ocurrirá nada, no deben preocuparse… ella me prometió no hacerles daño mientras le obedezca y regresara al lugar que me pertenezco. –hablo con voz tranquila tratando de controlar un poco los ánimos de todos, inyectándoles un poco de confianza.

-¿Y lo quieres hacer…? ¿Y si no quieres regresar con ella? ¿Qué ocurrirá? – pregunto Jaspe arrastrando las palabras sin dejar de mirar a Carlisle. Tratando de adivinar algo. El conocía más de él de lo que Carlisle podría pensar. A cada uno de ellos le había vigilado. Conocía hasta el mínimo movimientos de su cuerpo y lo que podría significar.

Carlisle le dio la espalda a su familia y camino hasta la ventana nuevamente antes de responder las pregunta de Jaspe. Estaba inquieto por la intensidad de su mirada. Sabía que él sería el más difícil de engañar.

Estaba seguro que jaspe vería a través de sus palabras sus mentiras. Aun así debía arriesgarse y hablar con el mas tarde.

-Bella es más que mi madre…

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? – pregunto atropelladamente Edward haciéndose notar por Carlisle quien frunció el seño ante la abrupta interrupción de su hijo.

Conocía de los sentimientos de Edwards hacia Bella y eso le crispaba los nervios. No podía impedir que su hijo de deslumbrara por ella. Que se enamorara de ella. Pero si podía impedirle que se acercara a ella.

-Si no me interrumpen creo que podre contestar a sus preguntas. -Fue su respuesta.

-Continúa querido. – le alentó Esme después de silencioso acuerdo en el que habían llegado todos.

-Antes de convertirme en vampiro yo la conocí a ella. En una de las fiestas de mi época. Ella era hermosa, rica y todo lo que un hombre pudiera desear. Yo solo era un adolecente mas en aquella fiesta. Ella casi nunca hablaba con caballeros menores de 20 años. En fin. Ella mostro interés en mi familia y en mi. Poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo, compartiendo como todas las damas y caballeros de nuestra sociedad. Paseábamos por el campo durante el verano y en invierno competíamos largas conversaciones sobre libros y personajes históricos junto a la chimenea. Su inteligencia me fascinaba mas que nada. Siempre tenía una respuesta para todo aquello que me preguntaba. Una mujer culta en todo el sentido de la palabra. Sin embargo alejada de dios… El tiempo pasaba y ella no sufría cambio alguno. Con el tiempo me fui cuestionando aquel detalle que muchos parecían pasar desapercibido. Y comencé a vigilar cada uno de sus movimientos gráciles, sus gestos y palabras. Un día lluvioso la esperaba en la mansión de mi familia. Ese día le expondría mis dudas sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo… sobre lo que le estaba corriendo a ella específicamente. Porque mis teorías cada vez eran más concisas llevándome a un mas allá de lo imposible.

"-Una tarde lluviosa su cochero irrumpió en la mansión de mis padres. El desdichado llego en deplorables condiciones. Sus ropas hechas girones y alarmantes heridas en su cuerpo y el terror en sus ojos. Al ser el único presente se dirigió a mí y me suplico que fuera en ayuda de su señorita y así lo hice".

"-Tome mi caballo, presente hecho por ella en mi cumpleaños pasado de ese año. Mi caballo corrió como si nuestra vida dependiera de que tan veloz pudiera ser en un día lluvioso en donde los caminos rebosaban de grandes charcos y barriales".

"-Después de unos minutos que me parecieron interminables la vi… allí frente a mi estaba ella, hermosa como siempre mojada por la lluvia que limpiaba la sangre que manchaba su vestido…. Junto a sus pies los cuerpos de los bandidos muertos, desangrados por sus letales colmillos. Y fue en ese preciso momento que firme mi sentencia. En el momento en que ella me miro con sus ojos carmín y me sonrió con esa sonrisa cargada de dolor por ser descubierta. Y me confesó lo que era y lo que hacía para seguir existiendo. -_Un vampiro, un demonio que ser alimenta de sangre humana para poder seguir vagando por este mundo terrenal, un muerto viviente… ¿y ahora querido me temes?_. Fue lo que me dijo, lo que me pregunto y a pesar de mi temor hacia ella y su confesión lo acepte. Acepte lo que era". –Carlisle suspiro y miro los rostros de sus hijos. Saboreo el dulce silencio y la expectación en aquellos rostros. Y continúo.

-Ella nunca pretendió dañarme, nunca pretendió hacerme lo que soy. Yo fue el que decidió convertirse en lo que soy ahora. Un demonio, un vampiro al igual que ella. Soy el menor de sus hijos. El ultimo que ha sido transformado por sus colmillos. Su palabra para mi es ley porque no he sido liberado de la esclavitud a la que me he condenado. Y no me arrepiento de mi decisión porque les he conocido a todo ustedes y he disfrutado durante un siglo de la familia que hemos formado a pesar de nuestras constantes discusiones y nuestras personalidades diferentes. –Carlisle les sonrió a cada uno de ellos y camino hasta la puerta para abandonar la concina cuando uno de sus hijos pregunto.

-¿Porque le abandonaste? –fue la pregunta de Emmett quien miro la espalda de Carlisle quien giro lentamente para mirarle y responder a su pregunta.

-Porque quería que dejara de sufrir. Quería buscar algo que aliviara su dolor. – la rostro de Carlisle mostro una infinita tristeza. El aun recordaba el llanto de sangre de Bella cuando recordaba todo aquel que había padecía en sus brazos. Un dolor que la llevaba a lo locura y la hacía tentar contra su inmortalidad.

-¿Y lo encontraste? – pregunto Edward interesado en aquella respuesta.

-Si… sin embargo… ella aun no está preparada para dar ese pasó que la despojara de ese sufrimiento. Aun está dolida conmigo porque le he dado lo que tanto buscábamos a ustedes. Les he dado aquello que ella había estado buscando con tanto desespero. Ahora Esme… hijos míos… ustedes decidirán si es su deseo venir conmigo al castillo de los vulturines o si es su deseo desintegrar esta familia y cada uno de ustedes buscar su propio destino. –y sin esperar respuesta Carlisle abandono la concina y se dirigió a su biblioteca donde sus hermanos les aguardaban para marcharse junto al crepúsculo.

…

Bella escuchaba la música rítmica de las arpas y flautas, miraba con atención como los cuerpos de aquellas vampiresas se movían siguiendo cada nota tocado por los agiles dedos de las esclavas de su hijo, quien fumaba tranquilamente una larga pipa de hiervas.

El incienso de coco aromatizaba el gran salón. Bella se entraba sentada sobre almohadas hechas de plumas mientras dos mujeres de piel morena le abanaban con grandes abanicos de plumas de pavo real.

-Alejandro… - susurro el nombre de su hijo quien le prestó atención. –requiero de ti nuevamente. Necesito que dirijas un ejército contra aquellos que osan levantar su mano en mi contra. –Bella susurro y miro a su hijo. Alejandro le miro con sus ojos fríos.

-¿Y los reyes vulturín aun siguen siendo unos incompetentes? –rio con una estruendosa carcajada. –aun son unos niños. Se lo dije madre. Aunque Aro tiene su milenio y algo mas, aun le falta experiencia en cuanto a guerra.

-Lo sé. Sin embargo en su momento no tenía mucho de donde escoger. No quisiste hacerte cargo y tus otros hermanos no estaban muy dispuestos hacerse cargo de un montón de niños malcriados. –Bella frunció el ceño y le miro recriminatoriamente.

-Si lo acepto rechace su propuesta. Aun así ¿está segura de que el problema amerite mi atención directa? –le pregunto sorteando un poco de humo que formo perfectos círculos en aire antes de desvanecerse.

-Si no fuera ese caso, ¿creerías que estaría aquí? –le pregunto con ironía poniéndose de pie para verle con imponencia.

-Buen punto. –acepto. - Necesito tiempo… -Alejandro suspiro y le miro de nuevo a los ojos.

-¿Cuánto?

-Tres días.

-Me pareen razonable. Esperare… en este lugar… -culmino mirando a su alrededor… no había duda que su hijo recreo y ambientado todo el salón igual que a los templos de su tiempo como humano, como príncipe, como conquistador, como rey.

-¡Madre!... –le llamo Alejandro poniéndose de pie con la duda en sus ojos. – ¿su primer hijo y el tercero tambien serán convocados? – pregunto con un deje de intranquilidad en su voz.

-No es necesario, confió en tu destreza y liderazgo para dirigir la guerra que se avecina. –respondió con sinceridad poniendo su confianza sobre los hombros de su hijo quien asintió con firmeza.

-Será un honor para mi amada madre. – Alejandro se dejo caer de rodillas y con firmeza tomo la mano de su madre y la beso con suavidad, deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel y el poder que emanaba su presencia embriagante que seducía sus sentidos.

-Mi enemigo es tu enemigo hijo mío. –susurro Bella con suavidad arrastrando sus palabras. –mátalos a todos… no tengas piedad… no dejes a nadie en pie… despedázalos, quémalos y entrégame a su líder… quiero disfrutar torturándole… será su pago por enfurecerme. Y ten cuidado… tu existencia es invaluable para mí… -Bella se inclino y roso los labios de Alejandro. - recuerda que me perteneces… -susurro chocando los labios con los de su hijo, devorándole con pasión.

Continuara….

**N/A:**

**Holaa! Antes que quieran acecinaba o hervirme en lava hirviente quiero decirles que mi salud no está en estos momentos paras juegos, ni para descuidos y abusos de mi parte… he tenido que tomar mis reposos por mi propio bien… sin embargo he escrito en mis libretas poco a poco y hoy he transcribir todo con algo de ayuda… U_U en fin… aquí estoy de nuevo chicas y chicos… espero que el capitulo un poco corto les haiga gustado… ahora quiero agradecerles a las siguientes personas por sus comentarios… y ellos son:**

**Nyleve Cullen****:** holaaa! Muchas gracias por comentar… espero que haigas disfrutado del cap… besos…

**lunatico0030****:** Hola Mizu querido… bueno ya sabes el motivo de mi retraso… y bueno si es ese Alejandro… jijiji… y espera a saber cuál es el primero… creo que te va a gustar claro si leíste ese nombre… te quiero… gracias por comentar… besos…

**SeresLinda****:** Holaaa! Muchas gracias por comentar… tu entusiasmo me alegra mucho… estoy feliz que disfrute de la historia… espero leer pronto otro de tus comentarios… besos

** .HPTFMA**: Hola! Siento mucho la tardanza… no me gusta hacerles esperar tanto… pero como lo mencione con anterioridad no me encuentro bien de salud… espero que este cap te guste tanto como los anteriores… besos…

**CaroBereCullen****:** Holaa! Espero que estés bien amiga… disculpa por lo tarde del cap… que feliz fui la primera… jajajaj yo siempre soy la numero una oportuna y inoportuna jajajaja… bueno gracias por comentar… espero que te haiga gustado el cap… y pues si… ese mero Alejandro es… jajaja bueno cuídate y muchisisimos besos…

**conejoazul****:** Holaaaaaa! Hace mucho tiempo que no se de ti… lamento que pensaras que les había abandonado… pero mi tiempo se redujo una barbaridad y mi salud… bueno ella sigue igual… jajaja pero me rio de ella… no le voy a regalar mi llanto… en fin… súper emocionada de leer otro de tus comentarios… fuiste una de mis fieles seguidoras durante un buen tiempo y me alegra mucho saber que aun sigues allí…jajaja después de mucho tiempo… así que conejita he vuelto… besos…

**Karla-cullen-hale:** Hola! Siiiiiii Alejandro magno… disculpa la tardanza… gracias por dejar tu comentario, besos…

**Melanie Stryder****:** Hola! Si es Alejandro magno y bueno me alegra saber que te alegre el día jajajaja… muchas gracias por tu comentario y tranquila que no me quitas el tiempo… me alegra leer los reviews recuerda que son la principal fuente de inspiración de nosotros los escritores de esta página… besos y cuídate espero que el cap te haiga gustado… **jajajaja… ahora si besos… **

**isa-21****:** Holaaaaaaaaa! Jajajaja si regrese…! Me alegra saber que me perdonas… y me disculpas por tener tanto tiempo esta historia en el abandono… y sobre el malo… eso aun es secreto… jijiji tendrás que esperar un poco mas… y sobre los problemitas familiares de Cullen quiero que te prepares porque estos apenas empieza jajaja… y pues si… aquí esta Alejandro magno… hace ya un año que le estudie en la universidad y me encanto ahora utilizare parte de su historia en mi historia… en fin besos y cuídate mucho…

**shineevero****:** Hola! Estoy muy feliz de leer tu review… y tienes toda la razón ahora es hora de mostrar la verdadera cara de la reina de los vampiros… y con su nuevo despertar cubrirá el mundo que tanto quiere proteger en tinieblas al formar un ejército para detener el mal que se levanta entre las noches largas y oscuras… jijijiji… se pondrá mucho mejor… lamento que este cap tambien sea corto… besos y cuídate…

**suspiroscullen****:** Hola! Lo siento T_T tratare de hacerlos más largo… T_T y bueno me subes los ánimos leer tu comentario… gracias por el apoyo y confianza que me brindas…. Espero que te guste cada capítulo que publique aun mas que el anterior… cuídate y muchos besos…

**anaid Cullen:** Holaaaa! En este cap si están incluidos los Cullen como es tu deseo… jijiji… gracias por comentar y leer la historia… cuídate mucho… besos…

**Gaby:** Hola loquita! Jijiji siempre tan imperactiva y llenas de energías jajaja… perdona lo tarde… pero de verdad no me sentía muy bien… y es un honor para mí saber que tienes en tan alta estima la historia… espero no decepcionarte más adelante… y bueno jajaja no comas tantas ansias… que aquí estoy… besos…

**nikyta****:** Hola! Gracias por comentar y por adorar la historia… besos…

**anisabel****:** Hola! Bienvenida…! Me alegra saber que te guste tanto la historia… me siento muy feliz y cuando me escriben comentarios como los tuyos porque son ellos lo que nos motivan a seguir escribiendo y sacando lo mejor de nuestras imaginaciones… gracias por leer y comentar… y no te preocupes que siempre saco un poquito de tiempo para dedicarle a mis historias y leer los reviews y contestarlos… cuídate mucho… besos…

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP… LES QUIERO… **

**YUUKI KUCHIKI.**


	19. NOTA IMPORTANTE

HOLA…

No sé como empezar. No sé cómo dirigirme a ustedes… estoy confundida en estos momentos…

No podre… no podre continuar… lo siento… lo lamento tanto… pero no puedo hacerlo… he perdido la inspiración… el dolor que doblega mi alma es fuerte… me ahoga y me llena de tristeza… algunos de ustedes debe conocer el sentimiento de perder a alguien importante… yo he perdido alguien… saben… me han arrebatado a mi secreto… el me dejado sola de nuevo… me abandono y esta vez no regresara…

El perdido a mi amor de la infancia…mi primer amor… aquel con quien experimente mis primeros besos torpes… y carisias tímidas… aquel que en medio de la noche se mudada en mi cama en aquellas noches de vacaciones donde el frio me era insoportable… a pesar de estar rodeados de muchos familiares me rodeaba con sus temblorosos brazos y me susurraba que durmiera entres sus brazos calidos… perdí parte de mi alma y esa etapa de mi juventud es empañada… se marchita frente a mis ojos… le perdone tantas cosas y por nuestra promesa de algún día poder estar juntos… a pesar de los años trascurridos yo siempre le quise y el igual… siempre nos esperaríamos… pero nuestra relación estaba prohibida… no la tolerarían… no teníamos oportunidad… y era una cobarde que no quiso seguirle cuando me lo pidió y cuando hablo con su madre me acobarde y me aleje… era tan estúpida… ahora me duele su partida… no pude ir a despedirme de él… todas las puertas se trancaron frente a mi… nadie me ayudo a llegar hasta el… no pudo verle por última vez… ahora solo puedo tararear aquella canción que cantábamos juntos cuando solo existíamos los dos… ese viejo rock de caramelos de cianuro… que me enseño en nuestras largas camitas tomados de la mano y dejábamos las huellas de nuestros pasos en la tierra floja de las colinas junto a un rio… ahora ¿cómo puedo seguir odiando el nombre que compartíamos y detestábamos? Como puedo ver a su hermana gemela que me llamaba pidiendo mi presencia y sin yo poder hacer algo para estar allí... ¿cómo olvidas sus ojos verdes mirándome fijamente sonriéndome con picardía…? me ha dejado sola y no puedo hacer nada más que llorar… el destino se opuso que le viera una vez más… y ahora mi depresión me consume… no puedo mostrar mi dolor abiertamente… no hay nadie a mi lado que me consuele… era nuestro secreto…

Espero que me entiendan… solo necesito tiempo… regresare se los prometo… solo denme tiempo lo necesito… en realidad no sé lo que necesito… quizás tiempo para resinarme que le perdido para siempre o tiempo para olvidarme de nuestra promesa y asimilar su muerte…

Les quiero a todos y compréndame… cuando regrese le pondré empeño a la historia…


	20. Chapter 20 Sinfonia de Guerra

**Oh los humanos son tan ingenuos… sedientos de riquezas y ansiosos por obtener la paz que ellos condenan con su egoísmo y ambición. **

**Oh ilusos humanos que desean la inmortalidad… la oscuridad los escucha y desecha su mediocridad, porque solo aquellos que tengan el poder para enfrentar la muerte y vencerla podrán existir eternamente en este infierno a la que la humanidad llama hogar. **

**UN NUEVO DESTINO **

**Capitulo 19**

**Sinfonías Antes De La Guerra **

El tiempo transcurre deprisa para los mortales y lentamente para los inmortales. Allí recostada sobre numerosos cojines de plumas, mirando la cúpula, escuchando el zumbido de los susurros que pretendían no ser molestosos para ella. La Reyna de los vampiros. Bella reposaba tan quieta como una estatua tallada en aquella posición perfecta, sus mejillas tenían un tono rojizo a causa de la sangre consumida de los desdichados humanos que le habían entregado las esclavas de su hijo como ofrenda. Como un tributo de bienvenida. Trataban de ganarse su gracia y amistad. Sin embargo los pensamientos de Bella viajaban más allá de aquel tiempo, de aquella época. Los ojos azules volvían una vez más a su memoria… podía sentir los brazos de aquel ser rodeándola y halarla a las profundidades de la inconsciencia, tratando de sumergirla una vez en el letargo.

Con lentitud espabiló, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sin hacerlo. Su mano se movió hacia una copa de vino la cual dejo caer. Sus ojos se posaron en licor rojo derramado que se esparcía por el piso pulido de mármol. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos al ver aquel liquido tan similar a la sangre, con ese suave sabor dulce que no podía causar la embriagues en ella.

Cerró sus ojos al sentir como nuevamente los humanos reciben la oscuridad. Aun en sus visiones no podía ver el ser detrás de aquella nueva plaga que se cernía sobre la tierra. El mundo que ella ama y por el cual se alejo de su hermano y le condeno al letargo. Su hermano quien le mataría al su despertar por haberle traicionado. Quien no dudaría en tocarla y destruir todo lo que ella amaba para castigarla por su osadía. Su hermano que se movía, que luchaba por salir de aquel letargo y quien le visitaba cada vez que ella entraba en uno. El único método de estar juntos en la inconsciencia.

Con lentitud se sentó sobre los cojines, un suave viento escurridizo movió su cabello con lentitud. Su cabello sostenido con un moño alto de donde suaves risos caían sobre sus hombros y trenzas sobre su espalda desnudas por las ligeras prendas de seda color azul que usaba. Un riso cayó sobre su rostro. Un resoplo se escurrió de sus labios y con rápido movimiento de su mano lo aparto de su rostro ocasionando que las pulseras de oro decoradas con piedras preciosas tintinearan formando ecos a lo largo y ancho de aquella habitación.

La puerta frente a ella se abrió y por ella entro Alejandro seguido de dos mujeres egipcias altas y flacas, de figuras esbeltas y mirada penetrante. Sus cabellos eran decorados con hilos de oro al igual que su cuello, brazos, manos y pies. Sus vestimentas cubrían poca piel, solo sus partes íntimas, en sus cinturas dagas letales cargaban como si fuese un accesorio de su extravagante vestimenta. Sus ojos y cejas se delineaban resaltando su perfección al igual que sus labios rojos como la sangre que extraían sus letales colmillos escondidos bajo sus seductores labios atrayentes de pecadores consumidos por la lujuria.

Alejandro vistiendo aun sus vestimentas de cuando aún era el Rey de uno de los más grande imperios conocido por la humanidad se arrodillo frente a la vampiresa reverenciándola e idolatrándola como nunca había hecho ante nadie. Sus esclavas siguieron su ejemplo, bajaron sus cabezas y luego se inclinaron frente a una Bella que no se inmuto por aquella señal de lealtad y sumisión.

Alejandro se puso de pie elevándose como una torre poderosa, como el rey que era y seria por toda la eternidad, su mirada activa y ese porte orgulloso fue lo que atrajo a Bella, lo que la sedujo a tomarlo y convertirlo en lo que ahora era, un rey por toda la eternidad hermoso y fuerte capaz de conquistar una vez todo el mundo. Y no habría poder que le detuviera en su cometido… a excepción de ella.

-Madre como le fue prometido hoy se cumple tres días desde que su petición fue hecha… ha llegado la hora de nuestra partida… viajaremos como los inmortales que somos… es una petición que le hago…

Bella le miro contrariada pero no se negó ante la petición, la verdad ella comprendía a su hijo. La tecnología de los tiempos modernos no era algo de lo que se fiaba. Quizás más adelante se vería en la penosa necesidad de hacer uso de ellos como se había visto obligada hacer uso del teléfono. Sin embargo no dejaría de viajar entre las sombras, o sobre las nubes si aún conservaba el poder y la habilidad para lograrlo.

Alejandro se acerco a su madre y le tendió su mano la cual Bella tomo sin emoción alguna.

Había llegado la hora de regresar al castillo vulturí donde sus hijos le esperaban expectante. Impacientes de saber que harían a continuación y que acciones se tomarían para combatir al mal que les acechaba y amenazaba con revelar su existencia a los ingenuos humanos.

Edwards junto a Jaspe jugaban al ajedrez en una mesa de roble pulida junto a un húmedo ventanal por donde se podían ver el bosque nublado… la mansión no era similar a la que poseían en Fox… estaba ubicada cerca al castillo de los vulturín… sin embargo no tan cercana para un humano. Habían decidido seguir a Carlisle. Aun no le perdonaban por aquella falta de confianza, sin embargo no podían destruir su familia. Tras discutir entre ellos llegaron a la conclusión de comenzar una vez más… y que mejor forma de hacerlo que mudarse a un nuevo país donde su padre era rey por lo cual ellos serian príncipes. Aunque lo único que le molestaba a casi todos ellos era hecho de estar bajo el mando de Bella y su crueldad y rodeados de cientos de asesinos que mataban diariamente para saciar su insaciable sed.

Alice, Rosalie y Esme, corrían de un lugar a otro redecorando aquella antigua mansión, cada sala estaba al cargo de una de ellas. Esa vez Carlisle correría con todos los gatos lo cual era una garantía segura que le dejaría un gran agujero en sus cuentas bancarias. Venganza de su amada esposa y sus dos adorables hijas.

Emmett hacia el papel de guarda espalda de Carlisle mientras este retomaba sus funciones abandonadas dentro del castillo. Sus existencias dieron un completo giro desde la aparición de Bella en aquel día lluvioso. Ella entro y volvió la tranquilidad de cada uno de ellos en un caos. Absorbió su paz y casi disuelve su familia. Ella era poderosa y podía elegir el destino de cada uno de ellos a su voluntad. Sin embargo existían vampiros como Rosalie que preferían morir antes de doblegar completamente su voluntad y transformase en títeres movidos por los dedos agiles de un titiritero… en caso de Bella el creador de las marionetas a las cuales les concedió el don de permanecer con sus memorias y sus almas. Sin embargo limito su libertad porque cuando su voz dictaba ser obedecida la sangre oscura que les había otorgado la libertad doblegaba sus voluntades y obedecían. Sin embargo cada uno de ellos podían obtener su libertad podían librarse de aquellas ordenes… solo si ella. La Reyna les daba a beber su sangre voluntariamente. Algo que Bella nunca había hecho… porque cada existencia le pertenecía y como todo ser egoísta no permitía que alguien saliera bajo su poder. Antes de ello les mataba por el simple deseo de querer abandonarla. El único que no padeció a su crueldad como Reyna fue Carlisle. No obstante aun no se libraba de un castigo que estaba seguro seria agónico e inmemorable, un ejemplo para todo aquel que deseara escapar de sus manos.

Carlisle miraba con atención la mansión frente a sus ojos, la estructura del siglo XVIII, sus altos pilares, sus amplios ventanales. Una mansión con historias y leyendas, de grandes salones donde innumerables bailes se daban en épocas inmemorables. Sus jardines aun lucían abandonados sin embargo estaba seguro que su esposa e hijas harían algo al respecto.

Emmett estaciono el vehículo frente a la puerta de roble pulido de un color caoba tallada con pequeñas formas tridimensionales.

Se bajo con lentitud y se acomodo el grueso abrigo negro que llevaba mientras tomaba con la mano derecha su capa.

Miro a Emmett que subía con rapidez los cinco escalones de mármol pulido blanco que le llevaría hasta la puerta donde Rosalie la abría para recibirle como una buena esposa ansiosa de ver a su marido llegar.

Suspiro como se tratase de un humano. La verdad era que estaba en una posición algo incomoda con su familia. Ya no le miraban con las misma admiración y en algunas ocasiones actuaban a su alrededor con recelo justificable. Llevaban dos días en aquella vieja mansión. Rosalie aun no le dirigía la palabra y siempre que el entraba alguna habitación donde ella se encontraba salía indignada como si él no fuera merecedor de estar ante su presencia. Eran días duros y noches difíciles. Y como bien sabía desde que recibió la llamada de su Bella aquello apenas comenzaba. Las luces de la mansión se encendieron una a una.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta una vez que subió los escalones. Al entrar al salón principal circular que daba donde Esme le esperaba con una pequeña sonrisa, no tan amplias como las de antaño. Pero sin embargo algo era algo y debía conformarse con aquel pequeño gesto. Le miro acercase a él y recibió su suave beso en los labios con alivio. No miro a ninguno de sus hijos, supuso que todos consideraban más importante lo que estaban haciendo que ir a recibirle como solían hacer al final de cada jornada en los hospitales que solía trabajar. Abrazo a su esposa y se perdió en el profundo olor a lila de su cabello negro como la noche. Despidiéndose de aquellos días felices que había forjado sobre una mentira que se desboronaba bajo sus pies.

Edwards seguía sumergido en la melancolía. Tras un pal de juegos de ajedrez con Jaspe se retiro a una de las salas de aquella gigantesca mansión donde un solitario piano con vista al jardín cubierto por la maleza y neblina del frio invierno mostraba su tétrico rostro. Con lentitud poso sus dedos sobre la superficie lisa del piano de cola negro como el frio abismo en el que se encontraba su alma segada por la belleza de la Reyna de los vampiros.

Cinco horas más tarde la suave nana que tocaba con sus dedos ajiles seso ante el llamado de Esme. Tras suspirar miro a trabes del cristal empañado. Aun seguía lloviendo. El cielo derramaba las gruesas gotas de lluvia que sus ojos no podían derramar. Se levanto con lentitud enfermiza y con pasos veloces en 15 segundos estuvo frente a sus padres adoptivos y sus hermanos. Les miro con curiosidad y no era parámenos. Todos vestían las pesadas capas negras de los vulturines pero con algunos detalles que los distinguían de los guardias. Esme se acerco a Edwards con una sonrisa y le ofreció una capa.

-Debes llevarla, son las reglas. –susurro Esme colocando la capa sobre los hombros de Edwards que miro a Carlisle interrogante por la repentina salida.

-¿Porque debemos salir ahora… por que debemos llevar esta capaz…? no somos partes de los vulturín. –interrogo paseando con rapidez su mirada por todos sus hermanos y sobre Carlisle que parecía algo impaciente sin embargo contesto a sus interrogantes.

-Madre llegara en una hora… debemos marcharnos. – Carlisle se dirigió hacia la puerta sin girarse a ver si le estaban siguiendo. Después de todo no les estaba obligando a ir… pero si ellos le seguían estaba seguro que no habría marcha atrás para ninguno de ellos, porque al entrar al castillo vulturí vistiendo como uno siguiendo a uno de los cuatros reyes se transformaba rápidamente en un miembro más de tan selectiva familia. Guardianes de su receloso secreto como inmortales. Ejecutores de la ley. Y verdugos de aquellos que se alzaban en su contra y contra de las leyes.

Carlisle salió a la fría noche quien le recibió con un fuerte viento y las poderosas gotas de lluvia helada. Con pasos enérgicos se dirigió a las profundidades del bosque. Detrás de él con los mismos pasos veloces seis figuras oscura le seguían.

Decidiendo con aquel acto lo que sería su destino…

Bella miro el cielo, sonrió ante su llanto. La fría bruma abrazaba su cuerpo a pesar de la impetuosa lluvia. Junto a ella Alejandro miraba con el seño fruncido la ciudad que se erguía frente a ellos. Para el solo era una ciudad sin riqueza alguna. Sin gloria y honor en sus habitantes. Sin un rey al que reverencial y sin un propósito que seguir mas salvo tal vez el de existir.

Bella miro la ciudad dando el primer paso hacia ella, seguida de Alejandro y su ejército. La hora había llegado, destruiría a sus enemigos, ninguna criatura que se interpusiera en su camino quedaría de pie…

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**Hola. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualice esta historia, y quiero exponerles mis motivos, sencillamente perdí toda inspiración en ella, mi ideas no tomar la forma que quiero y tardo mucho mas de que tardaba antes de concretar un capitulo. Sin embargo a petición de todos ustedes que siempre me han estado escribiendo pidiendo la continuación de la historia he realizado este capítulo, mucho me temo que tendré que hacer de esta historia más corta de que creía... sin más que agregar quiero agradecerle a todas esas hermosas personas que me han dejado sus comentarios y han esperado con paciencia esta actualización.**

**qaroinlove **

**marianrv1999 **

**Frances K-**

**conejoazul**

**Gaby**

**Yolanda**

**marianrv1999**

**anisabel**

**CaroBereCullen**

**Ashley Marcela**

**Guest**

**Mcs**

**Anisabel**

**Natalia Mervel**

**A todos ustedes muchísimas gracias por querer que continúe con la historia y hacérmelo saber con sus comentarios… besos y espero que todos les guste este capítulo a pesar de corto…**

**Yuuki Kuchiki. **


End file.
